


Can Open Worms Everywhere

by ConnieBailey



Category: Justified
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: Semi-sequel to Orientation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiallen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiallen16/gifts).



> This is a loose sequel to Orientation. I plan to write more short pieces in a more or less linear timeline, sort of like beads on a string. Mostly crack and fluff. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Raylan cut his lights and coasted into the side-yard of Boyd’s house. He went up the front steps on cat feet, not letting his bootheels touch the wood. It wasn’t easy to sneak up on Boyd. Since they were kids, Raylan was the only one who could surprise him. Loneliness and his memories of their prank wars had led to the impulse he was even now enacting like a damn fool.

Maybe surprising Boyd wasn’t such a good idea, after all. Maybe he was just bored and slowly losing his mind. I mean, here he was back in Kentucky where he’d sworn he’d never return. He’d lost his high-profile position in Miami, but he could have weathered that, if only they hadn’t exiled him to coal country.

Not that the job was bad. His co-workers were competent, and more importantly, they weren’t asshats. Art was a stand-up guy and a friend. Rachel was solid as oak and smart as new paint. Tim was that guy you trusted to have your back, though Tim was constantly mocking him behind his. And then there was the newly widowed Ava Crowder nee Randolph making a play for him so blatant that it reminded him of the way he approached an attractive woman.

He just hadn’t made any friends since he’d been assigned to Lexington; everyone he knew was here—in Harlan County. His ex-wife had invited him out a couple of times, but that was too weird. He didn’t want a best buddy or anything, just a guy he could have a beer with now and then. He’d considered taking Tim up on his offer, but he still couldn’t decide if the young marshal was messing with him or not. So here he was in Harlan at Boyd’s house.

He eased open the screen door and stepped into the short hallway, glad of the rag rug on the polished planks. He heard faint music from the direction of the kitchen, but the lights were on in the living room too. As Raylan looked left and right, he felt a giggle building in his throat. He was ten years old again, sneaking into Boyd’s house to leave a king snake in his bed. This very house. He knew every creaking board by heart.

Raylan moved stealthily down the hallway and peeked into the front room. There was no one sitting on the sofa or chairs. Raylan looked up at the ceiling, which was the floor of Boyd’s bedroom. He was struck by the thought that Boyd might have a woman over. The schoolboy giggle rose to his mouth again, but he stifled it and froze when he heard something.

Raylan strained his ears to hear over the indistinct music playing in the background. The noise had sounded like a soft laugh. Slowly, he moved along the wall until he could see into the kitchen. He froze again at the unprecedented sight of Boyd Crowder and Tim Gutterson entwined in what could only be described as a passionate embrace.

Tim sat on the edge of the kitchen counter with Boyd between his thighs, his arms around Boyd’s neck. Boyd leaned in, his arms wrapped around Tim’s lithe waist, pulling him close. Their lips moved, mouths open, tongues sliding together. Raylan stared until he realized Tim’s eyes were now open, and Tim was staring back at him.

Raylan ducked back, heart pounding, forgetting to breathe, as he waited for doom to fall. Eyes wide, he didn’t see the wallpaper; he was seeing the scene that was now burned into his brain. He was shocked, dismayed, and more than a little aroused. He heard Boyd say, “What’s wrong, baby?” and then jumped when Boyd stuck his head into the hall.

“Raylan?”

“Uh… surprise.”

“Son,” Boyd said. “Have you lost your goddam mind?”

“It’s possible.”

“I could have shot you.”

“I don’t know about that. I got this far without you noticin’.”

“You got no call to sass me right now. Git in here.”

Raylan nodded sheepishly to Tim as he walked into the kitchen.

“Well, fuck me sideways,” Tim said. “This is just great, and by great, I mean, super shitty.”

“Hey, I’m not the one screwing around with Boyd Crowder,” Raylan said. “I just happened to show up during the action.”

“Is that how you want to play it?” Tim slid down from the counter like a panther from a branch.

Boyd looked from Tim to Raylan, eyes gleaming as he sensed the invisible sparks flying between them. “My, my, ain’t we havin’ fun now,” he said.

“And you!” Raylan pointed a finger at Boyd. “What the hell?”

“Can you be more specific?” Boyd gave Raylan his most innocent look.

“I know what I saw.”

“And what was that?” Tim asked drily.

“You two—” Raylan flapped a hand at Boyd and Tim. “You were, you know, making out.”

Boyd and Tim exchanged a glance and started laughing.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Cause we’re totally in junior high, dude.”

“Stop it,” Raylan said. “I’ve got the moral high ground here.”

“Well, now, how do you figure that?” Boyd asked. “You’re the peepin’ Tom.”

“It’s self-evident. When I snuck in here to surprise you, I caught the two of you goin’ at it like… like you’re in junior high.” Raylan shot Tim a reproachful look.

“What’s really bothering you, old friend?” Boyd asked. “Did you not know I swung both ways? Because I would find that extremely hard to believe, knowin’ you as I do.”

Raylan was hyper-aware of Tim’s gaze on him as he answered. “You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“I am disappointed,” Boyd said. “That was an unforgivably lame answer from the Raylan Givens I grew up with.”

“I’d love to hear more,” Tim said.

Boyd pulled out one of the kitchen chairs. “May I suggest we sit and talk over a drink?”

Raylan sighed. He might come out of this with a whole skin, but he doubted it. Boyd had a tongue like a flensing knife, and Tim’s was just as sharp. “Sure, why not? It couldn’t get any worse.” He sat at the kitchen table.

Boyd gestured and Tim came to sit across from Raylan. Boyd fetched a Mason jar and three coffee cups. He poured three measures and handed the cups around.

“You know what?” Raylan said. “This is dumb. I drove out here on a whim to shoot the shit and walked in on somethin’ private. Best thing for me to do is apologize and leave.”

“While I would love to get back to who I was doin’,” Boyd said. “I really think this is air that has to be cleared. Young Tim here has to work with you, after all.”

Raylan rolled his eyes. “As if I’d let this affect how I treat him at work.” He scoffed. “It ain’t like I didn’t know he was gay.”

“Only because I told you,” Tim said.

Boyd gave Raylan a chiding look. “Raylan?”

“He did say something like that, but I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not,” Raylan said. He sipped the ‘shine. “I don’t know. Maybe I saw what I wanted to see.”

“Now we’re talkin’,” Boyd said.

“Where are you goin’ with this?” Tim asked Boyd. “And are we still going to get busy at some point? No offense, but I came here to get off.”

“Come on, man,” Raylan burst out.

Boyd chuckled. “Are you offended, Raylan?”

“No, I was just….” Raylan sighed. He looked at Tim. “It’s just weird hearing you say shit like that when we’re not in the office. It doesn’t sound as much like a joke.”

Tim looked at Raylan over the rim of the cup. “You think I don’t have needs?”

Raylan grimaced. “Truthfully, I kind of thought you were an android. You know, like the Terminator.”

Boyd cracked up. “Classic Raylan Givens.”

Tim grinned. “You thought I was like the Terminator?”

Raylan shrugged, feeling very much out of his depth with these two. “Sorry. I think.”

“Thank you,” Tim said. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Boyd looked from Raylan to Tim and back again. A slow smile spread over his face. He poured more shots of moonshine. “Let’s have a toast to wild hairs.” He lifted his cup and drank.

“Okay,” Raylan said, after he emptied his cup. “If you want to know what’s bothering me…. Boyd, I can believe just about anything about you, but Tim, what the hell, man?”

“What do you want me to say, Raylan?” Tim spread his hands eloquently. “I told you.”

“Okay, I can accept that you’re gay but _him_?” Raylan tilted his head toward Boyd.

“Hold on,” Boyd said. “Are you sayin’ I’m not in Tim’s league?”

“Of course, you aren’t.”

“Whoa, now. You about to hurt my feelin’s,” Boyd said.

“Hush.” Raylan didn’t even look at Boyd. He was staring at Tim. “Seriously?”

“No, I will not hush.” Boyd stood up. “I’m gettin’ the feelin’ like I ain’t good enough for you no more.”

Raylan stood and faced Boyd. “Because you aren’t!” he said loudly.

Tim stood and got between them. “Easy, boys,” he said. He put his right hand on Raylan’s chest and his left on Boyd’s. “I don’t think either of you is makin’ sense right now.” He glanced at Raylan and then at Boyd. “I get that the two of you have history, but you need to chill, because if my dick gets any harder, it’s goin’ to break off.”

Boyd laughed, and then Raylan joined him. “Sorry, bud,” Boyd said. Raylan nodded, and then sat back down.

Tim returned to his seat. He fanned his hand. “No offense, but you could choke on the testosterone in here.”

Boyd laughed again. “Me and Raylan have always been rivals. Almost from the cradle. We’re like two sides of the same coin.”

“I can see that,” Tim said.

Raylan sipped his moonshine. “Really, though, Tim, I’d like to know,” he said. “If you just had an itch to scratch, why not call a gay hooker? Why Boyd Crowder?”

“I’ll answer that,” Tim said. “If you’ll tell me why it offends you so deeply. I know it isn’t the gay thing that bothers you. You don’t give a busted fuck about other people’s sexuality. So, I guess you’re being honest, and it’s Boyd that bothers you.”

“You can sleep with whoever pleases you,” Raylan said.

“Findin’ somebody who pleases you is the real trick, of course,” Boyd said. “And I believe that answers your question, Raylan.”

“How so?”

“If you will insist on specifics,” Boyd said.

“No!” Raylan said quickly.

“You asked,” Tim reminded him.

“Okay, but I want to hear it from you,” Raylan said. “Not from him.” He cast a dark look at Boyd.

“If you must know, it was because of Ava Crowder. When she shot Bowman, I was the one who interrogated her,” Tim said. His gaze shifted to Boyd and then back to Raylan. “Boyd was there, supporting her. I was impressed by his genuine desire to make the ordeal easier for her, even though it was his brother she killed.” He pursed his lips. “I could see he was a man capable of containing and controlling complex emotions.”

“Why, thank you,” Boyd said.

“It wasn’t exactly a compliment,” Tim responded.

“It was to me.” Boyd smiled warmly at Tim.

“Getting back to the point,” Raylan said.

“I’m a healthy, human male,” Tim said. “I might be wired a little different, but basically, I have the same needs as anybody else. Boyd meets those needs in a manner that is not only satisfying but downright artful.”

Boyd gave Raylan a smug look.

“In short,” Tim told Raylan. “Boyd knows what he’s doing, and he does it well, but in addition to the physical skills, he gives me somethin’ priceless. He makes me believe that he wants me so bad, he can’t wait to have me.”

“It’s true though,” Boyd interjected.

Raylan glared at him before he turned to Tim. “If I’d known that’s what you wanted—” He stopped abruptly.

Boyd cupped a hand behind his ear. “What was that, Raylan?”

Raylan shook his head. “Forget it. Best not open that particular can of worms.”

“Hold up,” Tim said. “Am I missin’ somethin’?”

“You most definitely are,” Boyd said. “If you ain’t never had sweet love made to you by Raylan Givens.”

“Boyd.” Raylan’s tone was a warning.

“What?” Boyd turned to Raylan. “We was just boys.” He looked over at Tim. “You know how it is when you’re young and the juices are flowin’, but you don’t exactly know yet what to do about it?”

Tim nodded.

“Boyd, I will never forgive you,” Raylan said.

“What’s the big deal?” Tim asked. “Most guys mess around when they hit puberty, and that’s a scientific fact. Doesn’t make you homo.”

“There, you see.” Boyd smiled at Raylan. “It’s all good. Your secret crush don’t care what you did last summer.”

Tim sprayed the table with bourbon.

Boyd grinned at Tim’s reaction and Raylan’s horrified stare. “It’s been all kinds of fun watching the two of you dance around each other like a couple of tomcats.”

“Three,” Tim said. “Three tomcats is more accurate.”

Boyd conceded the point. “You are a clever young man. I’ve said that more than once.”

“Yeah, but that ain’t what you like about me, now is it?” Tim drawled.

“No, Boyd likes to be the clever one,” Raylan interjected. He didn’t like the way Tim’s voice sounded when he was talking to Boyd. It irritated him for some reason that Boyd warranted a special tone.

“I can’t help it if I’m quicker than you,” Boyd told Raylan. “But I never thought it bothered you that much.”

Raylan decided he really did not like the way Tim smiled when Boyd spoke. “I think I’ve had enough of your bullshit for one night.”

“Which bullshit would that be?”

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m like you,” Raylan told Boyd. “But nothin’ could be farther from the truth. As for the notion that I got the hots for Tim over there—” Raylan rolled his eyes. “You’ve finally lost it.”

Boyd shook his head. “You keep tellin’ yourself that, friend. Won’t ever make it true though.”

“No, he’s right,” Tim said to Boyd. “He barely tolerates me.”

Boyd smiled. “And why do you reckon that is?”

“Because he’s a smartass,” Raylan said with a little more force than he’d intended. He glanced at Tim. “Well, you are.”

Boyd poured more liquor. “Look here, Raylan. Why can’t you just relax?”

“With the two of you lookin’ at me like I’m a juicy steak?”

“Well, you are juicy,” Boyd said straight-faced.

Raylan blushed. He felt hot blood suffuse his face and knew his cheeks were bright red. He braced himself for the mockery he knew was coming, but Boyd took a different tack.

“Raylan,” Boyd said softly. “You among friends, son. We might rag on you some, but we love you just the way you are.”

Caught off guard, Raylan was at a loss for words.

“Come on now,” Boyd said. “Wouldn’t it be nice to cut loose just once? Wouldn’t you love to just say and do whatever hell you pleased. Without havin’ to worry about what anybody’s gonna say or remember the next day?”

“Is this how you seduced young Tim?” Raylan managed to say.

“No,” Tim said. “He didn’t need words.”

“I may not have been talking, but I believe my tongue was quite eloquent, nonetheless. As I recall, you were partial to that thing I did with my—”

“Whoa,” Tim said. “Dial it back. You’re gonna spook Raylan for sure.”

“Raylan _is_ spooked,” Raylan said. “I should go.”

“You keep sayin’ that.” Boyd poured Raylan another shot. “But you don’t want to go.”

Raylan couldn’t remember drinking the last shot. “You got a way of makin’ everything sound reasonable and the next thing you know the fire department is breakin’ down the door.”

“Stay and play with us,” Boyd said.

“Whoa,” Tim said again. “I did not sign on for that.”

“Aw, come on, baby,” Boyd said, making Raylan’s skin crawl. “You know you’d hit that in a hot minute.”

“Raylan’s attractiveness notwithstandin’,” Tim answered. “I am just not that spontaneous.” He tossed back the rest of his whisky and stood up. “Boyd, let’s pick this up where we left off. Give me a call.”

“Hey, now!” Boyd sprang to his feet. “Where you goin’?”

“You’ll have to admit the mood is ruined.” Tim glanced at Raylan. “Can I get a ride?”

“Come on now,” Boyd said. “You really gonna leave me like this?”

“I am.” Tim put his ball cap on. “Raylan?”

“Uh, yeah, right.” Raylan scrambled to his feet. “Um, you mind drivin’?”

“I’ve never minded drivin’.”

“Thanks.” Raylan was puzzled by the note of sly humor in Tim’s voice, but he was used to that. He tossed Tim his keys and then picked up his hat.

“Let’s go.” Tim gestured for Raylan to go through the door.

Boyd laughed. “Do you know what a power bottom is, Raylan?”

Raylan shook his head.

“Well don’t fret. I reckon you’re gonna find out all about it soon enough.”


	2. This Is Not My Fault

They were almost at the end of Crowder Road when Raylan spoke.

“I’m a little drunk,” he said from the passenger seat. It was an odd perspective from the right-hand side of his own car.

“I get it.” Tim put the key in the ignition. “You’ve got an excuse for whatever dumbass thing you’re about to say or do.”

“Easy!” Raylan said.

Tim turned his head to look at Raylan. “Oh, you want me to take it easy on you?”

“Yeah, wouldja please? For a fellow law enforcement officer? Pretty please?”

Tim chuckled. “You’re charming; I’ll give you that.”

“I’m also fine, according to you.”

“Yes, you are.” Tim returned his attention to the road. “Good looks ain’t somethin’ you’ll ever have to worry about.”

Raylan liked this topic of conversation much better than the last one. “Am I better-lookin’ than Boyd?”

“What’s wrong with your car?”

“What?”

The headlights grew dim, and Tim wrestled with the now non-power steering as he braked. “The engine just fuckin’ died.”

“Start it again.”

“It’s not crankin’. I don’t even get any starter static.”

“Try it again.”

Tim sighed. “It ain’t turnin’ over, Raylan.”

“Hit the hood release.”

Tim popped the hood and then got out of the Lincoln. Raylan followed and watched him lift the hood. After a second, Raylan took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Tim jiggled the battery clamps and looked at the alternator.

“Get in and turn the key,” Tim told Raylan.

Raylan slid into the driver’s seat and tried starting the car. Nothing.

“One more time,” Tim called out.

Raylan tried again with the same non-result.

“I’m afraid the battery’s dead,” Tim said as Raylan got out of the car.

“Well, shit.” Raylan peered at Boyd’s porchlight in the distance. “Let’s see if Boyd’ll give us a ride.”

“And the evenin’ started out so well.” Tim started walking up the incline.

“This is not my fault,” Raylan called after him.

 

Break

 

“Goddam, I’m out of shape,” Raylan said at the halfway mark. He’d passed Tim to make a point, and now he was breathing a little hard.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tim said from behind Raylan. “Your butt makes those jeans look mighty good.”

Raylan glanced over his shoulder. “Better than Boyd’s butt?”

“How drunk are you?”

“Does the word shitfaced mean anything to you?”

“Boy, does it ever.” Tim caught up and walked beside Raylan. “And for what it’s worth, you have a world-class ass.”

“Better than Boyd’s?”

Tim shook his head. “What is your obsession with Boyd Crowder?”

Raylan made a scoffing noise. “I am _not_ obsessed with Boyd.”

“That’s what I told Art. Now, I owe him a dollar.”

“We’re just friends… or at least, we used to be.”

“Uh-huh, yet you drove all the way out here to see him.”

“So, did you,” Raylan responded a bit childishly.

“Are you really using the _I know you are, but what am I_ defense?”

Raylan stopped. “You know what? I’d really like it if just once talkin’ to you wasn’t like a boxin’ match.”

“A boxin’ match?” Tim repeated. “Aw, I like to think of it as fencin’.”

“Barbed wire or swordfightin’?”

“I hadn’t considered there were two options. Well played, sir.”

“The thing is, Tim, I ain’t playin’.”

“Bullshit. You’ve been trying to get one up on me since we met.”

“You’re flatterin’ yourself.” Raylan smiled into the dark. _Good one, Givens._

“Someone’s got to.”

“Aw, come on. You’re not that bad-lookin’.”

“A pity compliment? Nice, Raylan.” Tim started walking again.

“Good lord, you think I pity you?” Raylan caught up. “What the fuck? Did Boyd turn off his porch light?”

“It would appear so.”

“Good thing I know this property like the back of my hand.” Raylan stepped in a hole and pitched forward. It hurt. Tim’s laughter didn’t help one bit.

Tim grabbed Raylan by the arm and pulled him to his feet. “I think I like drunk Raylan,” he said. “Even if he did strand us in BFE.”

“Look, that isn’t my fault. It’s a fluke.”

“Or aliens.”

“Yeah, Tim, it’s probably aliens.” Raylan’s chuckle was cut off when he banged his shin on a large rock. He hopped on one foot and fell sideways onto Tim.

Tim let Raylan hang onto him until he got his balance back. “You okay there, cowboy?”

“It fuckin’ hurts.”

“I don’t doubt it. Catch your breath.”

Raylan bent forward with his hands on his thighs and took several deep breaths. “What compelled you to sleep with Boyd?” he asked without preamble.

“Why would I tell you that, and more important, why do you want to know?”

“I’m a mammal. We’re curious critters.”

“So, you don’t accept what I already told you?”

“What? You mean that shit about Boyd being a compassionate master of the Kama sutra?”

Tim shrugged. “It’s true though.”

“Horse shit.”

“Okay, maybe Boyd isn’t nice, but he does know how to put himself in some else’s place and sympathize with them. Is he sincere? I don’t know. I just know he makes me feel wanted, and that’s good enough for now.” Tim gave Raylan a wicked grin. “Plus, the sex really is that good.”

“He’s improved himself then,” Raylan said under his breath.

“What?”

“Let’s get goin’.”

“Lean on me, if you want.”

“I’m fine.” Raylan took three steps and stopped. “Let me lean on you?”

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

Raylan put his left arm around Tim’s neck, and they started off again. He’d never noticed that Tim smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. “Have you got snickerdoodles in your pocket?”

“What?”

“You smell like cookies.”

“No more moonshine for you.” Tim raised his voice. “Hey, Boyd! Turn on a light.”

A few seconds later, the porch light came on and the screen door creaked open. “Tim?” Boyd shaded his eyes against the glare of the yellow bug light. “Have my prayers have been answered by a merciful deity?”

“Not exactly,” Tim replied, as he and Raylan entered the circle of yellow radiance. “Raylan’s car died, and he’s trashed. Which I’m blamin’ on you.”

“Well, come on in, and I’ll see what I can do to rectify the situation you find yourself in.”

“That would be great, and could you come down here and take some of this weight?”

“What happened to him?” Boyd asked as he took Raylan’s arm.

“Why are you both talkin’ about me like I’m unconscious?” Raylan asked.

“Sorry, son,” Boyd said, with a smirk. “When Mr. Gutterson’s in the house, I only got eyes for him.”

“I might throw up,” Raylan said.

“You got a concussion?” There was now a note of genuine concern in Boyd’s voice.

“No, you’re makin’ me sick the way you talk about Tim. Yuck.”

“This boy needs a drink,” Boyd said.

Tim shook his head. “He’s had enough for now.”

“You’re doin’ it again,” Raylan complained.

Tim and Boyd got Raylan up the steps, across the porch, and into the house.

“Thanks,” Raylan said. “I got it from here.” He limped into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Is he okay?” Boyd asked Tim.

“Yeah, he just banged his shin, plus, you know, the whole polluted thing.”

“You think he’ll fall asleep pretty quick?”

Tim gave Boyd a droll look. “Won’t matter,” he said. “You know I’m a screamer.”

“I know you’re a rascal.” Boyd cupped Tim’s cheek and ran a thumb along Tim’s lower lip. “Work with me here. I’ll ply Raylan with a couple more shots and then we can get down to business.”

Tim glanced into the living room. Raylan was slipping slowly toward a horizontal position. “I feel kind of guilty. Like I’m dosin’ my kid with Benadryl so I can get it on with the cable guy.”

“I think I’m insulted.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ll let you make it up to me.” Boyd rubbed Tim’s earlobe between finger and thumb. “Come on, baby. You know you want it.”

“Yes, I do.” Tim glanced at Raylan again. “But I’d feel weird doin’ it with Raylan in the next room,” he said.

“This ain’t my fault,” Boyd said. “So, why am I the one bein’ punished?”

“You sound like Raylan.” Tim let his gaze rest on Boyd while he thought.

“What’s goin’ on in that beautiful mind?” Boyd asked.

“Just weighing the risk versus the reward.”

Boyd broke out his best grin. “Well, now, if that’s the case, allow me to give you a preview of said reward that I think will be very persuasive.”

“You think so, huh?” Tim put his hands on his hips. His expression was an alluring mix of challenging and mischievous.

“Come here, baby.”

Tim didn’t move, and after a moment, Boyd took a step closer to him. Cautiously, like a faith healer handling snakes, Boyd circled Tim’s wrist with his fingers. He lifted Tim’s hand and took Tim’s index finger into his mouth. He sucked gently as he ran his tongue around Tim’s finger.

“I have to admit, that _is_ awful persuasive,” Tim drawled.

Looking Tim in the eye, Boyd cupped Tim’s crotch in his right hand and took Tim’s middle finger into his mouth. He squeezed rhythmically as he sucked on both fingers. He was gratified to feel Tim growing harder by the second.

“Get a fuckin’ room!” Raylan exclaimed.

Boyd recoiled. “Holy shit!”

“This ain’t my fault,” Tim told him.

“You ‘bout give me a heart attack, son!” Boyd told Raylan

“Well, how do you think I feel? I close my eyes for a minute and when I open ‘em, this is what I see.” Raylan flapped a hand at Boyd and Tim. “Tell me the truth, Boyd. Is it really that hard to keep your hands off Tim?”

Boyd grinned. “Now, Raylan, don’t be hatin’. It ain’t my fault he likes me better.”

“That’s it,” Tim said. “Boyd, I need you to drive us to my vehicle. I don’t want to hear any excuses. Just go get your keys.”

Boyd’s grin widened. “I love it when you get all bossy.”

Tim poured Raylan into the big cab of Boyd’s old-school pickup truck and got in next to him. “You let me know if you start feelin’ pukey,” he said.

Raylan’s head flopped onto Tim’s shoulder and he fell asleep.

Tim looked up and addressed whatever deity might be listening. “Why?”


	3. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a lot of talking.

Raylan watched Tim shoulder his rifle and lay his cheek against the stock with the tenderness of a lover. Tim was not what you’d call conventionally handsome, but Raylan could see what Boyd liked about him.

_Godammit!_

Raylan looked away from Tim. Since the night he’d snuck up on Boyd about a couple of weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Boyd and Tim. It was unimaginable to him that someone like Tim Gutterson could find someone like Boyd Crowder attractive enough to sleep with. 

_Unless it really was just a sex thing._

Raylan caught himself hoping it was just a sex thing, which was pretty weird.

“Hey, Raylan,” Art called out. “Care to join us?”

Raylan pulled himself out of his thoughts. “We ready?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Come on, cowboy. Where’s your head? Tim’s been in position for forever.”

Raylan vowed for the millionth time that he’d get a handle on the distracting thoughts. “Sorry. Let’s go.”

The team captured an escaped federal prisoner without any unnecessary drama—other than Tim complaining he didn’t get to shoot anyone—and Art offered to buy pizza.

“Thanks, but I have a date,” Rachel said. “I have just enough time to get home, shower, and slip into something slinky.”

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Tim said.

Rachel smiled at him. “What would you do with pictures of a naked girl?”

Tim smiled back. “You might be surprised. I’m pretty flexible.” He looked over at Art. “I have to pass on pizza. I’m beat.”

Art looked at Raylan.

“Yeah, me too,” Raylan said. “I think I’ll just go on home.”

“You’ve all made my wife very happy,” Art said. “See you at the office Monday.”

Art walked Rachel to her car and then drove off in his. Raylan looked over at Tim.

“How tired are you?”

Tim narrowed his eyes at Raylan, but the ghost of a smile haunted one corner of his mouth. “Why?”

“If you have time, I’d like to talk to you.”

“I was expecting this a lot sooner. Do you like chili?”

“Who don’t?”

“You can follow me to my place, I’ll heat some up, and you say whatever you need to say about me and Boyd.”

“Thank you, Tim.”

Tim was a little surprised at the lack of sarcasm in Raylan’s tone and it was a few seconds before he answered with a simple, “You’re welcome.”

 

Break

 

Raylan looked around Tim’s open-plan apartment that took up a corner of a repurposed warehouse. He liked the simple furnishings and the lack of frills. The only indulgence was a bookcase that took up most of a brick wall.

“Thanks for inviting me,” he said.

Tim set two bowls on the counter in the kitchen area. “I figured, you know, might as well get it over with.”

“You read all these books?”

“No. The bottom shelf is for books I haven’t read yet.”

Raylan whistled. “I’m a little impressed. My eyes start crossin’ if the menu’s more than two pages.”

Tim laughed. “You want a beer? I’m havin’ one.”

“Yes, please.” Raylan walked over to lean on the counter. He accepted the long neck Tim handed him and took a swallow. He watched Tim put a square of cornbread in a bowl and pour chili over it.

“You want some cheese or sour cream or somethin’?” Tim asked as he put a spoon in the bowl. “I’d offer hot sauce, but it’s plenty hot already.”

Raylan shook his head, and Tim slid the bowl over to him. He took a bite and quickly reached for his beer. “Delicious,” he wheezed.

Tim smiled and shoveled another huge bite into his mouth.

 

Break

 

After they finished eating, Tim offered another beer, and Raylan accepted. Tim sat on his futon, and Raylan sat in an enormous wing chair that didn’t match anything else.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Tim said.

“As you guessed, I’m still spun up about you and Boyd.”

“If you can’t accept it, that’s okay. You have my permission to not approve.”

“He had to go and say that stuff about me being jealous though.”

“Oh, so this is about _you_. Of course, it is. Isn’t everything?”

“That ain’t fair.”

“No? Well, what’s fair about you cock-blocking me?”

Raylan took a drink of his beer. “I just can’t get my head around the notion of you bein’ hot for Boyd Crowder.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s him.” Raylan spread his hands. “And you’re… you.”

“Amazing,” Tim marveled. “You said that like it should make perfect sense to me.”

“He’s a criminal, Tim.”

“What is he guilty of, exactly?”

“Plenty.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Wow, that’s a serious crime. Why isn’t he in jail?”

Raylan narrowed his eyes at Tim. “You’re defending him,” he accused.

“Raylan, as far as I know, Boyd is shady, but he’s not currently involved in anything real illegal. So, as far as I’m concerned, he’s just this interesting guy who knows how to use his tongue.”

“He’s a member of the Aryan Brotherhood.”

“Only while he was in prison.”

Raylan snorted.

“Man, you have a serous hard-on for him,” Tim drawled.

“I’m just tryin’ to tell you, he ain’t good enough for you.”

“That’s sweet, but you don’t get to decide that.”

“Take it easy. I’m not tryin’ to tell you what to do. I’m just—”

Tim held up his hand like a cop stopping traffic and Raylan fell silent.

“Okay,” Raylan said after a few seconds. “I _was_ tellin’ you what to do, but—”

Tim held up his hand again. “I’m touched you care enough to speak up, but— none of this is any of your business.”

“You’re right.” Raylan finished his beer and stood up. “I’d best take my nosy ass home and let you enjoy what’s left of your evenin’.”

“It was no hardship.” Tim got up and walked to the door with Raylan. “I’m glad you wanted to talk. It’s been a touch awkward at work.”

“A touch awkward? I can’t go five fuckin’ minutes without a flashback of Boyd gropin’ you.”

Tim cleared his throat as he opened the door. “Well, I’ll see you Monday,” he said.

“Sure. Thanks for the chili and the beers.” Raylan walked the short hall to the small elevator.

“Hey,” Tim called as Raylan got in the elevator. “Just out of curiosity, Raylan, who _would_ be good enough for me?”

Raylan put out his arm to keep the door from closing and looked down the hall at Tim. His mouth was open, but his mind was blank. He couldn’t think of a single person he wanted to see Tim with. He let the door close.

 

Break

 

Tim’s phone chirped and he looked at the screen. “Hey, Raylan,” he said, when he answered. “What’s up?”

“I took a chance you might have nothin’ to do on a Sunday afternoon. I have a case of Shiner, some Slim Jims, and a big-screen TV. Want to come over?”

“What are we watchin’?”

“I don’t much care.”

“Sweet. I’m on my way.”

Tim hung up and went to the area where he slept. A long pole held all of his clothes on hangers. He was comfortably dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt, and he was sure Raylan didn’t have a dress code, but he felt like changing. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he found Raylan inordinately attractive. And he certainly didn’t expect Raylan to see him and suddenly realize he had feelings for him. It would be nice though, because when Raylan was new guy, Tim had made a joke about how easily he could get Raylan into bed. If it never happened, Raylan would always be able to taunt him about it.

After a few seconds’ thought, Tim pulled on a soft T-shirt that Rachel had once told him “brought out his eyes.” His tightest pair of jeans went over a pair of briefs. New briefs, because you never knew. He laughed at himself, but he still took the time to put on cologne, something he usually only did on date nights. He ran a hand through his thick, gingerish hair as he looked in the mirror.

He reminded himself to maintain his cool, slightly amused demeanor. Raylan had not yet figured out yet who Tim’s crush was, and Tim liked it just fine that way. He wasn’t the kind of person who wasted his time chasing something that couldn’t be caught.

“Who do you think you’re foolin’?” he said under his breath as he turned away from the mirror.

 

Break

 

Raylan opened the door and let Tim in.

“I can’t believe you’re still living at this motel.”

“I like it.”

“Fair enough.” Tim looked at the enormous television on the wall. “I take that isn’t standard.”

“I bought it a couple of days ago. It’s extravagant, but it’s like havin’ my own movie house.”

“Movie house? Is that like a theater?”

“You can take the boy out of Harlan, but you can’t take the Harlan out of the boy.”

“What a depressin’ sayin’.” Tim raised his eyebrows at Raylan. “I been here three minutes, and nobody’s offered me a drink.”

“I got beer and beer.”

“No, thanks, I’ll have a beer.”

Raylan grinned as he turned to open the refrigerator. “I’m glad you could come over.” He opened a bottle and handed it to Tim. “I got chips and salsa, too.”

“Maybe later. I had a ginormous breakfast.”

Raylan sat on the couch, and Tim sat at the other end. The only other option was to drag over one of the two kitchen chairs. Raylan picked up the remote, but he didn’t turn the TV on.

“I don’t know a lot about what’s on TV these days,” he said. “Is there anything you like to watch?”

“Uh, I usually watch movies on my laptop. I’ve got Netflix and Amazon.”

“Pretty sure I’ve got them and a bunch of others.”

“Okay, you got me. I mostly watch porn.”

Raylan laughed. “Yeah, me too.”

“Probably not the same porn.”

Raylan laughed again. “Probably not. Hey, you think Rachel watches porn?”

“Let me think about it.” Tim took a drink of his beer. “If I had to bet on it, I’d say yes, but not every night.”

“Does Boyd watch porn?”

Tim sighed. “Not to my knowledge. Says he doesn’t need it.”

“Let me guess. All he needs is you to be naked.”

“That’s almost word for word. I’m impressed.”

“Don’t be. I ain’t proud of knowin’ Boyd so well.”

“You can’t talk about him without talkin’ trash, can you?”

“He’s killed people, you know.”

“So have I. So have you.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think that one through.” Raylan shook his head. “Okay, I admit I’m goin’ a little overboard, but I don’t want Boyd to fuck up your life.”

“Well, then, you can relax, because I won’t let that happen.”

“You got it all under control, huh?”

“Yeah, I do,” Tim said, but he was wrong.


	4. First Crack

Boyd ran his fingers lightly down Tim’s back. He didn’t want to wake him, but then again, he did. He wanted to take full advantage of every moment they could be together. Hot, smart, and so very dangerous, Tim Gutterson was catnip to Boyd. That the relationship rubbed Raylan Givens the wrong way was just a bonus.

Boyd remembered being thirteen, buck-toothed and skinny, with only one friend whose last name wasn’t Crowder. He remembered Raylan at thirteen, a golden child, already sporting a mean swagger. Their fathers’ illegal connection threw them together, and their fathers’ proclivity for heavy-handed discipline made them brothers. _Well, not quite brothers._ Boyd smiled. _Or it would’ve been incest._

Tim stirred slightly and Boyd held his breath until he settled again. Boyd let his gaze rest on Tim’s softly parted lips, on that sweet mouth that was capable of the most shocking improprieties. Boyd leaned over and kissed Tim’s freckled shoulder.

“What time is it?” Tim asked, his voice rusty.

“It’s early,” Boyd said soothingly. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Tim rolled onto his back. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t lay here. I’ve got a long drive ahead of me.”

“I appreciate you stoppin’ off to see me on your way.” Boyd trailed his fingers down Tim’s chest to his crotch. “I sure am glad I saw you in that Lexington bar after Ava was arrested.”

“I’m glad you had the balls to talk to me.”

“Aw, baby, I got balls I ain’t even used yet.” Boyd dipped his head toward Tim’s cock, but Tim stopped him.

“Sorry.” Tim sat up. “You’re goin’ to have to use ‘em another time.”

Boyd put his hand on Tim’s chest and pressed him back to the mattress. “Stay,” he said as he leaned over Tim. Tim pushed Boyd off and got out of bed. Boyd grabbed Tim’s wrist and tried to pull him back in.

“Cut it out,” Tim said, as he yanked his hand free.

Boyd stood up. “Fifteen more minutes,” he said.

“Negative, Ghostrider.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re bein’ an asshole about it.” Tim pulled on his jeans and buttoned up.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I don’t believe I will.” Tim shrugged into a flannel shirt over his wife-beater.

“Please tell me what crime I have committed.”

“Aggravated drama, for a start.”

“Why is it wrong that I want you to stay?”

A crease appeared between Tim’s fox-colored eyebrows. “Okay. It’s possible you actually don’t comprehend what you did wrong, so I’m goin’ to make it real simple.”

“Please do,” Boyd invited.

“If you ever lay hands on me again, I will kill you until you are dead.”

“Hold up. When you say—”

“Relax, I’m not talkin’ about sex. I’m talkin’ about boundaries.”

Boyd was quiet for a few moments. “I see. All right, Tim. Maybe I am a little too used to gettin’ my own way. Maybe I did transgress on your autonomy.”

“No maybe about it.”

“Well, I sure do hope this ain’t a dealbreaker.”

“Oh hell no. I’m just warnin’ you, so you won’t be surprised if I take your head off.”

“Keep talkin’. You’re turnin’ me on.”

Tim smiled. “Now I know what you and Raylan have in common.”

“What’s that?”

“Charm—crude but powerful charm.”

“I thank you, though I’m not sure you meant it as a compliment.” Boyd followed Tim down the ladder from the loft bedroom. “Has Raylan been more obnoxious than usual of late?”

“Yeah, but it ain’t his fault.”

“You mean he was born that way?” Boyd laughed.

Tim pushed open the cabin’s screen door. “I mean I’m responsible for my reactions to Raylan.”

Boyd followed Tim onto the porch. “What reactions are you havin’?” he asked in what he believed to be a casual manner.

Tim turned to face Boyd. “Don’t go there,” he said. “Just don’t.”

Boyd pretended to shiver. “I just melt when you go all butch on me.”

“I’m not playin’.” Tim sighed. “If you start pesterin’ me about Raylan the way he pesters me about you, I will lose my mind.”

“Ha! I knew that boy was jealous!” Boyd crowed.

“No,” Tim said. “You and Raylan are not going to use me like a kid in a custody battle.”

“Baby, that ship has not only sailed, it’s halfway to China.”

Tim groaned. “Is it worth it?” he asked the sky.

Boyd pulled Tim into a hug and kissed him. He brought out his sure-fire seduction kiss but tempered it with tenderness. When he let Tim go, he was happy to see that Tim looked a little flustered. “Call me,” he said.

“Yeah… yeah, I will.” Tim walked to his truck. He got in, started the engine, and rolled down the window. “Soon.”

Boyd smiled and waved as Tim drove away. That had been a close one—the first crack in the relationship. Ava had warned him once about making her do things against her will, and he hadn’t taken her seriously enough. Tim was a laid-back guy on the surface, but he had the same core of steel Boyd had discovered in Ava. He supposed that might mean something, but he didn’t really care to think about it. All that mattered right now was that Tim would be in his bed again soon. Meanwhile, he had business to tend to.

 

Break

 

Tim made it to the cemetery in time for the interment. It was just him, a preacher, and a gravedigger to see Troy off. After the brief ceremony, he walked away alone. One more comrade gone, one more vet who’d found a bullet preferable to another day as a homeless junkie. Tim drove straight to the nearest bar and started drinking.

Raylan walked into Ray-Jay’s shortly after six in the evening. His plan was to have a few beers, eat a microwave pizza, and maybe talk that redheaded waitress into going home with him. Surely, after watching him eat bar food for dinner, she’d take pity on him. His simple scheme took a left turn when he found himself sitting next to Tim Gutterson at the bar.

“Howdy, Tim.”

“Do you have a twin?”

“Lord, no!”

“Then I’ve had enough to drink.”

Raylan took a closer look at his fellow marshal. He’d seen Tim drink, but he’s never seen Tim sloppy drunk. “You want a ride home?”

“Are you offerin’?”

“That would be the inference I would draw from my statement.”

“You sound like Boyd.”

“I sound like a pompous ass?”

Tim snickered.

“You’re a mess,” Raylan said. He slid down from the barstool. “Come on. I’m takin’ you home.”

“I’m hungry.”

“You have food at home?”

“Pancakes.”

“You want pancakes?”

“Are you deaf?” Tim frowned at Raylan. “Goddam, you’re a fine-lookin’ man.”

Raylan ignored him. “Do you have stuff to make pancakes at your house? Or do we suffer public embarrassment at the Waffle House?”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“How did I know you were goin’ to say that?”

Raylan put on his hat and got Tim out to his car. He put Tim in the passenger seat and went around to get in on the driver’s side. Tim managed to buckle himself in.

“Thanks, Raylan.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I ain’t worried, but I am a little tired.”

“I’ll have you have you home soon.”

“I’m not _tired_ tired. I’m tired of bracin’ myself for whatever dumbass thing you or Boyd do next.”

Raylan looked over at Tim slumped in the passenger seat. “I think I like drunk Tim,” he said. “Even if he is a trash-talkin’ hot mess.”

Tim laughed. “Well played, Raylan. I’d zing you back, but as you can see, I’m shitfaced.”

“You’re a good sport, you know that?”

“That’s what it says on the men’s room wall.”

Raylan laughed. “I do not envy the hangover in your future.”

“Nonsense. I have a surefire way to prevent hangovers.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t tell you. I have to show you.”

“Okay.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Not in a moving car.”

“Why do I get the feelin’ you’re messin’ with me again?”

“I don’t know, Raylan. Maybe you’re psychic.”

“So… you still seein’ Boyd Crowder?”

“Yeah.”

Raylan reacted to Tim’s tone. “Okay, just askin’.”

“It’s okay? What a relief. I was afraid you disapproved of us.”

“Really?”

“Hell no.”

“Right. It’s none of my business.”

“Thank you. Now, if Boyd would stop talkin’ about you, my life would be fuckin’ perfect.”

“Boyd talks about me?”

“Of course, he does. You’re like his… arch-enemy or somethin’. You know, like you’re Batman, and he’s the Joker.”

Raylan pretended to scratch his nose as he hid a smile. “Do tell.”

“You want to know what Boyd says about you? Of course, you do. You love this shit, don’t you?” Tim shook his head.

“Well?”

“Oh my god. You really do want to hear it.” Tim paused “Fine. Boyd is obsessed with you. Whenever we hook up these days, he eventually gets around to askin’ about you. It couldn’t be more obvious that he thinks I’m attracted to you.”

“Boyd thinks you like me?”

“Yeah, and he’d be right about that.”

After Tim’s statement, neither man spoke until Raylan parked in front of Tim’s place.

“You still want pancakes?” Raylan asked.

“With every fiber of my being.”

Raylan kept a steadying hand under Tim’s elbow as they walked into the renovated warehouse and up the stairs to the second floor. Once inside the apartment, he put Tim in a chair and went to the kitchen area. He’d never made pancakes before, but how hard could it be?

“Have you ever made pancakes before?” Tim asked.

Raylan turned to stare at him.

Tim’s lips curved in a wry smile. “You have the demeanor of a man who’s never cooked pancakes.”

“Tell me what to do then.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a blow job.”

“Tim.” Raylan smiled. “If your dream is to blow me, I won’t stand in your way.”

“See, this is why I like you. It’s not your looks as Boyd imagines. You’re handsome all day long and sexy right down to the ground, but that’s just packaging.”

Raylan found a box of Pop-Tarts and put two in the toaster. “I don’t believe anyone’s ever said that to me before.”

“You’re a good sport, too.” Tim tilted his head to the side. “What I don’t understand is why Boyd would be worried about competition from a straight man. It’s not like you’re goin’ to make a play for me.”

“I’d kind of like to kiss you though.”

“What?”

“I’ve never kissed a man.” Raylan shrugged.

“So, this would be like a science experiment?”

“Sure.”

“And you say I’d be gettin’ first crack at you?”

“If you must be vulgar.”

“I must.” Tim’s smile was positively devilish.


	5. What Just Happened?

Raylan pulled Tim out of his chair until they were nose-to-nose. He put a hand on Tim’s shoulder and dipped his head. The toaster popped.

Tim moved from under Raylan’s hand and went into the kitchen. He took a Pop-Tart from toaster, burned his fingers, dropped it, and picked it up again.

“Really?” Raylan said as he watched Tim take a bite out of the toaster pastry, which was no pastry at all to Raylan’s way of thinking.

"Five-second rule," Tim said.

“No, I meant you left me hangin’ for a Pop-Tart.”

Tim swallowed a gooey mouthful of fruit paste. “What?”

Raylan stared at Tim.

Tim took another bite of the Pop-Tart. “You were serious?” he said.

Raylan made a scoffing noise. “Of course not,” he lied. He’d almost stepped up and satisfied his curiosity about what Tim Gutterson tasted like, but the moment was gone. Now, it was imperative he make a joke of it. “You actually fell for it?”

“Well, I _am_ blind drunk.” Tim finished off the toaster pastry. “Just so you know, you can have a rain check on that kiss anytime you want.”

“Are you pullin’ my leg now?”

Tim shook his head. “Might as well. Boyd already thinks I want you.”

“You said he was right about that.”

“You disappointed in my bad taste in men again, Raylan?”

Raylan had to chuckle. “Okay, I deserved that.” He put his hat on. “I just might take you up on that offer sometime.”

“In the name of science,” Tim said.

“Obviously. Sleep well, Tim.”

Tim stared at the door after it shut behind Raylan. “What just happened?” he asked the air.

 

Break

 

Raylan was surprised to see Boyd leaving the marshals’ offices as he was arriving. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here on a non-Raylan-related matter.” Boyd smiled.

“You can just stop pretending to gloat. I am not jealous.”

Boyd laughed.

“Laugh all you want,” Raylan said. “No matter what you might have dreamed up in your twisted brain, I’m straight.” He paused. “Though I do see what you like about Tim.”

The smile fell off Boyd’s face. “This is probably not something we want to discuss right here.”

“Why not?”

“It just don’t seem… appropriate.”

“Since when do you worry about what’s appropriate?”

“You do have a point.” Boyd leaned against the wall behind him. “And you most certainly are jealous.”

“I’m annoyed and perplexed.”

“The fact that you care enough to be annoyed tells me all I need to know. As usual, you are the last one to get the message.”

“Was that supposed to be clever or somethin’?”

“I’m just sayin’ that eventually, you’ll figure out why you’re so annoyed and perplexed, and you’ll realize I was right.”

“No, I won’t.”

“We’ll see. Meanwhile, it sure is fun watchin’ you make an ass of yourself.”

“How exactly am I makin’ an ass of myself?”

Boyd shook his head. “You don’t even know you’re doin’ it.” He pushed away from the wall. “I got to go, Raylan. I have an appointment with my tailor.”

“I find that highly unlikely.” Raylan leaned toward Boyd. “What is it that I don’t know I’m doin’?”

“You act different around Tim.”

“What does that mean?”

“That is exactly what I asked Ava when she said that to me. You know what she told me?”

“I’m on pins and needles.”

Boyd grinned. “She reckons Tim is your princess, and I’m quoting.”

“What?” Raylan’s voice came out a little louder than he’d intended.

“Now, I know how it sounds, but the way she explained it, it made perfect sense.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Maybe you ought to talk to her.”

“I’m talkin’ to you. Explain yourself—if you can.”

Both men turned as the door opened, and they watched a UPS man walk across the lobby.

“I’m waitin’,” Raylan said.

“I want to tell you what Ava said, mostly because I think it’ll annoy and perplex you further, but on the other hand, you tend to use your fists more than your words when you’re… annoyed.”

“You’re afraid I’ll hit you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _afraid,_ but I ain’t got time to wrassle you right now.”

“So talk, and be quick.”

“Would it kill you to be nice?”

Raylan gave Boyd a threatening scowl.

“If it means that much to you,” Boyd began. “Ava says you treat Tim the same way you used to treat girls you wanted to sleep with. You act like you don’t like them, but you give them attention by engagin’ in passive-aggressive banter.”

“Ava said that?” Raylan said skeptically.

“I’m framin’ her thoughts in more formal language.”

“Uh-huh, well it’s still bullshit. I don’t think of Tim like that.” Raylan did his best impression of a liar.

Boyd picked up on it. “I knew it,” he said. “You’ve turned this into some kind of competition in your crazy head.”

“That’s just ridiculous. I’m not attracted to men that way.”

“You say that, but I know better, don’t I?”

“You swore you wouldn’t talk about it.”

“And you swore you’d always be my brother.”

Raylan looked away from Boyd. “That was a long time ago. We both changed a lot since then.”

Boyd leaned toward Raylan. “You ain’t changed _that_ much,” he said.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you can tell yourself you don’t like men _that_ way, but you’re a liar. I see the way you look at Tim, and I know what it means.” Boyd paused. “Once upon a time, you looked at me like that—like I was the shiniest thing under the Christmas tree.”

“Boyd—”

“Hush. Whatever you’re about to say will probably crush one of my best memories. It was the summer after we graduated, before we went to work at the mine. You remember that day at Clerow’s Cutoff when we fished off the bridge and saw that big gar?”

Raylan nodded. “He was the size of a gator and looked just as mean.”

“That he did. We waited for him to move along before we went skinny-dippin’. That water was ice-cold, but you sure knew how to warm me up.”

“I’d be real interested in hearin’ about Raylan’s warm up method,” Tim said.

Boyd and Raylan turned to face him.

“How long have you been standin’ there?” Raylan asked.

“I heard somethin’ about a giant fish, and then the conversation got interestin’.”

Boyd shook his head. “You don’t want to hear about me and Raylan makin’ out in the creek.”

“I think I just did.” Tim turned to Raylan. “I got your text and here I am. What’s up?”

“If you’re ready to work, we have a stakeout today.”

“It’s supposed to be my day off.”

“You were requested.”

“By who?”

“By me. Jesus, Tim, did you drink a quart of stupid on your way in?”

“No, just a latte, but I am a little confused.”

“Join the club.” Raylan looked at Boyd. “Always a surreal experience chatting with you.” He walked to the entrance to wait for Tim

Boyd turned to Tim. “I’ll see you at the bar around nine?”

“That depends on how things go.”

“As always.”

Tim shrugged. “That’s the job,” he said.

“Tim.” Raylan said loudly. “Let’s go.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’ll text and let you know what’s going on,” he told Boyd.

Tim joined Raylan at the sliding glass doors. “Patience is a virtue,” he drawled.

Raylan threw his arm around Tim’s neck in a headlock and marched him out the door. He was petty enough to toss a smug smile at Boyd.

“Wait. What just happened?” Boyd said to the empty vestibule.

 

Break

 

Raylan found a spot to park and pulled off the unpaved road. The car bumped over the uneven ground until Raylan stopped under a tree. The house they were watching was on the opposite side of the road at the top of a slope. From their vantage point, Raylan and Tim would be able to see everyone who went in or came out the front door. A local LEO was stationed in the woods behind the house to watch the back door. According to the CI, the ramshackle cabin was a cache station and currently held 800 pounds of premium weed. Since an escaped federal prisoner was believed to be part of the motorcycle club that planned to take delivery, the marshals had been notified, and here they were.

Several minutes passed in silence and then Tim spoke. “You told me you’d never kissed a man.”

“I haven’t.”

“What about you and Boyd?”

“We were kids.”

“So you said, and I had the idea that you were around twelve or thirteen, no big deal, happens all the time. But I just heard you were still foolin’ around with Boyd after you graduated.”

“That don’t mean nothin’.”

“You’re wrong about that.”

“Is that right?” Raylan raised an eyebrow.

Tim nodded sagely. “It’s a scientific fact. Kiss me, and I’ll prove it to you.”

Raylan mimed shock. “What would Boyd say?”

“You chicken?” Tim teased.

“If you think blatant manipulation will work on me, you’re right.” Raylan glanced over at Tim. “You want to just go for it right here?”

“What’re you waiting for?” Tim’s tone was breezy. He was still kidding, but his heart had started beating so hard, he could feel the pulse pounding in his neck.

Right up until the moment their lips met, Tim was sure Raylan was joking, and then they touched, and the world as he knew it blew apart into countless shimmering fragments. A bolt of pure erotic _need_ zinged down his spine and bloomed at his core, filling him with heat. His cock stirred and stiffened as the kiss grew deeper and hotter. He pulled away, panting for breath as he stared into Raylan’s eyes, wondering if Raylan had felt it too.

“What the fuck just happened?” Raylan whispered.

Before Tim could think of an answer, they heard the distinctive sound of several Harley-Davidson motorcycles coming their way.


	6. Something in the Water

The stakeout went sideways in more ways than one. After the motorcycle gang showed up, Raylan spotted the fugitive among them and radioed the locals. A tactical unit busted in the doors and mayhem ensued in the form of running gun battles. Someone set fire to the marijuana and smoke began to pour out of the windows of the drug house, adding to the chaos. 

As Tim and Raylan were stuffing their prisoner in the back of Raylan’s car, the DEA showed up in a helicopter. As it turned out, they had a man undercover. It turned into a shitstorm that Tim and Raylan didn’t escape until well after dark. After turning the prisoner in, it was after ten.

“I’m so hungry, I barely remember what food tastes like,” Raylan said. “You want to get something to eat?”

“Yeah, I do, and I also want to address the elephant in the room.”

“I haven’t forgotten, but I’m starvin’.”

“That pizza joint on Monroe is still open.”

One calzone and one meatball sub later, Raylan ordered a second pitcher of beer.

“Who’s drivin’?” Tim said.

“I’ll call a cab if I’m too drunk to drive.”

Tim shrugged. “You’re a grown man.”

Raylan called out to their waitress. “Hey, never mind. Just bring the check.”

“I wasn’t judgin’ you,” Tim said.

“I know that. It just occurred to me that the conversation I want to have would go better somewhere less public.”

“Or even another time.” Tim dug out some bills for a tip when Raylan handed the waitress his card. “We don’t have to get all deep and meaningful tonight.”

“It’s like you don’t know me,” Raylan as he stood up. “When have I ever stopped to think before tackling something?”

“You do have a point.”

“Besides,” Raylan said, as he slid into the driver’s seat. “I can’t wait to kiss you again.” He savored the look of surprise on Tim’s face.

Neither man spoke until they reached Tim’s place.

“Shit!” Tim said, as Raylan parked. “I forgot to text Boyd.”

Raylan could just imagine how spun up Boyd must be right about now. He looked away to hide a smirk. He hadn’t wanted to get into this pissing contest, but since Boyd had insisted, Raylan was determined to enjoy it. Making Boyd jealous was easy, and it was no hardship hanging out with Tim. Of course, he hadn’t foreseen that lightning strike of a kiss. That had definitely not been in his nebulous plan of keeping Boyd off-balance.

“Call him,” Raylan said, as if he didn’t care one way or the other.

Tim opened his door and got out of the car. “Come on up,” he said. He tapped a message on his phone as they rode the elevator to the second floor. Seconds later, his text alert went off. He typed again. Read another reply. His phone rang. He turned it off.

Raylan gave Tim an inquisitive look.

“Boyd ain’t happy,” Tim said as he opened his apartment door. “And it’s somehow my fault.”

“If he’s goin’ to blame anybody, he ought to blame me,” Raylan said, as he sat at the kitchen counter.

“That’s true.” Tim went to the refrigerator. “Beer? Shot? Or do you want to be sensible and have some water?”

“Beer sounds good.”

Tim set a beer in front of Raylan. “My couch is a futon. Just sayin’.”

“Thank you, Tim.” Raylan took three long swallows before he set the bottle down. “I didn’t expect that,” he said.

“Are we talkin’ about the offer to sleep on my couch or the science experiment?”

“Obviously, we’re talkin’ about science.” Raylan met Tim’s gaze. “Up until we kissed, I was just fuckin’ with Boyd, because he made it so clear that he wants me to. It’s somethin’ we’ve done since we were eight or nine.”

“Whoa. You were usin’ me to mess with Boyd?”

“That’s what I just said.” Raylan reacted to Tim’s expression. “But I’m not lyin’ about that kiss.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. All I know is that I want to kiss you again.”

“Is there something in the water in Harlan County?” Tim said. “Because you and Boyd share a few of the same, uh, quirks. That ain’t the right word, but you know what I mean.”

“I sure as hell don’t.”

“Allow me to explain. What in hell makes you think it’s okay to use me like that just to harass Boyd?”

“You’re actually mad about this?”

Tim just stared at Raylan.

Raylan thought for a minute. “Okay, just tell me what I did wrong.”

“Let me find some crayons.” Tim took a drink of his water. “Okay, pretend you’re in a relationship. It’s not serious yet, but you’re not seeing anyone else. Got it?”

“Sure.”

“Now pretend your lover’s old friend thinks it would be funny to make him jealous by pretending to… you get the picture. Would you be okay with that?”

“Nope.”

“Well, that’s what you did wrong.”

“I didn’t look at it like that.”

“Because your old friend is dating a guy instead of a girl?”

Raylan thought for another minute. “That’s about the size of it. I honestly thought you’d be cool with it.” He paused. “Sorry.”

“Plus, you led me on with no intention of following through.”

“I’d say that remains to be seen.”

“Jesus, stop it!” Tim lowered his voice. “Just stop, okay? Boyd’s not even here.”

“But what if I really was interested?”

“Oh my god. You _can’t_ stop, can you?”

“I’m startin’ to feel like that boy who cried wolf.”

“How does that in any way relate to what we’re talkin’ about?”

Raylan met Tim’s gaze. “Because now I’m serious and you won’t believe me.”

Tim sighed. “Fuck me,” he said under his breath.

“If that’s an offer, all I want is a kiss.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“So… it’s a no on the kiss?”

Tim didn’t want to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. Once he started, he laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’ve spent the last four years looking for a man I could stick with. I had a few close encounters, but I was honestly thinkin’ I was doomed to a future of one-night-stands. I kind of gave up, and then Boyd Crowder walked up to me in a bar and asked if I wanted to dance. I didn’t.”

“You should’ve told him to fuck off.”

“I did, but he used a particularly devious ploy to keep my attention.”

“He bought you a beer?”

“Circle gets the square,” Tim said. “Anyway, I don’t have to tell you how charming Boyd can be when he wants something.”

Raylan rolled his eyes. “You didn’t sleep with him on the first date, did you?”

“I don’t know that you can call walking two blocks to a hotel a date.”

“You slut.” Raylan finished his beer and set the bottle down.

“Back in the Sandbox, they called me Slutterson.”

Raylan cracked up. “You should _not_ have told me that, son.”

“You watch your step. I haven’t forgiven you for being a jerk.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“You can say anything you want. Don’t mean I believe you.”

“Dammit, Tim.” Raylan leaned across the counter and touched his lips to Tim’s For half a second, he had the horrible feeling he’d made an irrevocable mistake, and then Tim responded. When he felt Tim return the slight pressure, Raylan opened his mouth just enough to be an invitation.

Tim almost accepted, but he sat back with a sigh. “Well, damn,” he said. “It wasn’t a fluke.”

Raylan blinked. “And?”

“Kissin’ you lights me up like an enfilade.”

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds encouragin’.”

“You’re cute when you’re confused, but….” Tim looked across the counter at Raylan. “As irresistible as I may find you, I am not free to do what I’d like to right now.”

“Now _you_ sound like Boyd.”

Tim laughed again. “Be serious for two minutes, okay?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Are you just fuckin’ with me right now, or are you really interested in takin’ this any farther?”

Raylan licked his lips. “Why can’t it be both?”

“Get out.”

“You asked me to be honest. I’m seriously interested in fuckin’ you.”

“You’d better not be screwin’ around, because I’m going to see Boyd tomorrow, and I’ll have to tell him the truth.”

“Which is?”

“As talented as Boyd is, he doesn’t make me—”

“What?”

Tim smirked. “I’ll tell you later. Right now, it’s time for bed. You know where the door is. See you at work.”

Raylan stared as Tim walked away, shedding clothing. He took a long, lingering look at the slopes of Tim’s shoulders and back before he turned away. He took a step, stopped to adjust himself, and left the apartment. He supposed he should be upset or disappointed in himself, but he was more amused than anything, and he liked being amused.

“There damn sure is somethin’ in the water around here,” he said, as he walked out of the building.

“Whatever do you mean by that, Raylan?” Boyd said from Raylan’s right.

“Are you hiding outside Tim’s window to see who’s visitin’?” Raylan shook his head.

“I was drivin’ by and saw your Lincoln.”

“And naturally, you thought somethin’ was goin’ on.” Raylan narrowed his eyes at Boyd. “Do you really not trust Tim?”

“Don’t try and turn this around on me. It’s you I don’t trust—with good reason.”

“Bullshit.”

“Swear to me you ain’t foolin’ around with Tim.”

“Will you listen to yourself?”

Boyd was quiet for a moment while he studied Raylan’s face. “You ain’t playin’ no more,” he said. It wasn’t a question. “Goddam you, Raylan. Don’t you even think about it.”

“I didn’t think about it. It just happened.”

“What just happened?” Boyd grabbed a fistful of Raylan’s shirt front.

“Take it easy,” Raylan said. “I don’t want to arrest you for assaulting a law officer.”

“Kiss my ass.” Boyd pushed Raylan away.

“You got no one to blame but yourself, Boyd. You’re the one who threw him at me.”

Boyd pursed his lips. “I reckon I did, a little.” He grinned. “Never thought you’d catch him.”

“That’ll teach you.”

“Oh no, this ain’t over. Don’t think for a minute that it is. I got skills and I’m willin’ to use ‘em.”

“I don’t know whether to laugh or throw up. Good night, Boyd.” Raylan pushed past him.

Boyd turned 180 degrees to keep Raylan in sight. “You’d best throw in the towel now and save yourself the embarrassment. You out of practice, son, while I have been honin’ my craft.”

Raylan reached his car and looked at Boyd over the roof. “I’ll make up for it with enthusiasm,” he said, before he got in and drove off.

Boyd watched the Lincoln’s taillights fade, and then he turned to look up at Tim’s window. He debated the wisdom of calling Tim or knocking on his door. It was around one-thirty in the morning. Tim wasn’t fond of surprise visits at any time of day, and he would find the timing highly suspicious. Weighed against these arguments was Boyd’s desire to settle things.

The window slid open, and Tim leaned out. “Go home, Boyd,” he said. “Or I swear to God, I’ll shoot you and say you tried to break in.”

“Call me,” Boyd said as he started walking.


	7. Fireworks

Boyd opened the door and let Tim in. As Tim entered, three men left by the bar’s side door. Tim glanced at them curiously, and then Boyd spoke.

“It sure is good to see you. I thought you were goin’ to make some excuse to not show up.”

“Why would you think I’d do that?”

“You sounded kind of mad the other night.” Boyd gestured for Tim to the bar.

Tim sat on a bar stool and leaned on his elbows. “The night I caught you lurking outside my place like a jealous husband?”

“Don’t I wish.”

Tim laughed as he took the beer Boyd handed him. “You? Married to me? That’s a bad sit-com premise, man.”

“You’re breakin’ my heart.”

“If you had one, you mean.”

Boyd set down his glass. “I am beginnin’ to believe you do not take me seriously.”

“Why would I do that?” Tim picked up the shot Boyd poured and drank it. “Take you seriously, I mean?”

“Are you tryin’ to hurt my feelin’s?”

“Are you sayin’ you have feelings?”

Boyd was quiet for a few seconds. “It is true that I have never led you to believe that I felt anything more than a profound lust for you.”

“And that’s just fine with me.”

“Let me finish. I’m as surprised as you are, but I cain’t deny I have feelin’s for you.”

“Sure you do,” Tim said without inflection.

“Again, I have to tell you that your incredulity is very hurtful.”

“If that’s true, then I’m sorry, but like you said, we never pretended this was anything but a good time.” Tim paused. “A very good time.”

“Well, call me old-fashioned, but once I start sleepin’ with someone on a more or less regular basis, I naturally develop tender feelin’s toward them,” Boyd said.

“I like how you threw in the _naturally_.”

“I cain’t help noticin’ that you are not reciprocatin’ my confession.”

“There’s no easy way to say this. I don’t feel the same way you do.”

“That’s… disappointin.” Boyd shrugged. “But I can always hope to change your mind.” He took Tim’s right hand and put it over his heart. “You feel that?”

“Are you proving you have a heart?”

“I’m showin’ you what you do to me. Why don’t you bring that beer into the back room?”

“I’m not stayin’.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’d feel like a shit if I did.”

Boyd grinned. “That’s sweet, but it’s fine with me. I don’t require you to feel love when we’re fuckin’. It would be nice, but it ain’t necessary.”

“That ain’t what I meant. I’ve been thinkin’ about what I want, and—”

Boyd held up a finger. “If Raylan’s name comes out of your mouth, I will scream.”

Tim pushed his beer away. “I guess I should go then.”

“Wait!” Boyd put his hand over Tim’s. “Just wait a minute.” He poured two more shots. “Go ahead and say what you came here to say… and bear in mind that I went to the trouble of doin’ a little manscapin’ in anticipation of this evenin’.”

“Manscaping?” Tim cocked his head to the side. “Are you tellin’ me you trimmed your pubes?”

“I thought it might add somethin’ to the festivities.” Boyd smiled. “Tell the truth now, you’re intrigued.”

“Little bit.” Tim sipped the whiskey. “You know I like to think of myself as a pretty straight shooter, so to speak.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“I have to be honest with you, even if it hurts. I’m confessin’ to you that I kissed Raylan.”

“Well, ain’t that just grand. And I suppose fireworks went off?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Boyd screamed.

“Jesus!” Tim exclaimed.

“I apologize. That was purely involuntary.”

“I’m glad this place is empty.”

“Would you care to enlighten me as to your plans for the immediate future?”

“Are you goin’ to scream again?”

“No promises.”

“Yeah, that _was_ our agreement.”

“You don’t need to remind me. I remember exactly what you said that night after you let me sex you up at that no-tell hotel.”

“I _let_ you?” A crease appeared between Tim’s eyebrows. “I’m not sure I’d characterize it like that, but okay. I’m glad you remember. It makes me feel like less of a shit.”

“Why don’t you just come out and say you’re kickin’ me to the curb for somethin’ better?”

“Because I would never say somethin’ like that. I don’t think of this as tradin’ up. There is nothin’ wrong with you. I just—”

“Like him better.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there ain’t a damned thing I can do about that, but I ain’t givin’ you up without a fight.”

“You aren’t giving me up. I’m callin’ it quits. Any efforts you make to hinder that won’t be appreciated.”

“I think you forgot who you’re talkin’ to.”

“I really hoped you’d be more… pragmatic, I guess. You usually are.”

“Why would you think I’d let you go?”

“Because you don’t have a choice?”

Boyd smiled. “You’d think so, wouldn’t you?”

“Okay.” Tim stood up. “I’m goin’.”

“I could stop you, but that would just make you mad, and I’d most likely go to jail. So, you go on and see how happy you are with Raylan Givens. I can guarantee you fireworks, but that’s just a lot of noise and pretty lights.”

“You’re probably right, but I have to do this.”

“When the show’s over, you give me a call. I won’t make you crawl too much. Hell, I’ll welcome you back with open arms. Truth is, when you kiss me, it’s fireworks.”

“That was a good one, Boyd. You sounded _real_ sincere.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be mean about it.”

“Then don’t insult me. I’m goin’ now.” Tim walked away.

Boyd didn’t say anything until the door closed behind Tim. “Well, this certainly sucks,” he told the ceiling.

 

Break

 

Raylan managed to wait until Tim sat down at the table before he asked. “So, did you tell him?”

“Tell who what?” Tim looked up as the waitress approached. “Hey, Kitty, I’ll have the usual.”

Raylan waited to speak until Kitty had set down Tim’s iced tea and walked away. “You know damn well.”

Tim sipped his tea. “Yeah, I talked to Boyd. He really does _not_ like you right now.”

“How about you? You like me right now?”

“You ain’t makin’ it easy.”

Raylan smiled ruefully. “I guess I don’t make anything easy, do I?”

“You’re probably worth it,” Tim said drily. “I sure hope so anyway.”

“You feelin’ some buyer’s remorse?”

“I don’t exactly feel like I’ve bought anything.”

Raylan finished his beer and set the bottle down. “Boyd might disagree. He might say you bought my line of bullshit.”

Tim gave Raylan a sharp look.

“He’d be wrong,” Raylan said. “It wasn’t a line.”

“Good. I threw Boyd over pretty damn quick for you.”

“I can only assume you have a good reason.”

“Fireworks,” Tim said, as Kitty returned with his bacon cheeseburger and onion rings.

“Let me know if you want anything else, honey,” Kitty said before she left.

Tim layered the tomato, onion, and lettuce on the burger and took a bite. Raylan’s steak was untouched.

“Fireworks?” Raylan repeated uncertainly. “Care to elaborate?”

“Yeah. That’s what it feels like when you touch me.”

Raylan looked around to see who might be listening, simultaneously freaked out and thrilled by Tim’s answer.

“Relax,” Tim said. “No one can hear us.”

“I’d rather talk in private.”

“Fine. Finish your dinner. I’m going to.”

Raylan watched Tim bite into the burger again. Things weren’t going quite the way he’d imagined. Tim was hardly chomping at the bit to be alone with him. He applied himself to chewing and swallowing the ribeye and baked potato in record time. He actually finished slightly ahead of Tim.

“You want to come to my place?” Raylan asked as they walked to the parking lot.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I thought we could do some more science.”

“You think I’m the kind of person who’d break up with a guy and make out with another guy a couple of hours later?”

“Yeah, mostly because you’re a guy.”

“You make a good point, but Deputy Marshal Slutterson is goin’ home alone.”

Raylan smiled. “Got it. I’m just, you know, excited.”

“Me too, but I know I’ll feel better about myself if I just go home.”

“I understand,” Raylan lied. “See you at work.”

“Good night.”

Raylan was startled when Tim put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He quickly got over his surprise and responded with his default full-bore approach. He wrapped his arms around Tim and boldly took control of the kiss. Tim gave as good as he got, until one of them had to end it or be party to public lewdness.

Tim broke the kiss and leaned back against the circle of Raylan’s arms. “See you tomorrow.”

Raylan reluctantly let Tim go. “Fireworks,” he murmured as he watched Tim walk to his car. He sure enough knew what Tim meant by that. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d got this hard, this fast. There was no turning back now.


	8. Tease

Tim put up with Raylan’s hovering as long as he could. “Do you actually need something, or do you just enjoy breathin’ on my neck?”

“Just lookin’ at your screen.” Raylan stopped leaning over Tim. “Want to get some lunch?”

“At ten-fifteen? Hard pass.”

“How about in an hour and forty-five minutes?”

Tim looked up and met Raylan’s gaze. “Sure. Now, can I get some work done?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Tim focused on his computer screen again.

After a moment, Raylan went back to his desk, feeling dismissed. For close to six months, he’d been sitting in the low-walled cubicle next to Tim’s, but this was the first time he’d been so acutely aware of Tim’s presence. The clear partitions at head-height allowed everyone in the office to see everyone else, but today Raylan was only interested in one of his colleagues.

That kiss had changed everything for him. Now, there was nothing about Tim that wasn’t utterly fascinating, from the way he walked to way he drank coffee. Raylan recognized this as the beginning of a pattern, or more accurately, the start of the second stage, but this was point where he usually realized it was happening again. Raylan sighed.

_Another redhead._

Raylan remembered his reprobate father, Arlo, sitting him down for a talk when he was thirteen. Mom had died a scant three months previous, and her sister, Aunt Helen, had moved in to “do for us,” as Arlo had put it. “Doing” consisted of taking up the wifely chores, which apparently included sleeping with her brother-in-law. She was the one who told Arlo he needed to have a talk with his son after she caught Raylan with an older girl.

Raylan clearly remembered the look of distaste on his father’s face as he sat down on the other side of the table. Arlo had no problem with Raylan tomcattin’ around, as he put it, but he was disgusted with Raylan’s technique.

“You got no more sense than a coon dog on a scent,” Arlo had said in his most withering tone, which had been known to shrivel a tomato plant at twenty paces. “Cain’t see no farther than your own pecker.”

Raylan had wanted to ask who else’s pecker he should be looking past, but that would just earn him a backhanded slap that would more than likely knock him out of his chair. So, he sat and listened to his father tell him how big a fool he was and that he shouldn’t expect any help if some little whore caught pregnant.

Arlo was a hard, selfish man with tunnel-vision, but he was right about Raylan, insofar as sexual attraction. Once the spark was struck, Raylan could go from oblivious to just this side of obsessed in roughly sixty seconds—and it was always a redhead. His ex-wife was a prime example. That fire had burned so hotly, it nearly burned them both to the ground.

Raylan glanced at Tim again and felt a trembling tingle somewhere below his belt buckle. There was no stopping it now, and who knew? Maybe it would be different with a man.

 

Break

 

At eleven fifty-nine, Raylan got up from his desk and picked up his hat. “Tim, you ready?”

“What?” Tim looked up. “Oh, right, lunch.” He saved some work and logged out before he joined Raylan.

“What sounds good?” Raylan asked as they walked to the elevator.

“I had Mongolian last night.”

Raylan glanced over at Tim, unsure if he was being kidded. “Mongolian huh?”

The elevator doors opened, and they got in.

“It’s basically barbecue. The sauces are interesting.”

“I’ll have to try it. I had pizza, so I’m up for anything.”

They left the elevator for the parking structure.

“Let’s take my car,” Raylan said.

“Fine with me, and I don’t care where we eat. I’m easy.”

“Bullshit,” Raylan said under his breath as he pushed the unlock button on his key fob.

“Did you think I wouldn’t hear that?” Tim asked. He got in on the passenger side and buckled his seat belt.

Raylan started the engine, and then drove out to the street. He turned right and headed away from downtown. “You know, we could go to my place and eat leftover pizza after we fool around.”

“Wow, that’s really tempting,” Tim said with an utter lack of inflection.

“I guessing I shouldn’t even bother asking for a b.j.”

Tim laughed. “I’m laughing, but I’m more confused than amused.”

“About what?”

“Hang a right here. Maxim’s Deli is two blocks down on the left.” Tim waited until Raylan did as instructed before he spoke again. “Since the moment I hinted I was interested, you’ve been acting like a goddam frat boy.”

“A frat boy? Me?” Raylan snorted.

“You’re like a frat boy in a spring break movie. That guy who’s desperate to lose his virginity.”

Raylan laughed.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get that you haven’t been a virgin in a long time, but you _are_ jumping feet first into something you don’t have a lot of experience with.”

“As far as you know.” Raylan smirked.

“You can’t say something like that and not expect a few questions,” Tim said as Raylan pulled around the deli to the parking lot behind it.

“I can’t say I’d be happy to answer your questions, but it’s probably the right thing to do.” Raylan looked inquiringly at Tim.

“Get out of the car.” Tim opened his door and got out. “Let’s talk about it on a full stomach.”

Raylan asked for a table on the patio and was pleased to see no one else dining al fresco. He and Tim both took the recommendation for Reuben and potato salad combo and demolished the sandwiches in minutes. Raylan pushed the basket of pastrami and potato remnants aside and took a sip of his iced tea. “So… frat boy?” he said.

“Are you aware that you’re at me constantly with what you probably think are cute come-ons?”

“Yeah. I told you. I’m excited.”

“Me too, but—”

“Then what’s the hold up? You slept with Boyd five minutes after you met him.” The second the words were out, Raylan knew he’d fucked up. He spoke quickly. “Tim, I’m sorry. That was a bonehead thing to say.”

“It was really more of a dickhead thing to say, since your dick is clearly doing the talking for you lately.” Tim shook his head. “I can’t quite believe you’re that eager to sleep with me. It just doesn’t add up. Maybe that’s why it grates when you act like a total horn dog.”

“How can you doubt my horn dogness?”

“Uh, because you’ve never in the past given the slightest indication you were bisexual, much less attracted to me. To be honest, I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Why?”

“Whenever you’re around me, you seem kind of… irritated.”

Raylan smiled. “Well, what do you know? Boyd was right.”

“About what?”

“He told me someday I’d figure out why you annoyed me, or words to that effect.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes, it is, Tim.” Raylan met Tim’s gaze. “I get irritated because I want to nail you, and I know I shouldn’t, but I don’t like havin’ to follow the rules. So, I get a little ornery.”

“Well, that certainly was a fine example of Givensplaining.”

“You’re too clever for me.”

“Now see, _that’s,_ why I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Fuck you, Slutterson.”

Tim’s face went still.

“Did I say something wrong?” Raylan asked.

“Yeah and no. It just took me back to someplace I never want to be again. You couldn’t know that.” Tim picked up his drink. “Let’s go.”

They got in Raylan’s car and Raylan turned up the air conditioning as soon as the engine was running. He’d parked in shade of a tree that overhung the lot, but the interior was hot.

“Should cool off in a minute,” he said.

“If only you’d do the same.”

Raylan snapped. “Goddammit, if my attention is so unwelcome, I’ll just—"

“Raylan.”

Raylan turned to look at Tim. What he saw in Tim’s eyes prompted him to lean across the console and give him a kiss. He expected Tim to pull away and give him a tongue-lashing, but Tim found other uses for his tongue. When the kiss ended, Raylan was breathless and hard. “We could still go to my place,” he said.

“We’re on the clock,” Tim said.

Raylan gave him a measured look. “You know somethin’? I’m startin’ to think you’re a tease.”

 

Break

 

Raylan parked in the side yard of Ava’s house. He wasn’t convinced it was a good idea to make her a confidential informant, but the Assistant District Attorney was. And since Raylan had history in Harlan County, he’d drawn the assignment. He’d do the job, but they couldn’t force him to be happy about it. Though Ava had been acquitted of murder, and her husband had sure enough deserved to die, Raylan knew what she was capable of and how strong her will was. He also knew she’d had a crush on him since high school, because she’d told him. He was not looking forward to dealing with her.

Just a couple of days ago, he’d felt like he was on an upswing, but now, he wasn’t so sure. Besides the Ava thing, his ex-wife had taken a job in the same building where he worked, and Tim was still acting like he gave zero fucks. Not that it was unusual for Tim to act like that, but it wasn’t easy for Raylan to rein himself in, be patient, or let things run their course. He wanted what he wanted, and he didn’t take well to being balked. It was like he’d regressed to his senior year at Harlan High.

Raylan sighed and got out of the car. “You’re building character,” he told himself, but it did nothing to assuage his current sullen view of life.

“Raylan Givens!” Boyd said as he came out the screen door onto the porch. “I surely was not expectin’ to see you.”

“Where’s Ava?”

“I’m fine, and you?”

“Is Ava here or not?”

Boyd narrowed his eyes at Raylan. “Or not.”

“What are you doin’ here?”

“I needed a place to stay. Ava kindly offered me a room.”

Raylan came up the steps. “When do you expect her back?”

“Honestly, I thought you were her.”

Raylan frowned. “What would you know about honesty?”

“Whoa, son. It’s a little early to be so uncivil.”

“Like I give a shit. Now, I’m goin’ to sit here and wait for Ava, and you are goin’ to give me negative crap, understood?”

Boyd took a step back. “You should think about puttin’ your hands on your hips when you deliver some badass line like that.”

“Now, see, that was some crap.” Raylan took a step toward Boyd.

“Hold on,” Boyd said. “Are you really goin’ to stoop to physical intimidation?”

“If I must.”

“What’s got you all spun up?” Boyd asked. “Is Tim treatin’ you like you treat women? I could have told you—”

Raylan snorted. “As if I’d discuss my personal problems with you.”

“Seein’ as how I _am_ one of your personal problems….”

“Boyd, shut up.” Raylan sat down on the only chair that didn’t rock.

“Why are you bein’ such a prick? You won.”

“Were we playin’ a game?”

Boyd sat on the porch swing. “The same one we been playin’ since junior high.”

“If you say so.”

“You always were a tease.”

Raylan focused on Boyd. “You’re projecting,” he said.

“You’ve always been the handsomest man in the room, and you’ve always known it. I’ve watched you work that cocky cowboy mojo on any number of young ladies. You like bein’ a fantasy, knowing that people are checkin’ you out.”

“Your imagination is— I don’t have words.”

“Words never were your strong suit, Raylan.”

“I sense a hidden meanin’.”

“Since you mention it, what are you going to do with Tim when the novelty of sleepin’ with him wears off?”

“Why would it wear off?”

“Because that’s what novelty means. It can only be new once.”

“I get it. You have more in common with Tim than I do.” Raylan didn’t want to be baited into this conversation, but damn, it felt good to confront Boyd. “I don’t care.”

“That’s so typical of you. Did you know he likes Scrabble?”

“I do now.”

Boyd shook his head. “You think I’m not good enough for him. What makes you think you are?”

Raylan sighed. “That’s kind of a moot point, ain’t it? He picked me.”

“Did that feel good?”

“Yeah, actually, it kind of did.” Raylan paused. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“Well, it certainly makes you a person.”

“I’m in a shitty mood.”

“Really? You seem like you always do to me.”

“Fuck you.”

Boyd chuckled. “Is that your problem, Raylan? Are you… frustrated?”

“I’m not havin’ this conversation with you.”

“You ain’t sealed the deal yet!” Boyd cackled. “Here I was torturin’ myself with images of—”

“Boyd.” Raylan’s voice held a note of warning.

Boyd ignored it. “Did you get to second base yet?”

“That’s funny.”

“I apologize for enjoyin’ this so much, but it tickles me to death. Then again, I’m a big, big fan of irony, as you may know, and this is like a monkey’s paw situation.”

“You’re just babbling now, aren’t you?”

“Let me educate you, and by the way, Tim would have got that reference.”

Raylan rolled his eyes.

“Forget it then,” Boyd said. “You don’t deserve my speech about irony, and it would be wasted on your dumb ass anyway. I’m just going to gloat because you got what you wanted, but now it isn’t what you wanted.”

“I’m sure that in some universe far away, your words make sense.” Raylan looked up at the sound of an engine.

Boyd glanced over his shoulder and saw Ava coming up the road. “I’ll go to my room and leave you to your business with Ava.”

“Appreciated.”

Boyd got up and went inside. “By the way, I’m goin’ to get him back,” he said through the screen.

Raylan stood up to greet Ava but spared a hard glance at the door. He wanted to go after Boyd and explain things to him more clearly, but he was on the job. Not until he finished speaking with Ava would he be free to finish the conversation he’d never wanted to have.


	9. The Best Planned Lays

Raylan stood in the middle of the room and glanced around. Fridge stocked with alcohol and snacks? Check. Ginormo-screen TV? Check. Comfy couch with strategically arranged pillows? Check. He’d had the maid service in a day early and the place smelled faintly but pleasantly of citrus fruit. All horizontal surfaces were clutter-free, and the bathroom positively sparkled. He could find no fault, nothing that would put a person off a romantic mood, and yet, it didn’t look like a calculated scene of seduction.

He checked the clock and saw he had at least ten minutes before he could reasonably expect Tim to show up. The boy was punctual, but Raylan didn’t expect him to arrive on the dot. All was ready, so he could relax and have a beer, if he wanted to.

Yeah. Right. He could relax. Fat chance of that. Just the possibility that he and Tim might get down to some serious action had him so keyed up that he was tempted to jerk off. 

Raylan was self-aware enough to know that some of what he was feeling was resentment. Tangled up with the desire, fascination, and longing, was a strand of anger at the power wielded by the object of his affection. Tim could bestow pleasure or pain with a word, a look, or a gesture. And he couldn’t tell if he had the same effect on Tim.

Raylan caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the sink and realized he was pacing. He also realized that he was responsible for his reactions to Tim’s words and actions, but he’d never found it easy to accept blame. He always took responsibility for himself, but it was never easy. Far easier to lay it off on the other person for a while… which was why he was divorced.

Headlights flashed as a vehicle turned into Raylan’s driveway, and his heart started beating faster. Let Boyd think this was all about some dumb feud he’d dreamed up. Let him think this was some kind of twisted grudge-fuck, if that made him feel better. As for Raylan, his excitement was genuine. He might not know what he was getting into, but neither was he scared. He was standing in the open doorway of an airplane, and he couldn’t wait to jump.

 

Break

 

“Hey,” Tim said, when Raylan opened the door. He proffered a six-pack.

Raylan took the beer. “Come on in,” he said as he stepped aside.

“That’s a new beer they just got in at the place on the corner.”

Raylan read the label. “Patagonia?” He took two out and put the rest in the fridge with twenty-four of their cousins.

Tim accepted the beer Raylan offered him. He took a drink. “Inoffensive,” was his judgment.

“I wouldn’t kick it out of bed.” Raylan took another long swallow. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah.”

“How does _Diehard_ sound?”

“Kind of like _yippee-ki-yay-motherfucker_.”

Raylan chuckled. “You feel like watchin’ it?”

“Always.”

“Get comfortable and I’ll be back with popcorn.”

“Outstanding.”

Raylan poured the microwaved corn into a big, plastic bowl, turned off the kitchen light, and returned to the living room. He set the bowl on the coffee table and hesitated for just a split-second before plopping down next to Tim.

Tim was ensconced in the left corner of the couch, where Raylan had craftily built his pillow trap. He looked extremely comfortable and not a little fuckable with his lanky length sprawled over those cushions.

Raylan picked up the remote and started the movie. About the time chief villain Hans Gruber was introducing himself to his hostages on screen, Raylan and Tim went for the popcorn at the same time. Their hands brushed, and then their eyes met.

“Fuck it,” Raylan said under his breath. He reached for Tim, and Tim was more than willing to meet him halfway. Raylan thrilled to the unique sensation of being held by someone who was as physically strong as he was. The embrace was good, really good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted the fireworks.

“Gonna kiss you now,” he mumbled. Fair warning.

“Not if I kiss you first.” Tim took Raylan’s mouth like some exotic fruit he was tasting for the first time.

Raylan savored the slow, thorough exploration, the taste of hops, salt, and butter, the building tightness in his groin, Tim’s confident caresses, but abruptly, he needed things to move faster. He didn’t think Tim would mind a little aggressive attention, so he let the reins out a notch. The soft moans muffled against his mouth convinced him Tim was enjoying his unreserved style… or lack thereof. Encouraged, he gave himself to the flow of the moment, to the adventure of making love to a man. At least, he hoped that’s what was happening.

“How we doin’?” Raylan asked when he broke the marathon kiss for oxygen.

Raylan felt Tim’s breath warm on his neck just before Tim bit down on his earlobe. The small pain released something in Raylan. With his superior weight, he pressed Tim against the pillows. He could feel the curved ridge of Tim’s hard-on through at least two layers of clothing. Lining his cock up with Tim’s and thrusting was the most natural thing in the world… and the most exhilarating. Each stroke was welcomed with a counter-thrust that increased the delicious friction. His pleasure mounted higher and higher.

“Wait,” Tim gasped. “Let me—” He worked a hand down the front of Raylan’s jeans found his cock. Awkwardly, he stroked the hard length through a layer of cotton underwear.

Raylan groaned deep in his chest. It wasn’t going to take much of this to push him over the edge. He shifted slightly, rolling onto one hip, so he could reach Tim’s crotch. Cupping Tim’s hardon, he squeezed and rubbed as he nuzzled at the crook of Tim’s neck.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Tim gasped and tightened his grip on Raylan, as he came.

Raylan slid his hands around to Tim’s ass and squeezed while Tim stroked him. He bent his neck and place little sucking kisses the length of Tim’s throat.

“Fuck that’s good,” Tim moaned.

Raylan came with the purring sound of Tim’s satiated voice in his ears. The orgasm lifted him out of himself and put him in free-fall like a feather on a warm wind. Breathless, he lay draped over Tim until he had the energy and presence of mind to shift his weight.

“I forgot how nice breathing is,” Tim said in a drowsy voice.

“That was… that was some amazing sex considering we still have all our clothes on.”

“How gay do you feel?”

Raylan chuckled. “I don’t feel any different—other than the world-class orgasm.”

“Yeah, that was nice.”

“What do you want to do now?” Raylan asked in hopes Tim’s answer would involve the removal of clothing and more sex.

“If it ain’t too crass,” Tim drawled. “I’d kind of like to watch the rest of the movie.”

“Really?”

“Well, you know what they say. It ain’t Christmas until Hans Gruber jumps off Nakatomi Tower.”

“Who says that? And it ain’t Christmas.”

“Are you sure? Cause I just got the best present.”

Raylan grinned. “That was lame, but I don’t care. I feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Tim agreed.

“You really want to finish the movie?”

“Right after I clean up. It’s been a while since I shot off in my tighty-whities.”

While Tim was in the bathroom, Raylan cleaned up at the kitchen sink. He was back on the couch when Tim returned. As soon as Tim sat, Raylan pressed “play.” He was pleasantly surprised and more than happy to oblige when Tim snuggled up to him. With an armful of Tim half on his lap, Raylan practically vibrated with happiness until the movie ended.

Tim extricated himself from Raylan’s embrace and got to his feet. “Thanks for the movie,” he said. “I should get home.”

“You’re kidding. I figured you’d stay the night.”

“Nope.” Tim shook his head. “If I stay, I won’t be able to resist fooling around with you again. As many more times as possible.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Tim laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Raylan pulled Tim into his arms. “Stay. I haven’t even seen you naked yet.”

“Let’s save something to look forward to.” Tim hugged Raylan hard and then pushed him away. “Same time tomorrow night?”

For an answer, Raylan framed Tim’s face with his hands and kissed him thoroughly before letting him go.

“Well… okay.” Tim took a deep breath. “You’re one hell of a kisser. I almost came again.”

Raylan almost said, “Better than Boyd?” but he caught himself in time. “If you like the way I kiss, then I’m glad,” he said instead.

Tim looked at Raylan for several moments as though trying to make a decision. “All right then, Raylan. I’m lookin’ forward to the sequel.”

Raylan stood in his doorway and watched Tim’s taillights recede in the distance. Making out with Tim had been just good as he’d imagined it would be, and there was so much more to look forward to. 

Maybe Boyd was right, and he’d been deceiving himself all these years with all those women. Raylan frowned slightly. No, he’d truly been attracted to each and every one of them. Yet, he couldn’t deny there was a time he was so hot for Boyd Crowder that he thought he’d literally catch fire. He reminded himself that Boyd had been a different person back then, before he’d succumbed to the larceny that ran in his veins and taken up the family drug-running tradition. Once, Boyd had been a bright, fearless boy as desperate as Raylan was to get out of Harlan County and out from under their fathers’ thumbs.

Raylan sighed. Not since he’d broken with Boyd had he found another man attractive. It was a little ironic that Boyd had been the one to put Tim in his path. Was that just a weird coincidence or a cosmic alignment? Who knew?

“Certainly not me,” Raylan murmured as he shut and locked the door.

It had been a good evening. He had pretty much successfully seduced Tim, and in the process, learned he was not only okay with gay sex, he wanted as much of it as he could get. As long as it was with Tim.

 

Break

 

Tim saw the sign for Daniel’s Bar and the thought that a drink would take the edge off seemed like a good idea. An open spot at the curb became an omen. He parked and walked into the dim interior where a local band was working out their rock versus country identity issues on stage. The singer vacillated between Carrie Underwood and Lady Gaga and somehow ended up sounding like Taylor Swift. That was just fine with Tim. Tim liked Taylor Swift. And Carrie Underwood. He was still on the fence about Lady Gaga, but he sang along with _Born This Way_ when it came on the radio.

“Hi, Larry,” he said, when the bartender came over. “I need a shot of whiskey. Surprise me.”

Larry picked up a shot glass, turned his back to Tim, and selected a bottle. He turned back around set the full glass in front of Tim. “On the house,” he said.

“Why?”

“You said to surprise you.” Larry chuckled at his own wit.

“Thanks, man.” Tim downed the shot and set the glass on the bar. “Nice.”

“Smooth, huh?”

Tim nodded.

“Pour him another one of those,” Boyd said at Tim’s shoulder.

Tim shifted to lean back against the bar. “If I’d realized it was Ex-Boyfriend Night, I wouldn’t have stopped in.”

“Chill, baby. Surely you aren’t scared to have a drink with me.”

Tim laughed. “Fine. I’ll have a ginger ale.”

“So, you are scared.”

“I don’t doubt you’re scrappy, and it’s been a while since combat training, but I’m willing to bet I could still take you.”

“That’s not in doubt, Tim.” Boyd picked up the shot Larry set in front of him.

Larry looked at Tim.

“Fine. Give me a shot and a ginger ale,” Tim said.

Boyd cast his gaze the length of Tim’s lithe frame. “You’re lookin’ mighty relaxed.”

“Does it show?” Tim drank his shot and then took up the glass of soda.

“I’m guessin’ you got lucky with… him.” Boyd was quiet for a few moments. “Was it everything you dreamed of?”

“Why do this?”

“I can take it if you can.”

“Why would you think I want to hurt you?”

“Oh, I see. It isn’t intentional. My pain is… what? Peripheral? A by-product?”

“Do you have another mode besides melodrama?”

“Larry!” Boyd held up his glass. “I need something to put out these flames.”

“So that’s a no?” Tim said.

Boyd returned his attention to Tim. “I miss your sense of humor. You could always make me laugh.”

“Yeah, I make some pretty funny fuck faces.”

“It ain’t just about sex. I miss playin’ Scrabble and chess with you. I cain’t do my mornin’ crossword because it makes me think of you.”

“If you’re tryin’ to make me feel bad, you can stop.” Tim drank another shot. “Your work here is done.”

“I’m just tryin’ to tell you how much I miss you.”

“I don’t want to sound heartless, but you’re forgetting I know what a chameleon you are.”

“You’re goin’ to have to explain that.”

Tim thought for a minute about what he wanted to say. “The thing is, you’ve convinced yourself there was some grand passion instead of a serial hook-up, which is what it was. I don’t know if you did it because it gives you an excuse to keep hating Raylan or if you’re just bored. I don’t care either way. You won’t convince me. No matter how good you are at adopting a persona, I know you. I’ve seen you without your trappings. Do I need to go on?”

“No, Tim, you don’t need to do anything but be you and die someday.”

Tim looked over at Boyd and finally engaged fully. “I’m in a good mood right now, so if you’re thinking about getting snotty, can you check yourself?”

“Why don’t we find out?”

Tim lowered his voice. “Look, you and I had some incredible sexy times. On a scale of one to ten, they were all elevens or above. Believe me, you are enshrined in my sexual hall-of-fame—”

“But?”

“But it’s better with him.” Tim paused. “I didn’t want to say that, but you apparently wanted to hear it.”

Boyd shook his head. “This is so much more complicated than it needs to be.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s real simple.” Tim drank another shot. “You and me are not a thing anymore. That’s the extent of your involvement in my life right now.”

“I know I told you to chill, but that was downright cold.”

“Just a fact.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes, Boyd.” Tim met the other man’s eyes again. “I’m sorry it’s painful for you, I really am, but it’s a fact that you have no place in my life now. If I knew why, I’d tell you, but I’m just as mixed-up as you are.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“For all I know, you could have been doggin’ Raylan this whole time and usin’ me to get him interested. I ain’t sayin’ that’s what happened, but you can see how it might look that way.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “You’re right,” he said. “In fact, a week after he showed up, I more or less told him I was goin’ to get him into bed.”

“You did not!”

“True story.”

“Well, goddam, Tim.”

“It was a joke. He was being cocky and kind of an ass, so I teased him a little bit.”

“Good for you. He sure can be a cocky ass and that’s the truth. Why did you never tell me this story when we were… together?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you go ballistic when Raylan’s name comes up.”

“Yeah, that was probably it.” Boyd sipped his whiskey. “Give me one chance,” he said. “Just one chance to change your mind. Come with me right now, and I’ll rock your world. I’ll make you forget Raylan Givens.”

“No,” Tim said without hesitation. “I never cheated on you, and I won’t cheat on him.”

“You engaged already?”

“Do me a favor?”

“Name it.”

Tim put down his empty ginger ale glass. “Don’t embarrass yourself, okay? I’m bein’ selfish here. I’d like to keep a good memory of you as this articulate, stylish, Zen sex master, and I can’t do that if you make an ass of yourself.”

“Well-played,” Boyd said. “Appealin’ to my public image was a smart move, but I ain’t seen you make a stupid one yet.”

“Not even takin’ up with He Who Must Not Be Named?”

“That wasn’t stupid. Me and Raylan may currently be in an adversarial situation, but that don’t mean I cain’t appreciate the boy’s finer points. He’s a catch, and you caught him. I admire you.”

Tim made a scoffing noise. “Keep pourin’ it on. I am immune to your sweet talk.”

Boyd’s demeanor underwent a rapid and drastic change. The smile dropped off his face and his posture stiffened. “Yeah, that always bothered me. I can get almost anybody to do what I want by just havin’ a little talk with ‘em, but not you. Why is that, I wonder?”

“You’re not the first sweet-talker I’ve run into. After a while, you get wise. You learn to ignore the sizzle and focus on the steak.”

Boyd nodded. “Eyes on the prize. I like that. It’s kind of my philosophy too.”

“No kidding,” Tim said drily. He noted the change in Boyd’s manner, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen dozens of times. As he’d observed, Boyd was a chameleon. It was interesting.

“You know, Tim—” Boyd stopped in mid-thought. “Someday, you’re goin’ to realize you ain’t a tourist here. This is your life. You cain’t just take a step back whenever you feel like it.”

“Sure, I can. Been doin’ it since sniper school.”

Boyd finished off his drink and set the glass down with a decisive gesture. “The day will come when you will have to step up.” He turned and walked away.

“Well, that’s what I call an exit,” Larry said from behind Tim.

“Yeah? Well, he’s real good at those.” Tim settled his bill and went home.


	10. Shootin' Match

As they exited Duffy’s Shooting Range, Raylan glanced over at Tim. The setting sun bathed everything in rose-gold light like an outward manifestation of the heat Raylan was feeling. Watching Tim handle a firearm had taken on a decidedly erotic aspect since they’d started “seeing” each other, as Raylan thought of it. Almost anything Tim did with his hands was sexy because Tim had sexy hands, but watching him load, fire, and reload a weapon had the same effect on Raylan’s sex drive as injecting nitrous into a car engine.

“What do you want to eat?” Tim asked as they got into Raylan’s Town Car.

“Are you on the menu?”

“That was pretty cheesy.”

“I’m serious. I want to jump you so bad.”

“Mexican?”

“I was thinking French.” Raylan backed out of the parking space.

“What?”

Raylan checked traffic and pulled onto the street. “Like a sixty-nine.”

“Wow, you’re really pouring on the fromage.”

“Well, dammit, when are going to do it again?”

“That’s better. Just be honest. So… you’re saying you want sex.”

“Yes! Don’t you?”

“Of course, I do, but I don’t think we should pull over and get in the back seat, do you?” After a few seconds of silence, Tim spoke again. “Are you actually thinking about it?” he asked accusingly.

“It’s a big back seat.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“That’s a compliment where I’m from.”

“And this is the look I get on my face when I’m not surprised.”

“Cute. Can we get back to talkin’ about sex?”

“Are you that turned on?”

“You didn’t notice me limpin’ to the car?”

Tim shook his head, but he was smiling. “What am I goin’ to do with you?”

“I can think of one or two things.”

“Where?”

“What?”

“Your place? My place? Hotel?” Tim gave Raylan the side-eye. “I’m not doin’ anything in your back seat.”

“You say that now.” Raylan tipped him a wink.

“Have I mentioned how bold you are? According to you, you had your first sexual experience with a man about a biscuit ago, and now, you want to do everything at once.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Tim laughed. “I swear I can’t tell if you’re fuckin’ with me or not.”

“Payback sure is a bitch, ain’t she?”

Tim put a hand on Raylan’s crotch, and Raylan nearly ran off the road.

“Jesus, Tim!” he exclaimed when he had the car under control again.

“Well, you aren’t lyin’ about how turned on you are.”

“That may have changed as my life passed before my eyes.”

“Then I guess you don’t want a blow job.”

Raylan’s head snapped around so fast, he almost got dizzy.

“Eyes on the road,” Tim said.

“Just out of curiosity, would you really give me a blow job in the car?”

“Not in town.”

“Goddam, Tim, you’re goin’ to give me a heart attack.” Raylan tapped the brakes and slowed down. “That dive motel is about two miles outside the city limits.”

“Fine. Drop me at the office and pull around back.”

“You done this before?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I don’t need to hear the answer.” 

Raylan pulled into the small lot and Tim got out. As Tim started toward the office, the door opened, and Boyd walked out. Boyd spotted Raylan in the car and called out to him.

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” Tim said.

 

Break

 

Raylan parked and got out of the car. “What are you doing here?” he asked Boyd.

“I’m thinkin’ about buyin’ this place.” Boyd smirked. “I bet I can guess what you’re doin’ here.”

Raylan ignored the innuendo. “How did you come by enough money to buy a motel? Even a fleabag like this in the middle of nowhere?”

“I represent a consortium of investors.”

“Of course, you do.” Raylan’s sarcasm was heavy enough to provide ballast for a battle cruiser.

Boyd smiled. “You ought to be more civil to me.”

“Would we get a discount on a room?” Tim asked.

Raylan cleared his throat. “Well, like Tim said, this is a little awkward.”

“Oh, I do hope I didn’t ruin the mood,” Boyd said.

Raylan glanced over at Tim.

Tim shrugged.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Boyd asked. “Why don’t you let me buy you dinner? These investors I’m working with just bought that fancy place with the dragon out front.”

Raylan frowned. “You talkin’ about that hotel that went under?”

“Yeah. They had a restaurant called The Great Wall. It’s open again.”

“It’s a Mongolian place, right?” Tim said.

Boyd nodded.

“I’m in.”

Raylan looked at Tim again. “Really?”

“I’m hungry, Raylan. You’ll like me a lot better after I get some food.”

“Well, all right!” Boyd said. “Follow me.”

“This is a bad idea,” Raylan said, as he pulled out of the lot behind Boyd’s truck.

“It’s dinner.”

“With Boyd.”

“We’ll be in a public place. What are you so worried about anyway?”

“I’m not worried.”

“You _look worried_.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Okay.” Tim pursed his lips. “So you’re mad because we’re not humping our brains out right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, Tim.”

“What if I said I’d make it up to you?”

Raylan tensed, sensing a trap but not seeing it. “I find it hard to believe you’d barter sex. Just don’t seem like you.”

“You’d be right, but I do feel bad about the delay.”

“Probably because it’s your fault.” Raylan glanced over at Tim. “Now we have to sit and eat with Boyd Crowder. There’s an hour of my life I won’t get back.”

“You’ll have a nice dinner and then we’ll go to your place and see what happens. That doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

Raylan made a grumbly noise.

“You know what I find hard to believe?” Tim said.

“What?”

“That you’re this desperate to get me into bed.”

“Why wouldn’t you believe it?”

“I just don’t think of myself as all that attractive.”

“Well, you should start, son. You might not look like Brad Pitt, but you’re damn sure attractive.”

“Tell me more,” Tim drawled.

Raylan put on his turn signal and followed Boyd into a large, well-lit but empty parking lot. “Maybe later.” He parked next to Boyd and got out of the car.

The entrance was flanked by two foo dogs painted gold. The hostess greeted Boyd effusively and called for the owner. A Chinese man arrived and showed Boyd and his guests to a cushy booth with a privacy curtain. Other than a middle-aged couple at the buffet, they were the only diners. Instead of bringing menus, the owner insisted on serving them a special meal.

“I must confess, I was surprised when you accepted my invitation,” Boyd said, after Mr. Chen left for the kitchen.

“It’s just dinner,” Raylan said.

Tim rolled his eyes.

Boyd smiled. “Well, I am glad you said yes. Sometimes, I miss the company of adults.”

Tim chuckled. “I assume you’re talkin’ to me.”

“You assume correctly. We both know Raylan is permanently stuck in junior high.”

“I know you’re both stuck in junior high,” Tim corrected Boyd.

Boyd sat back. He shot a look at Raylan, and then turned his attention back to Tim. “If me and Raylan are both jailbait, what does that make you?”

“Touché.” Tim picked up the Tsingtao beer the server set in front of him. “I hadn’t looked at it like that. Maybe I should get some help for my problem.”

Platters started arriving and kept coming. It was some time before anyone spoke again, except to compliment the food. After a half-hour of continuous eating and drinking, Boyd pushed his plate away with a groan. “I cannot eat another bite.” He wiped his mouth. “It ain’t Ava’s fried chicken, but it’s close second.”

“I got to admit, that was good,” Raylan said.

“How’s that beef in black bean sauce treatin’ you, Tim?” Boyd asked.

Tim looked up from his plate and swallowed before he spoke. “What?”

“How’s the beef?” Raylan said.

“Outstanding,” Tim said. He forked another bite into his mouth.

“Hold on,” Boyd said. “You got a little somethin’.”

Boyd reached out, napkin in hand, to wipe black bean sauce from the corner of Tim’s mouth. He was halted in mid-gesture by Raylan’s grip on his wrist. Boyd turned to look at Raylan.

Raylan let go. “Sorry. I must be a little jumpy.”

“I’d say so, and I bet I know who you want to jump,” Boyd said.

“Didn’t you used to be kind of clever?” Raylan said.

Mr. Chen returned with three tiny cups and a stone jug of plum wine he’d made. He drank a toast with his guests and then left the rest for them to enjoy. He urged them to sit and enjoy the drink while letting their meal settle.

“Is it just me? Or is this stuff ridiculously strong?” Tim asked after a couple of drinks.

“It ain’t just you,” Boyd said.

Raylan put his cup down. “No more for me. I’ve got to drive.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Boyd said. “Why don’t you stay here?”

“At the restaurant?”

“No, not at the restaurant. How much did you drink?” Boyd shook his head. “Most the hotel is closed, but the first floor is still open. I can get us some rooms.”

Tim bumped Raylan’s knee under the table.

“That sounds good,” Raylan said. “We can rest until some of the alcohol wears off.”

“Or you could sweat it out,” Boyd said.

“Don’t do that,” Raylan said.

“I cain’t make a joke?”

“Not about that.”

“About what?”

Tim punched Boyd on the shoulder. “Cut it out,” he said. “Raylan’s bashful.”

“That hurt,” Boyd said.

“Good to know. Now, stop pickin’ on Raylan.”

“I’ve been doin’ this practically our whole lives.”

“That explains a lot,” Tim said drily. “But why are you still doing it? It can’t possibly be any fun for you. You know where all his buttons are and just how hard to push.”

“I installed a few of them,” Boyd said with a certain amount of pride.

“Yeah, I know you can manipulate Raylan. Even Raylan knows you can manipulate him. So, what are you trying to prove here?”

“You want me to say it? Because I’ll say it. I don’t give a single fuck where we are.” Boyd emptied his cup. “I’m pissed at Raylan for stealin’ you.”

“Oh man,” Raylan breathed. “I can’t believe you just said that. I wouldn’t be you right now for anything.”

“I’m just bein’ honest.”

“Nobody stole anybody,” Tim said evenly. “How would that even be possible? It presupposes that I’m property.” He paused. “I suddenly feel a lot more sympathy for women.”

“I’d like to retract my previous statement regarding theft,” Boyd said smoothly. “I’ve had too much fermented plum to think straight.” He turned to Raylan. “If I have offended you, I sincerely apologize.”

“Actually, you did offend me, but I’m used to it. I am a little surprised Tim didn’t tear you a new one though.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Just a little.” Raylan smiled. “It’s hard to stay mad at you.”

“I’d say this is a good time to let them clear the table, if you’re ready to go.”

“We should come back here,” Raylan said, as they followed Boyd out of the restaurant.

“You like the food that much?”

“No, I like the curtains on the booths.”


	11. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sex mostly.

Boyd held out an old-fashioned room key, and Raylan and Tim reached for it at the same time. Boyd snatched it back and laughed like a hyena.

“You’re playin’ with fire, Boyd,” Raylan said.

“I’m sorry.” Boyd held out the key again.

Raylan reached for it and Boyd pulled it back again. This time Tim joined in the laughter.

“This is childish,” Raylan said.

“You want me to be more adult?” Boyd grinned. “How about we share the room?”

“Fuck you.”

“Does Tim get an opinion?”

Tim smiled at Boyd. “Fuck you,” he said.

“It was just a suggestion,” Boyd said. “You ought to think about it. I bet we could be real good to each together. Actually, I know me and Tim are good together, and—”

“Boyd,” Raylan said. “Shut up.”

“What if I don’t want to? What are you goin’ to do?”

Tim snatched the key from Boyd’s hand while Boyd was focused on Raylan. “Come on,” he said to Raylan. “Let’s get Boyd to his room, so we can get this party started.” He glanced at Boyd. “I hope you didn’t get the adjoining room, or you aren’t going to get any sleep.”

“Aw, that’s mean, Tim,” Boyd said, but he let Tim and Raylan escort him to his room. He opened the door, stepped in, and turned around to say something.

Raylan shoved Boyd into the room and shut the door. He took hold of Tim’s arm and hustled him down the hall. He opened the door and pulled Tim inside.

As the door closed, Tim pushed Raylan up against it. He yanked Raylan’s shirt tail out of his jeans and ran his hands up Raylan’s chest. “Finally,” he said.

Tim tilted his face up, and Raylan’s lips met his. When he felt Raylan’s tongue, he sucked it into his mouth and raked it lightly with his teeth. He savored the moan that rose from deep in Raylan’s throat. Ruffling the puffs of hair on Raylan’s pecs, Tim ran the rough pads of his fingers over Raylan’s nipples. The shiver that ran the length of Raylan’s hard-muscled body prompted him to pinch as he thrust his tongue into Raylan’s mouth. He pressed against Raylan and a hot, liquid pulse tightened his groin when the hard ridge of Raylan’s cock dug into his lower belly.

“Fuck,” Raylan gasped as he broke the kiss. He grasped Tim’s upper arms and spun him until his back was against the wall beside the door. With his hands on either side of Tim’s head, he leaned in and took Tim’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Tim put his fingers through Raylan’s belt loops and yanked him closer. He slid his hands around and cupped Raylan’s butt cheeks, squeezing the resilient muscles, encouraging Raylan to move his hips. “Come on, man,” he whispered. “This is what you’ve been waiting for. Let go.”

Raylan didn’t need a lot of coaxing. Once it was made obvious that he had free rein, he lavished attention on Tim with his lips, tongue, teeth, and fingers. He was reminded now and again of the fact that Tim was a man, but it didn’t deter him one bit. He yanked the hem of Tim’s T-shirt up behind his head and ran his hands over Tim’s smooth, lean muscles. He made a sound of protest when Tim stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“I need more light.” Tim went over and turned on one of the bedside reading lamps.

Raylan came up behind Tim and wrapped his arms around him. “Goddam, it feels good to hold you. It’s like you’re the perfect fit.”

Tim’s response was to turn in the circle of Raylan’s arms and kiss him fiercely.

“Whew,” Raylan said when the kiss ended. “I think you might’ve drawn some blood.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Tim’s expression was both a challenge and a promise.

Raylan didn’t have to think about his answer. He turned on his heel with Tim in his arms and fell onto his back on the bed. Tim’s warm weight felt just right on top on him.

Nimbly, Tim unbuttoned Raylan’s shirt and threw it open. “Not for nothin’, but you are fuckin’ beautiful all over,” he said, before he bent his head and licked Raylan’s right nipple. “You taste good too.”

Raylan sat up as though someone had passed an electric current through him. “Jesus!”

Tim put a hand on Raylan’s chest and eased him back down. “Relax,” he drawled. “I want you to enjoy this. You only get your first blow job from a man once, so….”

“Don’t be funny,” Raylan said in a tight little voice. “Not right now.”

Slowly, Tim lowered his head and took one of Raylan’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled as his agile fingers worked at getting Raylan’s fly open. He enjoyed Raylan’s ardent reaction to his caresses; each moan and gasp increased his excitement. When wrapped his fingers around the suede-skinned length of Raylan’s hardon, Raylan’s hips snapped forward lifting his ass off the mattress.

Tim peeled Raylan’s jeans down, stopped to pull off his boots, and then left the jeans on the floor. He kissed his way up the inside of Raylan’s thigh, thrilling to the effect he was having on the man. Either Raylan was phenomenally sensitive, or…. Tim did a mental eyeroll. Yeah, like he was some kind of sex ninja. Obviously, Raylan was very sensitive, which was kind of ironic, if you thought about it.

Raylan made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan, and Tim lost all interest in mental processes. With the patience that had allowed him to be still for hours while watching a target, he kissed and fondled his way around his main objective.

“Tim?” Raylan said in that same strained tone. “As much as I appreciate what you’re doin’, if you don’t get down to it pretty damn soon, I will not be held responsible for any damages.”

Tim laughed softly. “You’re goin’ to have to get over the notion that you’re always in charge.”

“Now, why would I—?” Raylan’s sentence ended in a gasp for breath when Tim squeezed his cock.

“I’m dead set on this, Raylan, so you just relax and let me get on with it.”

“It ain’t in me to not… participate.”

Tim gave Raylan’s cock another firm squeeze. “You’re welcome to keep talkin’, but my mouth’s about to be full.”

“You’re damn right it is.” Raylan sat up again and took Tim in his arms. He found Tim’s mouth with his and took possession confidently. He’d been told he was a good kisser enough times to believe it, but at that moment, technique was not foremost in his mind. Insofar as he was thinking about anything, his thoughts revolved around how good Tim made him feel and how good he wanted to make Tim feel.

“Whoa,” Tim whispered when their lips parted. He didn’t protest when Raylan pulled his T-shirt and jeans off and threw them at a chair. He voluntarily removed his underwear and didn’t say another word about Raylan lying back and enjoying it. He knew how to go with the flow, and he really liked the direction they were taking, even if he wasn’t the one in the lead.

Raylan pulled Tim onto his lap, and Tim wrapped his legs around Raylan’s waist, as they engaged in another hot, wet kiss. Raylan’s hardon was trapped between them, but he didn’t mind at all. Keeping one arm around Tim, he took hold of Tim’s cock with his other hand. The absolute rightness of the way it curved against his palm, warm and resilient, was a revelation. The times he’d jerked Boyd off had been exciting but fraught with the fear of getting caught. And they’d lasted about eight seconds. Those moments had little in common with this one.

Tim broke the kiss to drawl, “Fuck, that feels good,” in Raylan’s ear.

Raylan flicked the ball of his thumb across the tip of Tim’s cock and savored the little moan of pleasure that was muffled against his hair. He tilted his head back, offering his mouth, and Tim swooped on it.

Tim leaned until Raylan’s back was against the mattress. Kneeling between Raylan’s thighs, he spat in his palm and took hold of his hardon and Raylan’s in one hand. His long fingers made it halfway around, but that enough for what he needed. Resting his weight on his other elbow, he shuttled his hand up and down the shafts.

The pleasure Raylan felt robbed him of speech. All he could do was moan, breathe hard, and move his hips in small circles.

“That’s good,” Tim purred. “Put a little more into it.”

Raylan lifted his butt, thrusting into Tim’s fist, dragging his cock against Tim’s.

“Just like that.” Tim tightened his grip and leaned in, increasing the friction.

“I can’t—”

“It’s okay.” Tim leaned his forehead against Raylan’s.

Raylan put a hand on Tim’s nape and drew him into a kiss. The next stroke of Tim’s hand and cock triggered his release. A powerful stream of cum spurted between Tim’s fingers, lubricating both shafts. Raylan put a hand over Tim’s and swallowed his cry of pleasure as he came a heartbeat later. When the tension left Tim’s frame, Raylan pulled him down into his arms.

Draped over Raylan like a cat on a windowsill, Tim didn’t have energy to do much more than pull air into his lungs. “Oh man,” he said lazily. “That was outstanding.”

“Yes, it was.” Raylan ran a hand down Tim’s back and let it rest on the top curve of Tim’s cute ass. “Let’s do it again.”

Tim chuckled.

“Is it okay if I talk?”

Tim cuddled in a little closer. “Whatever you want.”

“I just feel like we should maybe talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“I guess I just want you to know how much I enjoyed it.”

“Actually, I had a few clues.”

“I hope it was good for you too.” Raylan felt Tim’s lips move in a smile.

“I got no complaints.”

“I reckon I can thank my lucky stars you like the way I fuck.”

Tim’s soft laugh prompted a warm flutter low in Raylan’s belly. Raylan was a little surprised when his cock stirred against his thigh. Ten years ago, he’d had a recovery time that was enviable, but it took a little longer these days to get a second rise out of him.

“It is kind of weird how much you turn me on,” Raylan said. “I feel like it should be at least a little awkward sleepin’ with a man, but I don’t even think about it. As soon as I touch you, it’s full speed ahead.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Tim smiled. “And I love it.”

Raylan tightened his arms around Tim and buried his nose in Tim’s hair. “I can’t wait to do this again,” he murmured.

Tim’s answer was a soft sound somewhere between an affirmative and a snore.


	12. The Next Best Thing

Raylan woke like a man rising from the bottom of a lake. Not like a drowning person, but like someone who could comfortably breathe fluid. He was reluctant to leave the warm waters that cradled him in weightless contentment. He opened his eyes on an unfamiliar ceiling illuminated by the yellow radiance of parking lot security lights. It was still dark outside.

Gingerly, Raylan extricated himself from the tangle he and Tim had fallen asleep in. He got up, closed the curtains, and then looked at his phone. It was three forty-five in the morning. The last thing he remembered was fetching a wet washcloth from the bathroom. 

Raylan went back to the bed and gazed at Tim by the light of his phone. A wave of tenderness clutched at his heart with silken fingers, and he knew without doubt that he’d never be the same person he was before he took up with Tim Gutterson. No matter how this went, he would always hold a place in his heart open for this man. As he did for Winona. As he did for Boyd.

Raylan caught himself before he went off down that line of thought. He set an alarm and put his phone on the table beside the bed. He eased down onto the mattress again and stretched out next to Tim. Gently, he spooned up to him and went back to sleep.

 

Break

 

“Raylan.”

Raylan opened his eyes. “What?”

“It’s six o’clock.”

“I set an alarm for seven.”

“Come on. Get up. Let’s go.”

Raylan sat up. “What’s the hurry? We’ve got plenty of time to get to the office.”

“I want to stop at Waffle House.”

Raylan was learning not to argue when Tim’s appetite was involved. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, gathering articles of clothing along the way. When he emerged a few minutes later, he wasn’t exactly presentable, but he was textbook sexy in his rumpled, unshaven condition.

“Goddam,” Tim said. “Sometimes, for just a few seconds, I forget how good-looking you are.”

“Shut up. Let’s go get your fuckin’ waffles.”

“Not a morning person, are you?”

“Did I mention shutting up?”

Tim chuckled. “You go ahead and be as big an asshole as you please. Not you or anyone else can spoil my mood… and I’d appreciate it if you _don’t_ take that as a challenge.”

Raylan put on his hat and tilted the brim down when Tim opened the door. The early sun was almost painfully bright. With a valiant effort, his noncaffeinated ass made it to the car.

“Which way?” Raylan asked as they reached the parking lot exit.

“Turn right.” Tim glanced over at Raylan. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything okay with you?”

“I’m a hell of a lot better than okay. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Then I guess you aren’t as stoked as I am about last night.”

“What?” Raylan’s surprise was evident in the sharpness of his tone.

“I’m just sayin’, for a guy who made such a big deal about gettin’ with me, you’re awful blasé about it this morning.”

“For Christ’s sake, Tim, I ain’t even awake yet.” Raylan spotted the Waffle House sign and pulled into a parking space. He turned off the engine and turned to face Tim. “For your information, you melted my brains last night. I’ve had good sex. I’ve had great sex, and I’ve had world-class sex. Last night was a fucking pinnacle of fucking for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Then we’d better keep our strength up.” Tim got out of the car.

After a breakfast that was hearty enough for half a dozen lumberjacks, Raylan pointed the car back the way they’d come.

“Shouldn’t we head back to Lex?” Tim asked.

“I have a funny feeling about Boyd’s _consortium_.”

“Is that what they’re callin’ it these days?”

“Tell me you don’t get the same feelin’”

“I’ve seen a few salty looking individuals around his bar.” Tim shrugged. “They had the look of Detroit muscle.”

“Boyd’s up to something. I can smell it.”

“When is Boyd not up to something?”

“You have a point, but I want to drive by the hotel anyway.”

In the daylight, the restaurant and hotel were a fairly dismal sight. The trees had been cleared around the big lot the buildings sat on, but the ground between them was bare except for weeds. The windows on the second and third floors of the hotel were boarded up. There were two vehicles in the parking lot. One of them was Boyd’s truck.

“Raylan, what are you doing?” Tim said as Raylan slowed down.

“I’m curious.”

“Put your foot back on the gas, and I’ll give you that mobile blow job.”

“Nice try.” Raylan looked out the window as they rolled past. “Bingo. See that guy? I’ve seen his face before. Low-level thug but a big enough fish to fry.”

“What are you even talkin’ about?”

“I’m just goin’ to ask a few questions.” Raylan turned the car around. “Won’t take a minute.”

“Come on, man. We just had great sex and an awesome breakfast. Let’s go home.”

Raylan pulled into the parking lot.

“Well fuck,” Tim said. “Mind if I wait here?”

“Yes, I do, Tim. You’re my backup.”

“This is such a bad idea.”

“Noted.” Raylan went around and opened the Lincoln’s trunk. He took out Tim’s holstered gun and handed it to him before he clipped his holster to his belt.

Tim tried one more time. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because we’re officers of the law.”

Tim sighed and followed Raylan across the lot.

Boyd walked out of the hotel lobby and greeted the man Raylan found so interesting. Then Boyd spotted Raylan, and his expression changed from genial to _what the everlasting fuck_? He met Tim’s gaze and received one of Tim’s subtle eyerolls.

“Raylan Givens,” Boyd exclaimed. “I did not expect to see you again so soon.”

“Maybe you should stop meeting up with criminals.”

Boyd’s visitor gave Raylan a dark look. “You don’t know me,” he said.

Boyd and Raylan exchanged a glance.

“Raylan,” Boyd said. “Is there any particular reason you’re holding up my meeting with Mr. Quarles?”

“I’m just lettin’ you know that I know,” Raylan said. “You’re a criminal, and sooner or later, you’ll fuck up, Boyd, because you always do. And when you do, I’ll be there to arrest you.”

“Whoa,” Quarles said. “Who the fuck’re you?”

Raylan flipped open his badge. “I’m a U.S. Marshal. That’s who the fuck I am.”

“Oh.” Quarles held up his hands. “In that case, I guess you can do what you want.”

“That’s exactly right,” Raylan said. “Are you carrying?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I have a permit.”

“On you?”

“In my car.”

“Okay.” Raylan looked at Boyd. “I know you’re workin’ on some scheme or other, and I’m gonna catch you at it.”

“Raylan is my nemesis,” Boyd told Quarles. “Claimed to be my friend, once upon a time.”

“Well,” Quarles said. “When you kiss a frog—”

“You get warts on your lips,” Tim interjected.

“I’ve warned you,” Raylan said, taking back control of the conversation. “Watch yourself, Boyd. That goes for you too, Mr. Quarles.”

“I’m just saying hi to an old friend while passing through town,” Quarles said.

“Good,” Raylan said. “Get on back to Detroit. We got all the drug dealers we need around here.”

“What if I want to hang around?” Quarles smirked. “You gonna challenge me to a gunfight, marshal?”

Raylan met Quarles’s gaze. “Let’s hope it don’t come to that,” he said calmly. He turned on his heel and walked away.

“I honestly don’t know what that was about,” Tim said to Boyd.

“Sure, you do. Raylan was pissin’ all over me.”

“Well… yeah. Sorry.” Tim glanced over his shoulder. Raylan was halfway to the car. “I gotta go.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Quarles said. “I might need a native guide to show me the hot spots.”

“I think you’re capable of sniffin’ ‘em out without my help.” Tim nodded to Boyd and then joined Raylan at the car.

“What took you so long?” Raylan said as Tim got in.

“It was literally thirty seconds.”

“They say anything interesting after I left?”

“Boyd’s friend is a flirt.”

“That guy was flirting with you?”

“Yeah, suddenly I’m irresistible. I think I’ll go back to my old aftershave.”

“You shave?”

“Fuck you sideways.”

Raylan laughed. “We ought to try that.”

Tim glanced over at Raylan. “I’m still not happy about what you just pulled.”

“Checking out a suspicious character?”

“Who happens to be Boyd’s friend.”

Raylan snorted. “You think I did that just to hassle Boyd?”

“I _know_ you did. I just don’t understand why.”

“I can’t help it if doing my duty coincides with rousting Boyd. Can we stop sayin’ his name now?”

Tim gave Raylan a longer look.

“What?” Raylan took his eyes off the road long enough to raise his eyebrows at Tim.

“It’s weird. You seem so self-confident all the time, but just the sound of Boyd’s name shakes you up.”

“It doesn’t shake me up. I just don’t have any use for him.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Dammit, Tim, why are you makin’ me talk about him?”

“I don’t know that I can _make_ you do anything,” Tim said. “But I do expect you to listen to me when I tell you something bothers me.”

“I’m listenin’.”

“The night you snuck into Boyd’s house…. Why were you there?”

“What difference does it make?”

“I’m trying to prove something to you. Why did you drive to Harlan that night?”

“Goddammit.” Raylan smacked the steering wheel. “Okay. I was there to see Boyd because I missed him. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“That or something close to it. You don’t hate Boyd Crowder. You’re disappointed in him, and rightly so, but you don’t hate him.”

“Yeah, I do, and I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Why not? We got time to kill.”

“Because talkin’ about him makes me angry, and bein’ angry behind the wheel is not a good place to be.”

“Then calm the fuck down. You know how to do that, right?”

“Jesus, Tim. That was harsh.”

“Sorry, but I didn’t think you appreciated how serious I am. Now, you _can_ control yourself, can’t you?”

Raylan didn’t care for Tim’s tone, but he reckoned he’d brought that one on himself. He knew he was out of line, or had at least smudged one, but he just couldn’t resist poking Boyd. And now here they were.

“Do you want me to drive?” Tim broke into Raylan’s thoughts.

“No, I don’t. Continue your conversation.”

“You can be such a dick without even tryin’.”

“I am nothin’ compared to you in the dick department.”

Tim laughed, and as soon as Raylan realized what he’d said, he laughed too.

“Let’s go back to my original premise,” Tim said. “You don’t hate Boyd.”

“I hate him so much he makes me grind my teeth.”

“You don’t hate him any more than you hated me, despite your many belittling remarks. Face it. You never got over him.”

Raylan made a loud scoffing noise, and then he did it twice more. “That’s crazy.” He shook his head. “And there was nothin’ to get over but a few hand jobs.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me a liar.”

“You’re not lyin’. You’re just not facin’ the truth.”

“Which is?”

“I’m just a substitute for the one you really want.”

Raylan took a deep breath and let it out again before he spoke. “Is that really what you think?”

“Sometimes.” Tim shook his head. “You’ve got me so turned around; I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.”

“Why does it have to be ten in the morning?”

“I think it has something to do with the Earth’s rotation and something something the sun.”

Tim smiled. “You do have your finer points. I just wish I could have a drink. I need one.”

“No one’s stoppin’ you.”

“Common sense is stoppin’ me.”

Raylan thought for a minute. “Look, I ain’t buyin’ into your theory, but I think we should talk about it some more. If you really feel like you’re a stand-in for Boyd, I clearly need to step up my game.”

“You’d need to do that anyway.”

Raylan glanced over. “That was a joke, right?”

“As far as you know.”

Raylan smiled. “Okay, we got a day of work to get through, and then we’ll get together and talk. If that’s okay with you.”

“I have an appointment at the VA this afternoon. Why don’t you come to my place after you get off?”

“I’d rather get off at your place.”

“I knew you were going to say something cheesy, but you’ve outdone yourself.”

“Only the best for you, darlin’.”

“You realize you’re a walking cliché, don’t you?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Not a damned thing.”


	13. Waste No Time

Waste No Time

 

After work, Tim and Raylan met at Rock’s Brewhouse. They asked the hostess for a booth in a quiet corner, and she found them one. Drinks and food arrived, and then Raylan broached the subject he wanted to talk about. Usually, he could tell when someone was mad at him, but Tim’s feelings were nowhere near his sleeve. Raylan figured they were in an inside pocket that was zipped and possibly booby-trapped.

“Are we okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Tim paused. “But if you ever pull some shit like that again, we won’t be.”

“Which shit are we talkin’ about again?”

“Using your official standing to fuck with Boyd is just not cool.”

“Okay… but it won’t be easy to resist.”

One corner of Tim’s mouth lifted in a half-smile. “The brattier you are, the more I want to drag you off somewhere and do bad things. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Nothin’ I can see. I like everything about you.”

“Thanks,” Tim said. “But I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m gettin’ a little tired of hearin’ you say that.”

“Do I say it a lot?”

“Every time I tell you how much I want you, you tell me you don’t believe me.”

Tim shrugged. “Sorry about my self-esteem issues.”

“I just can’t figure out why you’d have any.”

“I’m gettin’ a real strong sense of déjà vu here.” Tim took a drink of his draft. “Look, it ain’t that I think I’m ugly, it’s just, I’m not in your league, you know? Or Boyd’s either. I’m downright baffled by the fact that the two best-looking men I know want to nail _me_.”

“Come on, man. I can’t believe me and Boyd are the first attractive guys to hit on you.”

“There haven’t been that many. Mostly, they were hookups. The way Boyd and I got together.”

Raylan had a thought, almost didn’t say it, and then went ahead, in the interests of full disclosure, of course. “I tell you what’s the truth, Tim; I’ve never seen Boyd act like he does around you.”

“He said the same thing about you.”

“So did Ava, apparently.” Raylan smiled ruefully. “You’re just goin’ to have to accept that me and Boyd at least are crazy about you.”

“My theory is that you and Boyd are using me to get back at each other.”

“That is not true. Not for me anyway.” Raylan caught Tim’s gaze and held it. “I’m not with you to mess with Boyd. That’s just a side benefit.”

“You’re almost always honest, I’ll give you that.”

“Tim, we aren’t gettin’ anywhere right now. As far as I can see, we want the same thing, so why sweat the small stuff?”

“It’s not small stuff. If we’re goin’ to be together, we have to talk about shit like this.”

“Are you sayin’ we have a relationship now?” Raylan’s tone was deceptively casual.

Tim sighed. “Look, Raylan, this ain’t rocket surgery. I like doin’ that stuff with you, and I assume you like doin’ it with me. Is there some law that says we have to give it a name?”

“Well, no, but it sounded you were about to start talkin’ about bein’ monogamous etcetera.”

“I’ve never _not_ been monogamous. Goes without sayin’. If I’m with you, then I’m with you and no one else. I just assumed you felt the same.”

“Of course, I do.” Raylan snorted. “Of the two of us, who’s been married? That’s commitment.”

“That would be a lot more impressive if you weren’t divorced.”

“The point, Tim, is that I didn’t cheat on her.”

“Point taken. So, you think you can promise not to use your badge to make Boyd’s life shitty?”

“You’re goddam pit bull.” Raylan smiled. “I already promised, but I’ll gladly do it again, if it makes you happy.”

“How ‘bout you do it because it’s the right thing to do?”

“Man, you’re really taking the fun out of my job.”

Tim smiled back at Raylan. “You’re not the first person to say somethin’ like that to me. I usually reply that if it’s too hard havin’ a friend with standards, there’s the door.”

“Hey, I have standards.”

“I know you do. It’s one of the things I like most about you. But you do tend to slip into a shady area from time to time.

“It’s the Harlan in me, I reckon. I fight it, but it’s in my marrow.”

“I’m not judging you. I’m just tellin’ you what I’ll tolerate and what I won’t.”

“And I hear you.” Raylan picked up his glass, saw it was empty, and set it down again.

The server cruised up to ask if they needed anything. Tim and Raylan asked for the check at the same time. The server made a small joke about jinxes and hurried off to get their bill.

“Can I come over?” Raylan asked. “Or you could come to my place.”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

“In that case….” Raylan winked. He drew breath to elaborate, but the waiter returned.

Tim beat Raylan to the check, and Raylan left a generous cash tip.

“As I was sayin’,” Raylan said, as they walked to their cars.

“Is sex all you think about?”

“When I’m with you, it is.”

“Just when I think you can’t get any cheesier, you set down your beer.”

“I think you secretly like it.”

“Well, that’s certainly not untrue.”

“So,” Raylan said as he unlocked his car. “Where we goin’?”

“My favorite bar.”

“Why?” Raylan paused. “I mean, we just had beers. I thought we were goin’ to—”

“I want another beer, and I want to drink it in my favorite bar.”

“I could drink another beer,” Raylan said quickly.

“Are you just agreeing so as not to piss me off?”

“Yep.”

“Because you think it might affect your chances?”

“Yep.”

Tim shook his head.

Raylan filled the silence. “So what kind of place is this bar?”

“It’s not exactly a gay bar, but it’s, you know, gay-friendly.”

“I’ll follow you.”

Tim smiled. “Makes sense,” he said before he got in his car.

In somewhat less than fifteen minutes. Tim and Raylan walked into a small bar with discreet signage out front. They found a table in the back to the left of a small stage and ordered drinks.

“Is there a band tonight?” Raylan asked.

The waiter shook his head and hurried off to take care of another table.

“We should come sometime when there’s a band,” Raylan said.

“Sure,” Tim said. “They get a pretty good variety.”

Raylan looked around, but he didn’t see any obvious gay activity.

“Lookin’ for obvious gay activity?” Tim asked.

“Kind of, I guess. I’ve been to one or two gay bars in the line of duty, but they were a lot more….”

“In your face?”

“Yeah.” Raylan leaned closer to Tim. “Do you know that guy in the green shirt that’s starin’ at you?”

“Yeah, that’s one of the bartenders.” Tim waved. “He’s probably astounded to see me with such a hottie.”

Raylan picked up his shot of whiskey. “I’m a little offended but also ridiculously flattered.” He tossed back the drink. When he set down the glass, the bartender was standing by the table.

“Hey, Larry,” Tim said.

Larry looked uncomfortable. “I don’t whether I need to tell you this or not, but Boyd Crowder is here with a few of his, uh, I don’t know, entourage?”

“Thanks,” Tim said. “Unnecessary, but thoughtful of you.”

“And you won’t say anything to Boyd, right?” Raylan said.

“Uh, sure. Have a nice night.” Larry scooted away.

“Poor Larry.” Tim shook his head. “You turn him on and scare him to death.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Only if you know Larry. Are you ready?”

“Always.

“Are you ready to leave?”

“If you are.” Raylan drank the last quarter of his beer in one long swallow.

“Well, will you look at this?” Boyd said as he stopped in front of the table. “Two of my favorite people drinkin’ together. This calls for a round.” He turned toward the bar. “The next round is on me,” he said loudly.

Cheers erupted.

“We were just leavin’,” Tim said.

“Surely you have time for one shot,” Boyd said. “I’m in kind of a crunch myself. I have a meeting to get back to.”

“Funny time for a business meeting,” Raylan said.

“Ain’t it though?” Boyd grinned. “My associates keep odd hours.”

“Anyone I know?”

“I could introduce you,” Boyd invited.

“Raylan,” Tim said in the same way someone else might say, Don’t even think about it.

Raylan looked from Boyd to Tim. “Thanks, Boyd,” he said. “But I don’t have time right now.”

“You might find it interestin’,” Boyd said. “A couple of my guests come all the way from Detroit.”

“We’re off the clock,” Tim said.

“Is that right, Raylan?” Boyd raised his eyebrows.

“It is,” Raylan said. “I’m just sittin’ here enjoyin’ a beverage with Tim.”

“Maybe I could join you.”

“I thought you had a meeting.”

“They’ll wait for me,” Boyd said dismissively.

“I’m a little surprised you brought a bunch of gangsters to a place like this,” Raylan said.

“They ain’t bosses, just some ignorant gun-thugs supposed to impress upon me the seriousness of our business venture and to foreshadow the dire consequences of failure.”

“This is your idea of a joke, isn’t it?” Tim said.

“Don’t get too cocky, Boyd,” Raylan said before he could stop himself. “Not all those boys are knuckleheads, and they won’t take kindly to being mocked.”

“Easy there,” Boyd said. “You’ll make me think you care.”

“Of course, he cares,” Tim said. “I care too. Nobody stopped caring just because you’re arrogant enough and foolish enough to think you can play with the Dixie Mafia on their level.”

“Oh, it ain’t arrogance,” Boyd replied. “I’m just smarter than they are.”

“Nobody can see every angle,” Raylan said. “You’re goin’ to do what you’re goin’ to do, but watch your step.”

“You know I will.” Boyd nodded to Tim and Raylan. “I should get back.” He couldn’t resist a parting shot. “Say hi to Ava.”

Tim looked at Raylan as Boyd walked away. “Does Boyd know Ava is your confidential informant?”

“I don’t know for sure, but if I had to lay odds, I’d bet he knows.”

“Well that’s just great. I’m beginning to think he actually runs Harlan County by remote and uses that clown act as a distraction. If I’d stayed with him, I’d have an inside—”

“Why would you say something like that?” Raylan asked sharply.

“Like what?”

“You implied that you’d sleep with Boyd for information.”

“And that’s a very bad thing, if I’m reading your tone correctly.”

“That was a gut reaction.” Raylan cleared his throat. “Then I reminded myself of the time I seduced a felon’s sister while working a case.” He looked over at Tim. “I don’t know how else to say it. It’s different because it’s you.”

“I see. It’s okay for anyone but me to use sex as a means to an end.”

“Bingo.”

Tim smiled. “Looks like I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“What am I, if I’m not your boyfriend?”

“I think of you as my lover.”

“You do?” Raylan smiled warmly. “I like that.”

“Are you ready to do some more lovin’?” Tim said drolly as he put a hand on Raylan’s thigh.

Raylan all but purred. “Yes I am.”

Tim gave Raylan’s thigh a squeeze and then stood up. “Let’s go.”

“What about the bill?”

“I’ve got a tab here.”

“Then we’re wastin’ time.”


	14. Jinx

“Shoot me now,” Tim groaned as he slid down the wall. His knees just refused to hold him up any longer.

Raylan could have helped, but he was still absorbed in the task he’d set himself of making Tim come as quickly as possible. It turned out to be not that much of a challenge. After he’d yanked Tim’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles, grabbed a double handful of Tim’s butt, and sucked Tim’s dick into his mouth, it hadn’t taken long. He was no expert, but he knew what he liked and when he did those things to Tim, the reaction was decidedly favorable. As he’d prophesized, he made up for his lack of skill with his earnest enthusiasm. He gulped down Tim’s cum and kept swallowing.

Tim grabbed Raylan by the ears and pulled his head up. “Easy, killer,” he said softly, as he drew Raylan into an awkward embrace.

Still kneeling between Tim’s thighs, Raylan wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and rested his cheek on Tim’s taut lower belly.

Tim’s legs gave out and he leaned heavily on Raylan. “You’ve ruined me,” he whispered.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Both.” Tim kissed the top of Raylan’s head. “Let’s move to the bed. I need to catch my breath.”

Raylan felt a warm wave of pride so strong his eyes watered. The emotion was so intense, he had to make light of it. He lifted Tim to his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and walked the few steps to the bed with a hand on Tim’s ass. He dropped Tim onto the mattress just hard enough for one bounce. “Stay,” he said.

Tim laughed, but he stayed.

Raylan went to the typically small motel bathroom and came back to the bed with a warm, wet washcloth. He batted Tim’s hand aside and handled the cleanup.

“I wasn’t sure I could do it,” he said.

“Wipe down my dick?”

“Yes and no. My only other experience with a guy was, well, the times we could get away together were over quick. Our daddies kept a sharp eye on us. The most we got up to was jerkin’ off together or givin’ each other hand jobs. Scared to death the whole time someone would catch us.”

“Did someone catch you?” Tim’s voice was drowsy.

“That’s not something I like to talk about.”

“No wonder you decided to be straight.” Tim paused. “Was it your dad?”

“No. I’d be in a shallow grave if he’d caught us.”

Tim pulled Raylan down into his arms and held him close. “I assume the same would be true if Boyd’s dad had been the one.”

Raylan nodded, his shaggy hair tickling Tim’s neck. “It was Boyd’s older cousin Johnny. He was always jealous of the attention Boyd got, and he used to spy on him.”

“What happened?”

“Johnny told Boyd he saw him suckin’ my dick. Then he tried blackmailing Boyd.”

“Is he a moron?”

“Pretty much. According to Boyd, Johnny said he’d keep quiet if he got blow jobs from our girlfriends. Boyd told him to go to hell. Johnny threatened to go straight to both our dads.”

“What happened?”

“Johnny had an accident and forgot all about what he saw.” Raylan sighed. “I had nothin’ do with that.”

“I didn’t think you did.”

“I don’t know for sure that Boyd pushed Cousin Johnny down that shaft, but it surely was convenient. That’s when my feelings for Boyd started to change.”

“Yeah, I can see why.”

“This ain’t exactly pillow-talk.”

“Sure, it is. This is when most people let down their defenses.”

Raylan was on verge of asking Tim if he talked to Boyd like this, but he didn’t. He was genuinely curious, but he knew his interest would not be taken in that spirit.

“Maybe that’s what brought us together,” Raylan said.

“Letting down our defenses?” Tim idly ran his fingers through Raylan’s mop of hair.

“No. Well… yeah. But no. I meant maybe we sensed how good we’d be together. You have to admit we’re very compatible… physically.”

“I can’t dispute the point in the face of recent events. You and me are a nuclear meltdown in bed.” After a short silence, Tim spoke again. “Go on. You can ask, if you really want to hear the answer.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Raylan ran his fingertip around Tim’s right nipple.

“You don’t want to know how compatible Boyd is?”

“Oh, that. Of course, I do, but then again, I don’t.” Raylan clenched his jaw. “Dammit. Not knowin’ is always worse than knowin’.”

“I wouldn’t say _always_.”

“Why can’t we have any kind of sex without his name comin’ up?”

“I miss him,” Tim said.

Raylan smothered a spark of jealousy and told the truth. “Yeah. Me too.”

“We probably shouldn’t tell him that.”

“Not just yet,” Raylan agreed. He sighed. “I feel weirdly better about the whole Boyd thing.”

Tim wanted to roll his eyes, but he felt better too. The guilt he’d felt, whether rightly or not, was much lighter. He was a decisive type, but it wasn’t like him to cut someone off so abruptly without a compelling reason. It wasn’t Boyd’s fault that Raylan lit him up like Times Square. He’d been waiting ten years for those fireworks, and they were everything he’d hoped for. No matter how this ended, at least he’d felt the skyrockets exploding and had touched the sky.

“This is nice,” Tim said.

Raylan sighed as he nuzzled Tim’s neck. “I could get used to it.” He licked sweat from the hollow at the base of Tim’s throat. “You’re being really nice to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m just sayin’, I get the feelin’ I’m in your good graces right now.”

“Call me crazy, but when someone does something particularly nice for me, I’m inclined to be nice back.”

“So, all I have to do to keep you sweet is blow you once a day?”

“That would certainly help.” Tim stopped stroking Raylan’s hair. “Are you making some point that I’m missing?”

“I’m probably goin’ to regret sayin’ this, but I wondered if I was bein’ rewarded for bein’ nice to Boyd.”

Tim laughed, not softly but heartily enough to confuse Raylan. “Yeah, that’s exactly what’s happenin’ here,” Tim said when he caught his breath. “Sometimes, Raylan….” He stopped to search for the right words but didn’t find them. “You are a constant wonder to me,” he said at last. “How can such a handsome, smart, strong, sexy man have such a fragile ego?”

Raylan sat up. “And I’m beginnin’ to wonder if you have an ego at all.”

“No idea what that means.”

“Me either. It just popped into my head.” Raylan frowned. “Are we fighting?”

“I’m not.”

“Good.” Raylan ran a hand down Tim’s chest. “I’m gettin’ my second wind.”

Tim swung his legs off the bed. “Just give me five minutes, cowboy, and we’ll have round two.”

Raylan dropped back onto the pillows and put his hands behind his head. He watched Tim walk to the bathroom as he thought about what Tim had said. Sure, his ego was a little touchy, but he’d never thought he had a problem with low self-esteem. Then again, why would he think Tim was being nice to him because he’d been nice to Boyd? Why not assume Tim liked him?

The sound of the toilet flushing jarred Raylan out of his thoughts. He listened to the water run in the sink and then Tim came back through the door. Raylan met Tim’s gaze and coherent thought absented itself for the duration.

 

Break

 

“Goddam.” Raylan gasped for breath as he flopped onto his back on the bed. His legs dangled off the mattress, and Tim knelt between them.

Tim let Raylan’s sated cock slide slowly from between his lips. He eased the grip that kept Raylan’s thighs spread wide, his thumbs massaging circles on the taut flesh. He slid his hands up the cobbles of Raylan’s abs to the hard planes of his pecs as he climbed onto the mattress and stretched out on his side. 

Raylan lifted his arm to accommodate Tim and wrapped it around his shoulders. He savored Tim’s caresses as he sank into the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. “You know how to do me just right,” he murmured.

“I got the same equipment, and I’ve had a lot of practice with it.”

Raylan smiled. He felt just marvelous. Everything was going his way right now. It behooved him to take notice and not let it slip away unremarked. “I feel great,” he said in a voice scratchy with exhaustion.

“If they dropped the bombs right now, I’d die happy.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s just an expression.”

“You’ll jinx it.”

“ _It_ is pre-jinxed.”

“Why would you say such a thing?” 

“Come on. You don’t really think this can last, do you?”

“I sure hope so.”

“When things burn this hot, they don’t usually burn for long.”

Raylan held Tim tighter. “I’ll try to tone it down.”

“But I love your fire.”

Raylan was silent for several moments before he spoke. He had an idea he should keep quiet, but he couldn’t. He cleared his throat. “So… there are things about me you love?”

Tim squeezed Raylan’s cock. “One or two.”

“Yeah, me too.” Raylan swallowed. “I have a lot of feelings when I think about you.”

“Same here.

“So… bein’ with me makes you happier than you’ve been in years?”

Tim thought for a minute. “Yeah,” he said. “It does.” He smiled. “Happier even than I was with Boyd.” The smile became a grin when Raylan growled.

“Are you ever goin’ to stop teasin’ me about Boyd?”

“I’m afraid that’s just too much to ask.” Tim chuckled. “If it helps, you get to tease me too.”

“It ain’t the same.”

“You mean it doesn’t bother me like it bothers you. You’ve got a lot more invested in him than I do.”

“We’re talkin’ about him again, dammit. It’s like we’ve always got a third person with us.”

“You’re not wrong, but I don’t know what can be done about it.”

“We could stop talkin’ about him.”

“How? He’s part of your life whether you like it or not, and now, he’s in my life too. He isn’t the kind of person you can ignore.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Raylan laughed. “I just thought how happy it would make him to know we’re talkin’ about him.”

“We can’t tell him. Ever.”

“Why would we?”

“I don’t know, Raylan. Strange things happen around him. Things you didn’t plan. You know?”

Raylan fetched a deep sigh. “Yeah. I know.”

“Boyd’s the jinx, if you ask me.”

“I was just kiddin’ about that. I don’t believe in things like jinxes or good luck charms.”

“I did, once upon a time. Not so much since my hitch was up.”

“I sure am glad you made it home.”

Tim made a scoffing noise. “I wasn’t in danger. I was always far away from any combat. I was dropped in and lifted out. Barely got my uniform dirty.”

“I don’t believe for a minute that it was as easy as you make it sound, but thanks for saying it.”

“In deference to your tender feelings.”

Raylan rolled on top of Tim and looked down into his eyes. “Are you sayin’ I’m soft?”

Tim wrapped his legs around Raylan’s, pressing tightly against him. “Not at this particular moment. Nice recovery time, by the way.” He chuckled. “Maybe we should talk about Boyd more.”

“You’re such an ass.” Raylan leaned in and took Tim’s mouth in a kiss that was part boast and part promise. And he delivered on both.


	15. Lure

Lure

 

There was still just enough light to see by as Raylan pushed away his plate, unable to eat another bite of bronto-sized steak or baked potato. He made a note to never let Tim bring the meat when he grilled out. Tim was sitting opposite him at the picnic table with an empty plate in front of him, openly eyeing Raylan’s leftovers. When Raylan’s phone rang, he looked at the number on the phone screen and almost let it go to voicemail. With a sigh, he accepted the call and pushed his plate closer to Tim. 

“What is it now, Boyd?

“Well… it ain’t somethin’ I can talk about on an unsecured line.”

Raylan rolled his eyes at Tim. “Then I guess I’ll hang up,” he said.

“No!” Boyd chuckled weakly. “Don’t do that, son. I need your help.”

“I’m not inclined to stop what I’m doin’ to be at your beck and call.”

“Is Tim with you?”

“Maybe.”

“He’s not answerin’ my calls for some reason. Could you hand him your phone?”

“I could, but I can’t think of any reason why I would.”

“Could you not be dick for two minutes? Please.”

“Please?” Raylan glanced at Tim again.

_What?_ Tim mouthed.

_Boyd_ , Raylan mouthed back. “Go on,” he said into the phone.

“The thing is, I’m in a situation, and I would be forever grateful if you could help me out.” Boyd paused. “I’d ask Tim, but—”

“But he’s not taking your calls,” Raylan finished for him. “I think it’s childish, too, but I can’t tell him what to do.”

Tim frowned at Raylan.

“Tell Tim I don’t have any hard feelings,” Boyd lied.

“It would appear that Tim doesn’t want me to talk about him to you,” Raylan told Boyd.

“All right. I really would appreciate your help with my problem though.”

“Could you be more specific?”

“Not on the phone. Meet me at the bridge.”

Raylan sighed again. “You better be in real trouble, Boyd.”

“Would I ask for your help if it was otherwise?”

“No, I guess not.”

“I’m leavin’ now.”

“Of course, you are.” Raylan hung up. He looked wistfully at the half full beer on the table.

“What’s up? Tim asked.

“Boyd claims he needs my help.” Raylan smiled. “He tried to call you first.”

“I meant to unblock his number. I just haven’t got around to it.”

“You can do that? Block a number?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I ain’t playin’. Show me how to do that.”

Tim came around the table to sit next to Raylan. He took the phone from Raylan’s hand and showed him how to block a caller.

Raylan put an arm around Tim’s shoulders, as he watched his partner deftly manipulate the screen. He was confident no one could see them on his back patio, as he grandly called the twelve by twelve square of pavers the motel management had allowed him to set out. He’d bought a barbecue grill and a picnic table and enjoyed using them, especially with Tim’s company.

“You’re so cool,” he said In Tim’s ear.

Tim scoffed at the compliment, but he was inordinately pleased by those three little words. If he needed proof that what he felt for Raylan was real, the evidence was in the way he responded to Raylan’s words and his touch. It had a lot to do with sex, sure, but it encompassed so much more. His attraction to Raylan went beyond the physical, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Or rather, he had so many feelings about it that they were hard to sort out. And Raylan’s breath on his neck was an erotic tickle that warmed his core. Before things could heat up farther, he handed the phone back to his partner.

“So, what did your high school sweetheart want?” Tim asked.

Raylan grimaced. “Really?”

“Too soon?”

Raylan slipped his arm off Tim’s shoulders. “No, it just ain’t sportin’.”

Tim snorted.

“I’m serious. I’m too easy a target for a deadeye like you. Can’t be much sport in it.”

“But you’re so cute when you’re annoyed with Boyd.” Tim paused. “I’m gonna regret that unintentional rhyme,” he predicted.

“Annoyed with Boyd,” Raylan repeated. “I can’t imagine why that never occurred to me before.”

“Because I’m smarter than you?”

“No, that ain’t it. I mean, yeah, you’re smarter than me, but that ain’t why I never thought of it.”

“That’s bait,” Tim said, “but I’ll bite. Why didn’t you think of it?”

“It obvious. I ain’t the sensitive poet type… like you.”

Tim laughed so abruptly and so loudly he startled Raylan. “Okay, cowboy,” he said, after he caught his breath. “Whatever totes your goat.”

“You disagree?”

“With you bein’ a Cro-Magnon in a Stetson? No, I don’t disagree, but I don’t care either.” Tim smiled. “I like you just as you are.”

Raylan had the expression of a man who knows he’s walking into a trap but can’t see it yet. “Can I take that as a compliment?” he asked with due caution. Tim was a slow burn, but if you gave him good reason to be angry, it took a good while for him to cool down again. And Raylan didn’t enjoy the cool-down period at all.

“Sure, if my opinion means anything to you.”

“Of course, it does.”

“So… what did Boyd the Annoyer want?”

Raylan spit out the sip of beer he’d just taken. “That was well-timed,” he said, after he wiped his mouth. “Boyd claims he needs my help.”

“Now?”

Raylan shrugged. “He asked to meet at the bridge. Said he was leavin’ when he hung up.”

“Why are you still sitting here?”

“You think I ought to meet him?”

“Jesus, Raylan, he’s annoying, but we love him.”

Raylan stared at Tim for a long moment. “Well, what do you know.” he said.

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“It sure is.”

“Go start the car. I’ll get the ordnance.”

“This ain’t a black ops mission, Tim.”

Tim got up from the table. “The hell it ain’t,” he said as he walked away.

Raylan watched Tim until Tim disappeared through the door. He never wanted Tim to leave his side, yet, he really enjoyed watching him walk away. Pondering the philosophical points of his observation, he hurried around to where the car was parked. When Tim came out with their holstered guns, the car was running, and Raylan was about the honk the horn just to mess with him. “Sure you want to come?”

Tim buckled up. “No, I want to stay here. That’s why I’m strapped into this seat.”

Raylan shifted into drive and hit the gas.

 

Break

 

Raylan spotted the silhouette of Boyd’s pickup truck on the maintenance road near the trestle bridge. He pulled a little farther away from the railroad tracks and turned the car off. He did not see Boyd, but that didn’t mean Boyd wasn’t somewhere out of sight. It would be in character for Boyd to be hiding in hopes of giving someone a scare.

“Are we gettin’ out?” Tim asked.

“I’m assessin’ the situation.”

“And?”

“It don’t feel right.”

“You knew that before we got in the car.”

Raylan gave Tim a sharp glance. “Could you give me a break here?”

“You’re actually worried.” Tim took his Glock from the holster and checked the ammo again. “If it helps, I’ve got your back, no matter what the situation is.”

“Thank you, Tim. It does help.” Raylan chewed his lower lip. “I hate it in movies when someone says they got a bad feeling about somethin’, but I got a bad feelin’ about this.”

“What exactly did Boyd say on the phone?”

“Just that he was in trouble and needed my help. Said he couldn’t talk about it on the phone.”

“So, he thinks someone is listenin’ in. Sounds federal.”

“Do we think Boyd has drawn the attention of the DEA or ATF?”

“It’s possible, but I never saw signs of anything big when I was with him. If I had, I wouldn’t have stayed.”

“Goes without sayin’.”

“I wanted to say it anyway.” Tim sighed audibly. “Why don’t you call him?”

“Goes straight to voicemail.”

“Well, shit, do you have reason to believe this is actually something serious rather than Boyd fuckin’ with you?”

“He did say please.”

Tim opened his door and got out. “Come on,” he said and then moved away like a man with a purpose.

Raylan hurried to catch up with him. Moving cautiously, they approached the truck from opposite sides. Raylan looked in the driver’s window as Tim opened the passenger door. Boyd was not inside the pickup, but on the bright side, there were no signs of violence. Using their phone flashlights, they searched the area around the truck.

“I got nothin’,” Tim called out. “You?”

“I got some tall grass looks like somethin’ was dragged through.”

Tim joined Raylan at the edge of the bluff. “Yep, somebody dragged somethin’ over here and then went down the embankment. Is that a fire?”

“Where?”

Tim put a hand on Raylan’s shoulder and turned him to the left. “Nine o’clock,” he said.

“I see it. Barely. Lot of trees in the way.”

“We goin’ down there?”

“I reckon I am.”

“Fine. You go first.”

A few minutes later, they reached the bottom and started walking along the riverbank. The light of the fire twinkled through the branches, and despite the circumstances, it was a welcoming sight.

“You think it’s Boyd?” Tim asked.

“I know it is. We used to fish here, just around this bend.”

“Too bad it’s gettin’ dark. It’s pretty here.”

“Yeah.” Raylan’s tone turned wistful. “It sure is.”

“We could go fishin’ sometime, I mean, if you wanted to do somethin’ like that.”

“Thanks, partner. I appreciate the sacrifice on your part.”

“I want you to be happy. If that means re-enacting parts of Brokeback Mountain, I’ll make that sacrifice.”

“I swear I almost never know what’s going to come out of your mouth next.”

“At least you’re not bored.” Tim slowed his step as they neared the fire.

“That’s for damn sure. How’d I manage to rope you?”

“It’s the hat,” Tim said.

Raylan didn’t answer. He was cataloguing the items in the circle of light around the fire. A large tent, fishing poles, a cooler, and blankets were arranged in a clearing among the beech trees. It looked like a movie set before the actors arrive. Then he saw the tackle box with the sticker from his high school football team.

“Boyd!” Raylan called out.

Tim turned in a circle but saw no sign of Boyd or anyone else but Raylan.

Raylan walked over to the cooler and then opened it. “Want a beer?” He held up a can of Rolling Rock.

“Why not?” Tim caught the can Raylan tossed at him. Holding it away, he pulled ring with the opening pointed away and avoided a lager shower. He put his back to the fire and gazed at the river as he sipped the beer. “Yeah. I could put up with somethin’ like this for a few days.”

Raylan moved behind Tim and draped an arm over Tim’s shoulder. He pulled Tim back against his chest and nuzzled Tim’s ear. “Me too.”

“Help yourselves to a beer,” Boyd called out as he paddled a kayak around the bend.

Raylan jumped and took a step away from Tim.

Boyd laughed. “You nervous, Raylan?”

Tim held up his beer. “Rolling Rock? Really? When did you turn cheap, Boyd?”

“I don’t buy Rollin’ Rock cause it’s cheap. I like the way it tastes.”

“So, do I,” Raylan chimed in. “I grew up on this.”

“My daddy used to drive to Pennsylvania and load up his truck with cases before they sold it in Kentucky,” Boyd said.

“Summer nights, Bo and Arlo would kill a case sittin’ on the back porch,” Raylan said. “Watchin’ the fireflies and plannin’ the next step on their way to becomin’ a drug-smugglin’ empire.”

“You sound bitter, amigo,” Boyd said. “I fondly remember slippin’ away to the woods with you.”

“That’s charming,” Tim said. “I can just picture the two of you among the trees romantically jerking off by the light of the fireflies.”

“Stop giving him fuel,” Raylan told Boyd.

“I did warn you about that mean streak,” Boyd said smugly.

“I assume you’re talkin’ about Raylan’s mean streak, since I don’t have one,” Tim drawled.

“Baby,” Boyd replied. “I know snakes ain’t half as mean as you.”

“Enough foreplay,” Raylan said. “Why did you lure us out here, Boyd?”

“Funny you should choose that expression.”

 


	16. Hooked

“Boyd,” Raylan began in decidedly exasperated tones.

“Hold on a minute.” Boyd held up a hand. “Hear me out.”

“I don’t need to,” Raylan said. “I just need you to accept that Tim don’t want you no more.”

“But that ain’t exactly true, now is it?” Boyd glanced at Tim.

Raylan followed Boyd’s line of sight. “Tim?”

Tim shrugged. “Can’t I just watch the two of you bitch-slap each other for a while before I get involved?”

“You’re already involved,” Raylan said. “This ain’t a video game, and you ain’t Player One.”

“No, I’d say Boyd’s the only player here,” Tim replied.

“I ain’t playin’,” Boyd retorted. “And I tell you what, it pisses me off that you don’t take me serious.”

“Me? Or Raylan?”

“The both of you, goddammit.” Boyd lowered his voice. “Let’s start over. I’m about to cook up some bass and that cooler is full of beer. Why don’t you eat with me?”

“Why don’t you answer my question first?” Raylan countered.

“You cain’t never take it easy on me, can you?” Boyd sighed dramatically. “Okay, then, I lured you out here hopin’ the location would put you in mind of happier times when we were innocent child—”

“Whoa!” Raylan interrupted. “Just how far back are we goin’?”

Boyd chuckled. “Point taken. Now, how ‘bout that fish?”

The three men sat on blankets and sipped beer while Boyd pan-fried the little spotted bass. Raylan gave Boyd some grief about “sandwich fish” that should have been thrown back, but he didn’t complain about the tasty filets fried in butter. He looked over at Boyd to compliment him and saw Boyd watching Tim lick his fingers. Raylan stomped on the instant flare of anger, but it smoldered stubbornly.

“You can sure as hell cook a fish,” Raylan told Boyd.

“I can sure as hell hook ‘em and get ‘em in the boat, too.” Boyd grinned.

“Why do I get the feelin’ you’re sayin’ one thing but meanin’ somethin’ else?” Tim asked.

“It’s called an analogy, son,” Boyd said.

“Sounded more like innuendo,” Tim replied.

Raylan struggled to resist saying _in your end-o_ but he managed. As usual, when he was with Boyd and Tim, he felt like he was fighting above his weight class in the verbal division. It was smarter to just keep his mouth shut, but he’d never pretended to be smart.

“Let’s get to it then,” Boyd said. “I wanted to talk to both of you in private, and I’ve been missin’ this place.”

“So talk,” Raylan said.

“I don’t doubt you’ve got an idea what I’m goin’ to say but let me say it. I told you I was goin’ to get Tim back, and while my feelings on that haven’t changed, I’ve done a lot of thinkin’ about it. I see now that it’s disrespectful of me to continue this pursuit when it’s not welcome.” Boyd took a drink of his beer.

“Ava tell you to say that?” Raylan asked.

“No, Raylan, she didn’t tell me to say that.” Boyd paused. “She might have yelled it at me at some point in the past.”

“You brought us all the way out here just to say that?”

“Well, Tim wouldn’t answer my calls.”

“I can vouch for that,” Tim said drolly.

“You said you’d take this seriously,” Boyd accused.

“No, I believe it was Raylan who said that. You said something about not being a player. That’s when I figured out this was another Boyd Crowder Production.”

“Oh, so you don’t believe I can change?” Boyd said.

“I believe you can change from day to day, from one minute to the next. I’ve seen you do it, but that’s just the chameleon in you.”

Boyd bit back the retort that rose to his lips and took a moment before he answered. “Is there any chance at all you’d ever come back to me? Do you miss me at all?”

“Of course, I do. In the best of all possible worlds, we’d all be together.”

“I just don’t see why it ain’t possible,” Boyd said.

“Don’t you?” Raylan said. He got to his feet. “This was a waste of time… except for the fish. Thanks for the second dinner.” He glanced at Tim. “Are comin’ with me?”

Tim gave Raylan the look that meant he’d be explaining himself at some point in the near future, but he got up. “See you, Boyd. Thanks for dinner.”

Raylan started the car and did a three-point turn with manic precision. He drove down the railway maintenance road much too fast, testing the Town Car’s excellent suspension.

Tim waited him out, refusing to comment on either the lunatic driving or the silent treatment.

Raylan stopped at the junction with the paved road and looked to the left and the right. His gaze brushed Tim’s. He put the car in park. “The best of all possible worlds?” he said.

“That’s a fair rendition of what I said to Boyd. Do you want me to drive?”

“Why not? I’m startin’ get the feelin’ you’ve been in the driver’s seat from the jump.”

“Your brain works in mysterious ways.”

“Does it, Tim? Or am I really good at seein’ the forest?”

“Man, I must be losin’ it. That actually made sense to me.” Tim took a deep breath and released it, just as he did before he fired his rifle. “This begs the question.”

“Which is?”

“What exactly is your image of me? Do you see me as some queer Don Juan fucking his way through Kentucky’s underbelly via some overly complicated soap opera scheme?”

“No.”

“Then what are you sayin’?”

Raylan paused. “I’m a dumbass.”

“Impressive. I didn’t think you’d get it on the first guess.”

“Tim.” Raylan’s voice was heavy with reproach.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m a dumbass too. I knew it would make you mad, but I went ahead and told Boyd the truth anyway.”

“Do I seem mad to you?”

“Are you kidding?”

“If I’m mad, it’s because I didn’t expect my partner to put a knife in me and twist it. It hurts.”

“I know. Boyd is hurting too, which I would’ve sworn was impossible.”

“And _you_? Does it hurt you? Because I swear to God, I can’t tell.”

Tim was silent for so long that Raylan lost patience.

“Do you feel anything for me?” Raylan said sharply.

“I can’t do this,” Tim said. “Either we table this until you’re calm, or I walk from here.”

“Don’t be stupid. We’re forty minutes from home.”

“We don’t have to be.”

Raylan looked over at his partner. “Motel?”

“Motel. Neutral ground. Whatever you want to call it.”

“I’ve always been partial to ‘sin bin’.”

“That’s terrible. What’s wrong with a classic like No-tell Hotel.”

Raylan pulled onto the county road. “Don’t be cute. I’m still mad at you.”

They got a room at the Derby Motel and Cottages. Raylan sat in the car until Tim came back with the key, and then they parked behind their detached “cottage.” Despite the requisite scent of mildewed carpet, the place was clean down to the mattress. Tim was impressed and said so.

“I’m impressed. I can’t believe there are no stains on that mattress.”

“I can’t believe you check.” Raylan tossed his hat on the now-rumpled bed.

Tim snatched the Stetson up and set it on the nightstand.

Raylan raised his eyebrows at Tim.

“A hat on a bed is bad luck,” Tim said.

“Never heard that one.” Raylan pulled change and a few bills from his pocket and counted it. “You want something from the machines?” he asked.

“Ginger ale if they have it, 7-UP if not.”

“Be right back. I’m lookin’ forward to an extended cuddle.”

Tim laughed. “A what?”

“Go ahead and make fun of me.”

“No, I think it’s real sweet.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me yourself, cowboy.”

Raylan smiled as he walked away. When he returned, Tim was stepping out of the shower. Raylan dropped the sodas in the sink and pulled Tim into his arms.

“I’m wet,” Tim pointed out.

“I don’t care.” Raylan slid his hands down to cup Tim’s butt cheeks.

“I’m still a little surprised by how fast you got comfortable with all the man-lovin’.” Tim smiled. “I almost believe you want it more than I do, and that’s sayin’ a lot.”

“Yeah, well, that’s part of the problem.”

Tim extricated himself from Raylan’s embrace and reached for a towel. Raylan got there first. He grabbed the towel and set about drying Tim off. He took his time and if he gave special attention to some areas, Tim forgave him his favoritism.

“So, you want to talk about the problem?” Tim asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

“I’d rather get busy. Drying you off got me going.” Raylan glanced at Tim’s crotch. “And you’re halfway there.” He sighed. “But we ought to talk.”

“Good answer.” Tim dropped the towel across his lap. “As I see it, the problem is your messy relationship with Boyd Crowder.”

“And I see the problem as being your continued attraction to him.”

“How is my attraction a problem if I don’t act on it?”

“You want to though,” Raylan said accusingly.

“Sometimes I want to slap the stupid out of you, but I don’t.” Tim met Raylan’s eyes. “The thing is, you either trust me or—”

“I trust you, but….”

“But what?”

“It really hurts me to think I’m not enough for you.”

Tim’s mouth fell open. He drew breath to speak but the words didn’t come out. For several seconds, he sat in silence before he spoke. “I can see how you got the idea that I need more, mostly because of things I’ve said and some things that Boyd no doubt said because of course he would. Can you accept that I might want more but I don’t _need_ more?”

Raylan thought about it. “Yeah, but it would still bother me knowin’ Boyd turns you on.”

“Your ex-wife still turn you on?”

“Huh.” Raylan smiled. “Sure does, and I get your point. It probably doesn’t bother you at all that I think fondly of sex with Winona.”

“Not as long as you’re just thinkin’ about it.”

Raylan’s smile got wider. “So, you _can_ be jealous.”

“Of course, I can, and it clearly thrills you.”

“Yes, it does. Don’t know why, but it does make me feel good.”

“So, we’re okay then?”

“As long as I know that you care, then yeah, we’re okay.” Raylan took Tim’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “I wish I could be everything for you. I wish I could fulfill your… intellectual needs, but I’m not clever like Boyd. There. I said it.”

“I’m proud of you, cowboy.” Tim chuckled as he put his arms around Raylan. “You might not be clever like Boyd, but then again, Boyd’s not clever like you. Get it?”

“Not yet, but I’m workin’ on it.” Raylan leaned in and found Tim’s mouth with his.


	17. Up a Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly graphic sex scene ahead.

Chapter Seventeen

 

Raylan opened his eyes and focused on the motel room curtains. The quality of light told him it was early—very early, but he was damned if he could remember what day it was. Tim’s arm was draped over his chest and Tim’s warm length was pressed against his back side. There was no incentive at all to rise from the bed, but his bladder begged to differ.

“You awake?”

Raylan loved the sound of Tim’s voice all ragged from sex and sleep. “Yeah, but it’s early.”

“I’ve been awake for a while.” Tim’s lips moved against Raylan’s shoulder.

Raylan shivered at the intimate contact. “I gotta take a piss. Be right back.”

When Raylan returned from the bathroom, he was glad to see Tim hadn’t gone back to sleep. He eased under the covers and pulled Tim into his arms. Tim tucked in on his side with his cheek against Raylan’s shoulder.

“Is this what you call an extended cuddle?” Tim drawled.

Raylan sighed. “Do you remember everything I say, or just the stupid stuff?”

“I didn’t say it was stupid.”

“But you are laughin’ at me, right?” Raylan idly stroked Tim’s back as he spoke. His ex-wife had once told him he was more “tactile” than most men who were generally “visual.” He’d taken it as a compliment since she’d seemed quite tactilely satisfied when she’d said it. All he knew was he liked running his hands over his lover’s body. Maybe it was sort of a possessive act, but the silken warmth of skin was almost a drug to him.

“Just a little. Mostly I’m, I don’t know, maybe charmed is the word. Anyway, I think it’s sweet.”

“Sweet!” Raylan exclaimed indignantly. “I’m not sure I’ve been called that before.”

“Bullshit. Even I have been called sweet once or twice. There is no explaining some people’s tastes.”

Raylan resumed his desultory caresses. “You really think I’m sweet?”

“I think you occasionally behave in a way that could be taken for sweetness… in the right light.”

“I confess; Winona did say I was sweet when I remembered stuff like her birthday. I don’t know. It seemed like a big deal to her, so I made a note of it on my calendar. It only takes a phone call to send some flowers.”

“You know what they say. It’s the thought that counts.”

Raylan squeezed Tim’s right butt cheek. “Guess what I’m thinkin’ right now.”

“That we have this room for several more hours and there are several things we haven’t tried yet?”

“Tell the truth. You can read my mind, can’t you?”

“I can read you.” Tim pressed his crotch to Raylan’s hip.

“Just like a comic book, I would imagine.” Raylan ran a finger down Tim’s crack. “What’s your pleasure?”

“If it ain’t too much trouble….” Tim chuckled softly.

“What?”

“Sorry. I just got all shy all of a sudden. Not sure what that’s about.”

“It ain’t like you; that’s for sure.” Raylan looked into Tim’s heavy-lidded gaze. “I’m your man; you just tell me what you want.”

“I want—” Tim paused. “I want you. You know… inside me. So—” He took a breath. “How do you feel about fucking me?”

“That may be the dumbest question I’ve ever heard.”

“Okay, but just so you know, some guys aren’t into it.”

“It’s not something I’ve ever done, not with a guy anyway, but I have a feeling I’ll be into it.” Raylan paused. “Before, we needed some kind of lube.”

“I got that covered.” Tim slid to the side of the bed and reached for his jacket. From an inside pocket, he drew several foil packets. “Lube and condoms,” he said, as he dropped them onto Raylan’s palm.

“We need both?”

“I don’t know; do we?”

Raylan shook his head. “Clean as a whistle,” he said, raising his right hand as though testifying.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Tim rolled onto his stomach. “Want to do the honors? Or I can go in the bathroom, if you’re—”

“Shut up,” Raylan said fondly. “I can handle this part.”

It wasn’t Raylan’s first time. A couple of old girlfriends had directed him to the back entrance on occasion, so he had some experience with the prep. However, none of his “lady friends” had a prostate—that he knew of—and it definitely added a new element. He knew how it felt when a woman slid a finger inside him and massaged, and he heartily approved. So did Tim. In fact, Tim came during the preparations.

“Do it now,” Tim said breathlessly.

Raylan needed no encouragement. Quickly, he slicked his hard length and pressed the head to Tim’s opening. His partner was relaxed and welcoming and he was eager. With a little more pressure, the tip popped through the resilient ring of muscle. Raylan leaned in and gained another inch. The sensation of being enveloped in tight, wet heat was almost overwhelming.

Tim made a noise Raylan had never heard before and twisted restlessly under him.

“Does it hurt?” Raylan whispered.

“Yeah, it hurts. Of course, it does.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I’m an ex-Ranger. I think I can handle it.”

“That ain’t the point. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“The pain is part of it, okay?” Tim paused, waited in vain for Raylan to speak, and then burst out. “For fuck’s sake, pull out or start fuckin’ but don’t just sit there.”

Raylan almost laughed. Almost. Instead, he eased the rest of his shaft into the quaking, clutching channel. He wrapped his hands around Tim’s hips and slowly withdrew before he slid back into the tantalizing velvet vise. Instinct kicked in and he thrust gently, rhythmically in shallow strokes that ratcheted his arousal up a notch with each pass.

Tim gasped. “Goddam, you’re good at this.”

Raylan’s pride was so great he could have levitated, but he continued to thrust, in and out, running his hands over every part of Tim he could reach. He couldn’t help noticing Tim was getting hard again. “Is there anything else I can do to—?”

“You just keep doin’ what you’re doin’.” Tim reached down for his dick, but Raylan got there first.

Raylan shuttled a hand up and down Tim’s cock as he thrust to a faster tempo. The sounds Tim was making now had the effect of spurs on a thoroughbred. Raylan knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, but more than he wanted anything, he wanted Tim to come again. His own pleasure was secondary.

When Tim gave a choked-off cry and spurted a small amount into Raylan’s fist, Raylan couldn’t hold back any longer. Burying himself in the heat that hugged his dick so tightly, he came in three strong streams. Spent, he wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist as he collapsed onto the bed. Keeping Tim close, he sank into the sheets as afterglow stole over him imbuing every fiber of his being with warmth and joy. He had just enough energy to turn his head and kiss Tim

“You’ve ruined me, cowboy,” Tim drawled in a scratchy voice.

After that, there was silence for a while.

 

Break

 

“Goddam,” Raylan said when he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed.

“Thank you.”

Tim sighed. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Why not? It was special.”

“If you’re thinking I made some kind of sacrifice, you’re wrong.”

Raylan looked baffled.

“I enjoyed it as much as you did,” Tim said.

“Not possible.” Raylan smiled as he kissed Tim.

“It was sublime, by the way, in case you were wondering,” Tim said.

“Sublime, huh?” Raylan’s smile broadened. “And that’s a good thing, right?”

“You go ahead and be smug. You earned it.”

“Now how did I do that?”

“Quit fishin’ and I’ll tell you again. That was the best I’ve ever had.” Tim paused. “Better than Boyd.”

“I don’t care.” Raylan stroked Tim’s forearm. “I really don’t.”

Tim sighed again. “I can’t stop thinkin’ about him.”

Raylan sat up. “Excuse me?”

“Not like that. Jesus, Raylan. Does everything relate to sex with you?”

“Yeah, but only because everything does relate to sex.”

Tim blinked. “Okay, moving on—I’m worried about Boyd.”

“Me too,” Raylan admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I keep seein’ his face when we—when _I_ stormed off.”

“He looked like he’d taken a beating.” 

“I’m goin’ to call him.” Raylan picked up his phone.

Tim got up and went into the bathroom while Raylan made his call. “Well?” he asked when he came out fully dressed.

“Voicemail is full.” Raylan went into the bathroom.

“What do you want to do?” Tim called out.

“Same thing you want to do.” Raylan gathered his clothes and put them on.

Tim strapped on his holster. “Ready for another snipe hunt,” he said.


	18. Catch of the Day

Raylan’s phone rang while they were at the Hardee’s drive thru. He answered after handing the sack of sausage biscuits to Tim. “Hey, Ava.”

Tim paused in the act of unwrapping a breakfast sandwich. “What’d she want?” he asked when Raylan hung up.

“She’s worried about Boyd.” Raylan pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road.

“As usual.” Tim passed Raylan a biscuit. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Boyd confides way too much in her.”

“Let me rephrase. Did you find out anything we didn’t already know?”

“I know where he is.”

Tim finished four sausage and egg biscuits by the time Raylan stopped the car in front of the Lexington Hotel.

Raylan glanced over, checking for debris in his beloved Lincoln. “Not a crumb,” he marveled.

“What?”

“It’s amazes me that you could eat a chicken dinner in the car and not leave a trace.”

“It’s my superpower,” Tim said as he got out of the car.

“How many you got?” Raylan said under his breath.

“Nice.” Tim stared up at the Lexington. “Isn’t this hotel what they call _historic_?”

“I call it expensive. What do you need besides a bed and a toilet?”

“I enjoy a shower now and then. Especially if I’m sharin’ a bed with you.”

“You know what I meant,” Raylan said as the got out of the car.

A valet hustled over. “Checking in, sir?”

Raylan flashed his star. “Official business. Leave it somewhere close. Tim, let’s go.”

Tim followed Raylan into the lobby, tossing his empty coffee cup into a handy litter bin. They took the elevator to the top floor.

“What’s the situation?” Tim asked.

“Ava’s worried he might… do something… to himself.”

Tim met Raylan’s gaze. “That doesn’t sound like Boyd Crowder.”

“Which is why we’re here instead enjoyin’ an extended cuddle.”

Tim mouthed _extended cuddle._ He smirked.

“Yeah, I know it ain’t your thing,” Raylan said before Tim could say anything. “But I’m goin’ to wear you down. When I’m done with you, you’ll be huggin’ strangers.”

“Never happen,” was Tim’s unruffled response. “There’s still time to turn around and go back to bed.”

“Quit leadin’ me astray. Whether I like it or not—whether he deserves it or not—I feel some responsibility for Boyd. He wasn’t always like this.”

“I believe that’s already been entered into the record.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Raylan and Tim focused on the figure lying facedown on the hallway carpet. As they started forward in alarm, Boyd sat up.

“Hey!” Boyd grinned. “Join the party!”

“Did you rent the entire top floor?” Tim asked as he walked toward Boyd.

“What makes you think that?” Boyd replied.

“You’re naked.”

Boyd looked down. “While I have been known to argue with facts, on this occasion, the facts are so prominent, it would be a hard sell, even for me.” He looked back up, his grin packing enough wattage to power a Rolling Stones’ light show. “Come have a drink with me. I’ve got every kind of booze known to man in my suite.”

“You promise to put on some pants?” Raylan asked.

“Why? You feelin’ intimidated?”

“Yep.”

“In that case, I apologize.” Boyd turned and walked through one of the open doorways.

Raylan looked over at Tim.

Tim shrugged. “I could use a drink.”

Boyd was behind the bar when Raylan and Tim entered the suite. “What can I get you?” he called out.

“Are you wearing pants?” Raylan asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then I’ll have a whiskey.”

“Beer for me,” Tim said. “Whatever’s cold.”

Boyd opened a bottle and set it on the bar before pouring three double shots of Pappy Van Winkle’s finest.

Raylan sipped his shot and made an appreciative face. “How much is all this costin’ you?”

“I don’t want to know.” Boyd drank down four ounces of high-octane alcohol like it was iced tea. “Don’t matter anyway. When you got nothin’, you got nothin’ to worry about.” He poured another shot.

“You’re broke?” Tim said.

“Not flat broke.” Boyd smiled at Tim. “You sure are lookin’ good.”

“Thanks. How broke are you?”

“I’ve had some recent set-backs.” Boyd drank half his fresh double shot. “Certain projects I had invested in heavily were canceled. This would not be an insurmountable problem, except that—” He finished his double, reached for Tim’s beer, and took a long swallow before handing it back. “I borrowed most of the money, and now, I have no way of paying it back.”

“Did you borrow from those characters you brought to the bar?” Tim asked.

“Are you ever wrong?” Boyd marveled dramatically.

“I try not to say anything unless I know what I’m talkin’ about.”

Raylan nodded as he refilled his glass. “And you’re not smug about it at all.”

Boyd chuckled. “I am so glad you two are here. Otherwise, I might fall into a bad mood and get depressed.”

“We sure don’t want that,” Raylan said. “You got any firearms around here?”

Tim raised his beer to Raylan in a wry toast. “Subtle.”

“I ain’t thinkin’ about blowin’ my head off,” Boyd said. “This face was not meant for a closed-casket viewing. No, sir.”

“Well, then, I guess the question becomes, what kind of drugs you got around here?”

“Oh, I believe if you looked around, you’d find a variety of controlled substances, but come on, Raylan. You know I ain’t the type.”

“I know you _weren’t_ the type.”

“Have I really fallen so low in your esteem?”

“Not because of this. It was more the drug-runnin’ and whoremongerin’.”

“You really believe I made it through a cave-in to fold in the face of a few gun-thugs?”

Raylan sighed. “Not really, no.”

“I feel suddenly superfluous,” Tim said.

“That’s never true,” Raylan said quickly.

“I knew you were gonna say that,” Boyd said.

Tim finished his beer and set the bottle down. “Yeah, he’s predictable, but he’s awful sweet.”

“Don’t go gettin’ all cocky,” Raylan told Tim. “I blame Boyd’s current state on his obsession with you.”

“How is that my fault?”

“Fair point,” Raylan said thoughtfully. “I guess Boyd brought all this on himself.”

“I never said different,” Boyd retorted sharply.

“Maybe not out loud.” Raylan poured more whiskey into his glass and Boyd’s. He didn’t bother offering any to Tim. He knew his partner well enough to know he’d never drink hard liquor in a situation like this.

“What do you mean?”

“You won’t say it, but I know you blame Tim and me for a few things. You think I stole him from you, but you also think he cheated out on you. Neither is true. I never thought about Tim that way until you pushed me. And aside from one kiss, he wouldn’t have anything to do with me until after he told you. I feel like you should already know all this, but I don’t mind restating it.”

“You don’t mind over-simplifyin’ it either.”

“How do you figure?”

“He was mine,” Boyd said. “I put in the time, laid the groundwork, and sat in the blind, and if you think I did all that so a deadeye like you could come along and pick him off, you are wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter. Tim made his choice.”

Tim picked up his untouched double shot and drank it down. He had Raylan and Boyd’s complete attention when he banged the glass down on the bar. “I’m about sick of your high school drama. It’s unbelievable to me that you’d be fightin’ over me like I’m the Homecomin’ Queen, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop usin’ me as an excuse to keep your juvenile feud goin’. Just for once admit why you’re really doin’ this.”

Raylan broke the silence in the wake of Tim’s outburst. “Boyd, if you truly believe I’ve wronged you in some way, I’m truly sorry.”

“And there you go, actin’ like the gracious lord of the manor.”

“Goddammit!” Tim said loudly.

“Easy, baby,” Boyd said. “That’s just how Raylan and I communicate, especially when we’re fightin’ over somethin’ or somebody.”

“He ain’t lyin’,” Raylan said. “And it makes sense we’d both be attracted to you.”

Tim made a scoffing noise. “I’m goin’ to need another drink,” he said.

“Raylan’s right though,” Boyd said. He poured more whiskey for Tim and for himself. “Full disclosure: I was smitten at first sight because you reminded me so much of Raylan when he was younger.” He chuckled. “You’re like a young Raylan only better ‘cause you can think.”

“Exactly,” Raylan said. He looked puzzled when Boyd and Tim laughed. “I mean, Tim, that sometimes you remind me of Boyd the way he used to be. You’re just so… sharp.”

“That he is,” Boyd said before he drank another shot.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just hook up instead of usin’ me as a surrogate,” Tim said.

“Because that ain’t what I was doin’,” Boyd said. “You think I ever played Scrabble with Raylan?”

“On the other hand,” Raylan said. “You think I’d ever go out in public with Boyd?”

“Ouch!” Boyd said. “Have you forgotten that I am emotionally fragile? Are you tryin’ to push me over the edge?”

“I might, if I thought it was possible.”

“I’m hurt.” Boyd put a hand over his heart, covering the prison tattoo.

“I just meant that I don’t believe for a second that you’re suicidal.”

“I have to agree,” Tim said. “You’re just too big a narcissist to deprive the world of your presence.”

Raylan held up his hand for a fist-bump, but Tim did not reciprocate.

“I feel the same way about you,” Tim told him.

“Well then, I guess narcissists are your type,” Raylan said.

Tim met his gaze. “So the evidence would suggest.”

“Must be nice, settin’ there in the catbird seat.” Boyd poured more liquor into Tim’s glass.

“You lost me,” Tim said.

“I know. No need to rub it in.”

“That wasn’t really funny.”

“I thought it was funny,” Raylan said.

Tim turned his frown on Raylan. “That’s because you’re as childish as he is… sometimes.”

“It’s a wonder you put up with either of us,” Boyd said.

Tim shook his head. “You know, if the sex wasn’t so damn good….”

“You don’t mean that,” Raylan said. He softened his tone. “You want to go home? It’s obvious Boyd ain’t in any danger.”

“Uh, well….” Boyd took a drink out of the whiskey bottle. “Actually, those gun-thugs might pay me a visit. They said somethin’ ‘bout cuttin’ pieces offa me until I come up with their money.”

“Jesus, Boyd!” Raylan set down his glass. “You should’ve mentioned that before I slammed two doubles.” He looked at his watch. “At two in the afternoon.”

“Aw, come on now, you know you shoot better drunk than most people do sober.”

“Even so, we can’t hang out all day and play bodyguard.”

Tim pursed his lips. “Let me talk to Art. I think I can phrase this in such a way that he’ll order us to babysit Boyd.”

“Can we order pizza?”

“Yes, Raylan, we can order pizza.” Tim took out his phone.


	19. Getaway

“Maybe you ought to slow down,” Raylan said, as Boyd started on his sixth slice of pizza. “Listenin’ to you puke your guts out ain’t my idea of a good time.”

“I can handle myself,” Boyd said.

“How much did you have to drink before we showed up?” Tim asked.

“As much as I wanted.” Boyd smirked.

“It’s your stomach.” Tim went to the window and looked down at the street just in time to see four large men climb out of a black Excursion. “Looks like we might have company.”

Raylan joined Tim and watched the big men in suits walk toward the hotel entrance. “Boyd.”

“Yeah?”

“Gather up anything you don’t want left behind. We’re moving the party.”

“Your concern is touching, but it could be a false alarm.”

Raylan looked at Tim. Tim gave a small shake of his head. “Move it, Boyd,” Raylan said.

“Where we gonna go?”

“Where we always went to ground when we were hidin’ out.”

Tim glanced at Raylan.

Raylan gave Tim a reassuring look. “You’ll like it,” he said. “It’s very defensible.”

“Wish I had my rifle,” Tim said.

“Yeah, me too, but it can’t be helped.” Raylan looked over his shoulder. “Dammit, Boyd, get a move on, son.”

 

Break

 

Raylan drove with Tim in the navigator’s seat and Boyd fussing in the back. Neither Raylan nor Tim saw signs of pursuit, but they remained wary, ignoring Boyd for the most part.

“We need to stop at a Kroger’s before we get all the way out of town,” Boyd insisted for perhaps the twentieth time.

This time, Tim backed him up. “We _will_ need food,” he said.

“I’ll be in and out so fast you won’t have time to miss me,” Boyd wheedled.

Tim looked at his phone. “There’s one on the right in twelve miles,” he said. “Gas station on the corner of the parking lot.”

Raylan sighed. “Fine.”

“Hey, it ain’t like we’re in a runnin’ gun battle,” Boyd said.

“Then why do I feel like I’m constantly gettin’ sniped?”

“That’s just your low self-esteem messin’ with you.”

“Shut up,” Raylan told Boyd. He glanced at Tim. “I thought we were professionals.”

“You think you’re a professional,” Tim retorted. “I know I am.”

Raylan sighed again, but when he saw the Kroger sign, he pulled off the road. A half hour later, with a tank full of gas and three cardboard boxes of supplies in the trunk, they continued their less-than-desperate getaway.

 

Break

 

As soon as Raylan’s car stopped, Boyd was out and headed toward the cabin. He went around the side and quickly found the hidden “key” before Tim poked his head around the corner of the small building.

“Go the front door and I’ll let you in,” Boyd said.

Tim looked suspicious but jumped up onto the sagging porch as Boyd went to the back. In a few seconds, the front door swung open and Boyd invited Tim in with a sweeping gesture.

Tim walked in looked around the open space. He was surprised at the lack of dust. “So… you two spent a lot of time here.”

Boyd grinned. “We spent most of our time up there.” He pointed to a loft accessed by a wooden ladder. “I still come up here every now and then, and Ava keeps it up for me.”

Raylan walked in carrying three stacked boxes. He set them down with a loud thump. “Thanks for the help,” he said sharply.

“Come on now, Raylan. You cain’t expect a thoroughbred to do a mule’s job,” Boyd.

“You could have left a couple in the car,” Tim added.

“Well, if Boyd hadn’t brought a year’s worth of—” Raylan shook his head. “Waste of my breath.”

“I do believe he’s gettin’ smarter,” Boyd said to Tim.

“Don’t worry about Raylan’s smarts,” Tim responded. “He’s got it where it counts.”

“You’re talkin’ about my dick now, right?” Raylan interjected.

“Don’t you wish.” Boyd rolled his eyes. “Reach me a bottle of that hooch?”

“You gonna start drinkin’ now?” Tim said mildly.

“Any reason I shouldn’t?” Boyd raised a charcoal sketch of an eyebrow.

Tim shrugged. “I’m just assessing the situation.”

“Like a good little predator.” Boyd put a hand over his mouth, miming shock. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You sure as hell did,” Raylan answered. “I don’t much like that word unless you’re referrin’ to wolves or some such.”

“Of course, I was. You surely didn’t think I was comparin’ Tim to a pedophile. Shame on you, Raylan Givens.”

“This is going to be a long night,” Tim said. “Unless the two of you can find a way to sublimate this homoerotic vendetta.”

“I’ve got one,” Boyd said.

Tim gave him a no-shit stare. “You better be serious.”

“Baby, I am as serious as your face right now.” Boyd cleared his throat. “You all agree we’re safe here, right?” He didn’t wait for the answer. “We’ve got the perfect opportunity to settle things between the three of us. So, I think we should do that.”

“Could you be just a tiny bit more specific?”

“We eat something, drink that bottle Raylan is now holding, and then find out how much that old mattress in the loft can handle.”

Raylan laughed. “You better have some clean-ass sheets if you expect Tim to go anywhere near them.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Boyd smirked. “Now, ain’t you glad I packed all that shit?” 

“Are you tellin’ me that in the midst of supposedly runnin’ for your life, you were plannin’ for a threesome?”

“Son, I am always plannin’ for a threesome,” Boyd said. “I had Ava talked into it, once upon a time, not that it took much persuadin’. That girl thought you hung the moon. Still does.”

“We’ve wandered into kind of a weird area,” Tim remarked drily.

“Boyd tends to forget we ain’t still in high school,” Raylan said.

“Yeah? Well, he’s got company,” Tim answered.

Boyd laughed. “How many times you reckon Tim has called us immature?”

Raylan opened the bottle of bourbon. “Honestly? I lost count.”

“Maybe we ought to gang up on him.”

Raylan handed the bottle to Boyd. “I assume you didn’t intend to sound quite so… rapey.”

Boyd took a drink from the bottle and then handed it back. “Why does your mind always leap to that conclusion?”

“I don’t know. Observation?”

“Whoa,” Tim said. “First of all, don’t flatter yourselves. Second, what the fuck?”

“Nothin’,” Boyd and Raylan said simultaneously.

“Bullshit.” Tim picked up one of the boxes and set it on a table. He continued to speak as he inventoried the contents. “One of you talk to me.”

“Is there a reward?” Boyd cracked.

“Always,” Tim said without looking up.

“I already told you my old man was an asshole,” Raylan said. “Make of that what you will.”

“Asshole is puttin’ mildly,” Boyd said. “Arlo Givens is a hard man and he don’t forgive… ever.”

“He can rot in prison,” Raylan said.

“He deserves it.” Boyd took another drink of bourbon. “What he done to you was criminal.”

“Well, there was also the drug-smugglin’ and a couple of murders.”

Boyd nodded. “I used to wonder why your daddy hated you so much. He ever say?”

“He knew I thought he was scum. Also, _he_ knew he was scum. I reckon that’s what really pissed him off.”

“Naw, son, you’re givin’ Arlo too much credit,” Boyd said. “He’s a mean, old man who started out as a mean, young man to hear my daddy tell it. Weren’t no reason for him to do you like he did. ‘Specially you bein’ his only child.”

“As far as we know.” Raylan raised the bottle to Boyd before he took a drink.

“They don’t make ‘em like Arlo no more,” Boyd said.

“Thank Christ.” Raylan turned his gaze on Tim. “You’re awful quiet.”

“I’m….” Tim swallowed. “Can we sit?”

“If you’re brave,” Boyd said. “Just kiddin’. This stuff might be old but it’s solid.” He set the bottle on a side table and then sat down on the ratty couch in the middle of the room. A puff of dust arose, and Boyd sneezed. “Don’t be shy,” he said as he patted the worn cushion.

“Aw hell no,” Tim said. He dragged a ladderback chair over and sat down.

Raylan bit the bullet and sat next to Boyd. It required another shot of bourbon.

“Okay,” Tim said. “Now, one at a time or in harmony, I want to hear the story.”

“What story?” Raylan asked.

“The one that explains why the two of you turn into raging adolescents when you’re around each other.”

“Oh, _that_ story,” Boyd said. He turned to look at Raylan.

“There’s no story,” Raylan said. “Boyd chose a life of crime, and I chose the law. That’s what came between us.”

Tim turned to Boyd.

“Aw, don’t give me that look,” Boyd said. “If Raylan don’t want to talk about it—”

“I told Tim about Johnny,” Raylan said abruptly.

“That wasn’t nothin’,” Boyd said. “I told you he’d never go through with his threats.”

“Bein’ laid up with a shattered legbone probably distracted him,” Raylan retorted.

Boyd drew back. “Do I sense an undertone?”

“Probably just your guilty conscience.”

“You think I had somethin’ to do with Johnny’s accident?”

“Was it an accident?”

Boyd got to his feet. “So that’s how it is.”

Raylan got up too. “Yeah, that’s how it is.”

Tim’s instinct was to get between them, but he didn’t. It took an effort of will, but he let them do whatever they were going to do.

“I’m hurt that you think I could do that to family,” Boyd said.

“You practically told me you were goin’ to do it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

“You don’t remember tellin’ me you’d _take care of Johnny_?”

“Of course, I do!” Boyd raised his voice to match Raylan’s. “And I did.”

“I knew it.” Raylan’s face was inches from Boyd’s. “You pushed him down that shaft.”

“No, Raylan, I did not.” Boyd softened his tone. “I gave him six hundred dollars and change, which was all the money I’d saved up.” He shook his head. “The knucklehead got drunk as a skunk and fell down that shaft.”

“I don’t know why I should believe you.”

“Johnny is no-count, but if you think I could push him down a mine, well….” Boyd’s voice trailed off.

Tim cleared his throat. “You do tend to believe the worst, Raylan.”

Raylan stood there for a moment with fists clenched and then he visibly sagged. “Jesus, am I turnin’ into my old man?”

“Not a chance,” Boyd said, as he put a steadying hand on Raylan’s shoulder. “There’s too much of your mama in you. She was a good woman.”

“She was, but she had shitty taste in men,” Raylan said. He moved Boyd’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“The hell you are,” Tim said. “Come here.”

For once, Raylan didn’t argue. He let Tim put his arms around him and leaned into the embrace. With atypical awkwardness, Boyd patted Raylan’s back.

“I ain’t havin’ a goddam breakdown,” Raylan snuffled.

“No one cares,” Tim said. “Do what you need to do. I got your back.”

“We,” Boyd said. “ _We_ got your back, Raylan.”

Tim met Boyd’s eyes over Raylan’s shoulder. With a look, he invited Boyd closer.

Boyd stepped up. Risking the possible rejection, he wrapped his arms around Raylan from behind. He felt Raylan’s initial reserve as a slight stiffening, and then Raylan relaxed into the double embrace.

“I wish I knew why he hates me,” Raylan said brokenly.

“Your daddy is just plain mean,” Boyd said. “He had no reason to hate you back then. Goddam, Raylan, you were a golden boy, the son most men dream about. You ask me; he was jealous of you.”

“Boyd has a point,” Tim said. “Tell you what, my old man was no prize.”

Raylan lifted his head. “You’ve never mentioned him.” He moved back a little, forcing Boyd to take a half-step.

Tim’s arms slid from around Raylan, but he kept his hands on Raylan’s hips for a moment before letting go. “I try not to think about him.” He snorted. “Worst thing he did was die before I got back from my tour of the Middle East. I was lookin’ forward to demonstrating the skills the Army taught me.” 

“You were gonna shoot your daddy?” Boyd burst out.

“Do I shock you?” Tim asked wryly. “Guess we all got issues.”

Raylan took a shaky breath. “Arlo would try knockin’ some sense into me every Saturday night and most other nights if he took a notion. He used his fists and feet mostly. When he took off his belt, Mama would generally object.” He took another breath. “And he’d turn on her.”

“You never told me he hit her,” Boyd reproached him.

“I never told anyone, but as soon as I was big enough, I put a stop to it.” Raylan looked around. “Where’s that bottle?”

“I’m not sure more alcohol is what we need,” Tim said.

“Nonsense.” Boyd handed the bottle to Raylan. “We all need to settle down a little bit. Why don’t we get comfortable?”

“I’m goin’ to make sandwiches because I’m hungry,” Tim said. “While I’m gone do some shots, be snarky as you want, but don’t hurt each other.”

“Bossy,” Raylan muttered.

“And don’t you just love it,” Boyd crowed and caught a filthy look from Raylan.

“Seriously?” Tim put his hands on his hips. “Ten minutes, that’s all I’m askin’ for. Just ten minutes where you aren’t at each other’s throats.”

“I was jokin’,” Raylan protested. “And I was talkin’ to you, not him.”

Tim held up his hand with his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. “I’m this close to leavin’ and lettin’ you settle it on your own.”

“I sure wouldn’t want that,” Boyd said. “But could you make the sandwiches first?”

Raylan prepared for an explosion of some sort, but his jaw dropped when Tim started laughing. “Hey,” he said reproachfully. “If I said something like that, you’d take my head off.”

“You’d never say something like that,” Tim disagreed.

“I can if you want me to.”

Boyd shook his head. “You still ain’t figured it out, Raylan? Tim don’t want a pet. He wants a man.”

“Don’t go pattin’ yourself on the back,” Tim told Boyd. “You obviously ain’t figured it out either.”

“Hold on.” Raylan turned to look at Boyd. “Did you just call me a… pet?”

“Only ‘cause I been watchin’ you follow Tim around like a puppy for weeks.”

“You can’t stop, can you?” Tim marveled. “Okay, I’m going to walk about ten feet away. Whatever happens while my back is turned is not my fault.”

Boyd watched Tim take items from one of the boxes and then turned his attention to Raylan. “He’s a pistol, ain’t he?”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Hey….” Boyd reached out and drew his hand back just as quickly. “Listen, if I’d known how bad it really was back then….”

“What would you have done?”

“Probably would have told my daddy. He didn’t have a lot of rules, or ethics, or such, but he didn’t hold with hittin’ women. He beat the daylights out of Bowman for slappin’ Ava.”

“Let’s talk about something else, anything else.”

“You still think I crippled Johnny?”

“No, I reckon not.”

“Why is it that you are prepared to think the worst of me?”

“Because I know you, and you’re predictable, if nothin’ else. I can count on you to always be lookin’ out for yourself, to be lookin’ for any angle to give you an advantage, no matter how it affects the people around you.”

“Don’t look now, but you just described yourself.” Boyd looked up as Tim returned. “Hallelujah! I am starving!” He reached for a sandwich. “What kind is it?”

“Since you packed the food, you ought to know that it’s ham and cheese.” Tim handed Raylan a sandwich.

“With mayo _and_ mustard?” Boyd asked.

Tim frowned at Boyd. “Yeah, I remember how you like your sandwiches, okay?” He turned to Raylan. “Has Boyd made his point?”

Raylan stopped chewing, swallowed, and nodded. “Yeah sure. Whatever. Great sandwich.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

“By some strange coincidence, that’s Raylan’s favorite sandwich,” Tim said. “Mayo on top next to the cheese, mustard on the bottom, on the whitest bread you can buy.”

“That’s what Raylan’s mama always packed for us to eat when we went fishin’,” Boyd said. “I’d kind of forgotten that.” He sighed. “I sure do miss her. She was good to me after Mama died.”

“She wouldn’t hear a word against you, either,” Raylan said, his voice thick with emotion. “She always used to say what pretty manners you had just because you remembered to say please and thank you.”

“Don’t cost nothin’ to be polite,” Boyd responded.

Raylan swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the paper towel Tim handed him. “And it don’t mean nothin’ if it ain’t—” He paused as he searched for the word he wanted and settled on one. “Sincere.”

“No matter what bad things I done in this life, I wouldn’t ever have let it follow me to your house. I respected your mama, and you ought to know that,” Boyd told Raylan.

“You didn’t need to bring trouble to my house,” Raylan answered. “It was already livin’ there.”

“That ain’t the point.”

“Then what is the point?” Raylan asked as Tim wandered not-so-casually back to the boxes of supplies. “Please tell me.”

“Sad as it may be, your mama is gone, and your daddy is in jail. They’re gone. Can you get your head around that?”

“I’m supposed to believe you care about my mental health?”

“You should.” Boyd leaned toward Raylan, and Tim held his breath. “You know me, son. You don’t always know when I’m lyin’, but you do know when I’m tellin’ the truth.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that in the end, you’re the one know’s me best, and I should’ve stuck by you like you stuck by me.”

“I’m the one that took off,” Raylan admitted. “Left you stuck in Harlan.”

“I never thought of it like that.”

Raylan looked a little shocked. After a moment, he said, “Good.” He said it very softly.

“Anyway, I doubt I’ll be stuck in Harlan much longer.”

“What about your evil empire?”

Boyd chuckled. “Son, I believe I have burnt all my bridges in this county. Hell, I blew up those bridges and watched ‘em burn.”

“Yeah, you’ve always been good at blowin’ shit up.” Raylan smiled.

“I do love a big bang.” Boyd grinned broadly but there was a hitch in his voice.

“You okay?”

“Hell no, Raylan. I wasn’t jokin’ about burnin’ those bridges. You’re lookin’ at Tap City. I am broke. I am dry as Perry County. I not only got no money; I owe money. And there is no one I can go to for help.”

“Except us,” Tim said.

Boyd and Raylan broke eye contact to look at Tim. Tim shifted his weight as he glanced from Raylan to Boyd and back again. Raylan held out his hand to Boyd. Boyd only hesitated for a moment before taking Raylan’s hand.

“So… what just happened?” Boyd asked. “Did we have a moment of clarity or some such?”

“That’s not a bad comparison,” Tim said. He smiled at Raylan.

Raylan cleared his throat. “Boyd… I have a lot of bad memories, and you’re tangled up in most of them, but I can see that you aren’t a monster. You just didn’t have a good enough reason to go against your raisin’.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t explain why right now, but if you still want a reason, I’m willin’ to be that reason.”

“You always have been my reason, Raylan.”

Raylan pulled Boyd toward him on the dusty couch and wrapped his arms around him. Boyd returned the hug with equal force, holding on like a drowning sailor clinging to a spar. Raylan stroked Boyd’s hair and held him the way Boyd had comforted him when he’d fled, bloody and shaking, from his father’s wrath. And that’s when tears began to flow down Boyd’s cheeks. Tim turned away and pretended interest in something on the other side of the cabin.

 

“Maybe you ought to slow down,” Raylan said, as Boyd started on his sixth slice of pizza. “Listenin’ to you puke your guts out ain’t my idea of a good time.”

“I can handle myself,” Boyd said.

“How much did you have to drink before we showed up?” Tim asked.

“As much as I wanted.” Boyd smirked.

“It’s your stomach.” Tim went to the window and looked down at the street just in time to see four large men climb out of a black Excursion. “Looks like we might have company.”

Raylan joined Tim and watched the big men in suits walk toward the hotel entrance. “Boyd.”

“Yeah?”

“Gather up anything you don’t want left behind. We’re moving the party.”

“Your concern is touching, but it could be a false alarm.”

Raylan looked at Tim. Tim gave a small shake of his head. “Move it, Boyd,” Raylan said.

“Where we gonna go?”

“Where we always went to ground when we were hidin’ out.”

Tim glanced at Raylan.

Raylan gave Tim a reassuring look. “You’ll like it,” he said. “It’s very defensible.”

“Wish I had my rifle,” Tim said.

“Yeah, me too, but it can’t be helped.” Raylan looked over his shoulder. “Dammit, Boyd, get a move on, son.”

 

Break

 

Raylan drove with Tim in the navigator’s seat and Boyd fussing in the back. Neither Raylan nor Tim saw signs of pursuit, but they remained wary, ignoring Boyd for the most part.

“We need to stop at a Kroger’s before we get all the way out of town,” Boyd insisted for perhaps the twentieth time.

This time, Tim backed him up. “We _will_ need food,” he said.

“I’ll be in and out so fast you won’t have time to miss me,” Boyd wheedled.

Tim looked at his phone. “There’s one on the right in twelve miles,” he said. “Gas station on the corner of the parking lot.”

Raylan sighed. “Fine.”

“Hey, it ain’t like we’re in a runnin’ gun battle,” Boyd said.

“Then why do I feel like I’m constantly gettin’ sniped?”

“That’s just your low self-esteem messin’ with you.”

“Shut up,” Raylan told Boyd. He glanced at Tim. “I thought we were professionals.”

“You think you’re a professional,” Tim retorted. “I know I am.”

Raylan sighed again, but when he saw the Kroger sign, he pulled off the road. A half hour later, with a tank full of gas and three cardboard boxes of supplies in the trunk, they continued their less-than-desperate getaway.

 

Break

 

As soon as Raylan’s car stopped, Boyd was out and headed toward the cabin. He went around the side and quickly found the hidden “key” before Tim poked his head around the corner of the small building.

“Go the front door and I’ll let you in,” Boyd said.

Tim looked suspicious but jumped up onto the sagging porch as Boyd went to the back. In a few seconds, the front door swung open and Boyd invited Tim in with a sweeping gesture.

Tim walked in looked around the open space. He was surprised at the lack of dust. “So… you two spent a lot of time here.”

Boyd grinned. “We spent most of our time up there.” He pointed to a loft accessed by a wooden ladder. “I still come up here every now and then, and Ava keeps it up for me.”

Raylan walked in carrying three stacked boxes. He set them down with a loud thump. “Thanks for the help,” he said sharply.

“Come on now, Raylan. You cain’t expect a thoroughbred to do a mule’s job,” Boyd.

“You could have left a couple in the car,” Tim added.

“Well, if Boyd hadn’t brought a year’s worth of—” Raylan shook his head. “Waste of my breath.”

“I do believe he’s gettin’ smarter,” Boyd said to Tim.

“Don’t worry about Raylan’s smarts,” Tim responded. “He’s got it where it counts.”

“You’re talkin’ about my dick now, right?” Raylan interjected.

“Don’t you wish.” Boyd rolled his eyes. “Reach me a bottle of that hooch?”

“You gonna start drinkin’ now?” Tim said mildly.

“Any reason I shouldn’t?” Boyd raised a charcoal sketch of an eyebrow.

Tim shrugged. “I’m just assessing the situation.”

“Like a good little predator.” Boyd put a hand over his mouth, miming shock. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You sure as hell did,” Raylan answered. “I don’t much like that word unless you’re referrin’ to wolves or some such.”

“Of course, I was. You surely didn’t think I was comparin’ Tim to a pedophile. Shame on you, Raylan Givens.”

“This is going to be a long night,” Tim said. “Unless the two of you can find a way to sublimate this homoerotic vendetta.”

“I’ve got one,” Boyd said.

Tim gave him a no-shit stare. “You better be serious.”

“Baby, I am as serious as your face right now.” Boyd cleared his throat. “You all agree we’re safe here, right?” He didn’t wait for the answer. “We’ve got the perfect opportunity to settle things between the three of us. So, I think we should do that.”

“Could you be just a tiny bit more specific?”

“We eat something, drink that bottle Raylan is now holding, and then find out how much that old mattress in the loft can handle.”

Raylan laughed. “You better have some clean-ass sheets if you expect Tim to go anywhere near them.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Boyd smirked. “Now, ain’t you glad I packed all that shit?” 

“Are you tellin’ me that in the midst of supposedly runnin’ for your life, you were plannin’ for a threesome?”

“Son, I am always plannin’ for a threesome,” Boyd said. “I had Ava talked into it, once upon a time, not that it took much persuadin’. That girl thought you hung the moon. Still does.”

“We’ve wandered into kind of a weird area,” Tim remarked drily.

“Boyd tends to forget we ain’t still in high school,” Raylan said.

“Yeah? Well, he’s got company,” Tim answered.

Boyd laughed. “How many times you reckon Tim has called us immature?”

Raylan opened the bottle of bourbon. “Honestly? I lost count.”

“Maybe we ought to gang up on him.”

Raylan handed the bottle to Boyd. “I assume you didn’t intend to sound quite so… rapey.”

Boyd took a drink from the bottle and then handed it back. “Why does your mind always leap to that conclusion?”

“I don’t know. Observation?”

“Whoa,” Tim said. “First of all, don’t flatter yourselves. Second, what the fuck?”

“Nothin’,” Boyd and Raylan said simultaneously.

“Bullshit.” Tim picked up one of the boxes and set it on a table. He continued to speak as he inventoried the contents. “One of you talk to me.”

“Is there a reward?” Boyd cracked.

“Always,” Tim said without looking up.

“I already told you my old man was an asshole,” Raylan said. “Make of that what you will.”

“Asshole is puttin’ mildly,” Boyd said. “Arlo Givens is a hard man and he don’t forgive… ever.”

“He can rot in prison,” Raylan said.

“He deserves it.” Boyd took another drink of bourbon. “What he done to you was criminal.”

“Well, there was also the drug-smugglin’ and a couple of murders.”

Boyd nodded. “I used to wonder why your daddy hated you so much. He ever say?”

“He knew I thought he was scum. Also, _he_ knew he was scum. I reckon that’s what really pissed him off.”

“Naw, son, you’re givin’ Arlo too much credit,” Boyd said. “He’s a mean, old man who started out as a mean, young man to hear my daddy tell it. Weren’t no reason for him to do you like he did. ‘Specially you bein’ his only child.”

“As far as we know.” Raylan raised the bottle to Boyd before he took a drink.

“They don’t make ‘em like Arlo no more,” Boyd said.

“Thank Christ.” Raylan turned his gaze on Tim. “You’re awful quiet.”

“I’m….” Tim swallowed. “Can we sit?”

“If you’re brave,” Boyd said. “Just kiddin’. This stuff might be old but it’s solid.” He set the bottle on a side table and then sat down on the ratty couch in the middle of the room. A puff of dust arose, and Boyd sneezed. “Don’t be shy,” he said as he patted the worn cushion.

“Aw hell no,” Tim said. He dragged a ladderback chair over and sat down.

Raylan bit the bullet and sat next to Boyd. It required another shot of bourbon.

“Okay,” Tim said. “Now, one at a time or in harmony, I want to hear the story.”

“What story?” Raylan asked.

“The one that explains why the two of you turn into raging adolescents when you’re around each other.”

“Oh, _that_ story,” Boyd said. He turned to look at Raylan.

“There’s no story,” Raylan said. “Boyd chose a life of crime, and I chose the law. That’s what came between us.”

Tim turned to Boyd.

“Aw, don’t give me that look,” Boyd said. “If Raylan don’t want to talk about it—”

“I told Tim about Johnny,” Raylan said abruptly.

“That wasn’t nothin’,” Boyd said. “I told you he’d never go through with his threats.”

“Bein’ laid up with a shattered legbone probably distracted him,” Raylan retorted.

Boyd drew back. “Do I sense an undertone?”

“Probably just your guilty conscience.”

“You think I had somethin’ to do with Johnny’s accident?”

“Was it an accident?”

Boyd got to his feet. “So that’s how it is.”

Raylan got up too. “Yeah, that’s how it is.”

Tim’s instinct was to get between them, but he didn’t. It took an effort of will, but he let them do whatever they were going to do.

“I’m hurt that you think I could do that to family,” Boyd said.

“You practically told me you were goin’ to do it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

“You don’t remember tellin’ me you’d _take care of Johnny_?”

“Of course, I do!” Boyd raised his voice to match Raylan’s. “And I did.”

“I knew it.” Raylan’s face was inches from Boyd’s. “You pushed him down that shaft.”

“No, Raylan, I did not.” Boyd softened his tone. “I gave him six hundred dollars and change, which was all the money I’d saved up.” He shook his head. “The knucklehead got drunk as a skunk and fell down that shaft.”

“I don’t know why I should believe you.”

“Johnny is no-count, but if you think I could push him down a mine, well….” Boyd’s voice trailed off.

Tim cleared his throat. “You do tend to believe the worst, Raylan.”

Raylan stood there for a moment with fists clenched and then he visibly sagged. “Jesus, am I turnin’ into my old man?”

“Not a chance,” Boyd said, as he put a steadying hand on Raylan’s shoulder. “There’s too much of your mama in you. She was a good woman.”

“She was, but she had shitty taste in men,” Raylan said. He moved Boyd’s hand off his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“The hell you are,” Tim said. “Come here.”

For once, Raylan didn’t argue. He let Tim put his arms around him and leaned into the embrace. With atypical awkwardness, Boyd patted Raylan’s back.

“I ain’t havin’ a goddam breakdown,” Raylan snuffled.

“No one cares,” Tim said. “Do what you need to do. I got your back.”

“We,” Boyd said. “ _We_ got your back, Raylan.”

Tim met Boyd’s eyes over Raylan’s shoulder. With a look, he invited Boyd closer.

Boyd stepped up. Risking the possible rejection, he wrapped his arms around Raylan from behind. He felt Raylan’s initial reserve as a slight stiffening, and then Raylan relaxed into the double embrace.

“I wish I knew why he hates me,” Raylan said brokenly.

“Your daddy is just plain mean,” Boyd said. “He had no reason to hate you back then. Goddam, Raylan, you were a golden boy, the son most men dream about. You ask me; he was jealous of you.”

“Boyd has a point,” Tim said. “Tell you what, my old man was no prize.”

Raylan lifted his head. “You’ve never mentioned him.” He moved back a little, forcing Boyd to take a half-step.

Tim’s arms slid from around Raylan, but he kept his hands on Raylan’s hips for a moment before letting go. “I try not to think about him.” He snorted. “Worst thing he did was die before I got back from my tour of the Middle East. I was lookin’ forward to demonstrating the skills the Army taught me.” 

“You were gonna shoot your daddy?” Boyd burst out.

“Do I shock you?” Tim asked wryly. “Guess we all got issues.”

Raylan took a shaky breath. “Arlo would try knockin’ some sense into me every Saturday night and most other nights if he took a notion. He used his fists and feet mostly. When he took off his belt, Mama would generally object.” He took another breath. “And he’d turn on her.”

“You never told me he hit her,” Boyd reproached him.

“I never told anyone, but as soon as I was big enough, I put a stop to it.” Raylan looked around. “Where’s that bottle?”

“I’m not sure more alcohol is what we need,” Tim said.

“Nonsense.” Boyd handed the bottle to Raylan. “We all need to settle down a little bit. Why don’t we get comfortable?”

“I’m goin’ to make sandwiches because I’m hungry,” Tim said. “While I’m gone do some shots, be snarky as you want, but don’t hurt each other.”

“Bossy,” Raylan muttered.

“And don’t you just love it,” Boyd crowed and caught a filthy look from Raylan.

“Seriously?” Tim put his hands on his hips. “Ten minutes, that’s all I’m askin’ for. Just ten minutes where you aren’t at each other’s throats.”

“I was jokin’,” Raylan protested. “And I was talkin’ to you, not him.”

Tim held up his hand with his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. “I’m this close to leavin’ and lettin’ you settle it on your own.”

“I sure wouldn’t want that,” Boyd said. “But could you make the sandwiches first?”

Raylan prepared for an explosion of some sort, but his jaw dropped when Tim started laughing. “Hey,” he said reproachfully. “If I said something like that, you’d take my head off.”

“You’d never say something like that,” Tim disagreed.

“I can if you want me to.”

Boyd shook his head. “You still ain’t figured it out, Raylan? Tim don’t want a pet. He wants a man.”

“Don’t go pattin’ yourself on the back,” Tim told Boyd. “You obviously ain’t figured it out either.”

“Hold on.” Raylan turned to look at Boyd. “Did you just call me a… pet?”

“Only ‘cause I been watchin’ you follow Tim around like a puppy for weeks.”

“You can’t stop, can you?” Tim marveled. “Okay, I’m going to walk about ten feet away. Whatever happens while my back is turned is not my fault.”

Boyd watched Tim take items from one of the boxes and then turned his attention to Raylan. “He’s a pistol, ain’t he?”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Hey….” Boyd reached out and drew his hand back just as quickly. “Listen, if I’d known how bad it really was back then….”

“What would you have done?”

“Probably would have told my daddy. He didn’t have a lot of rules, or ethics, or such, but he didn’t hold with hittin’ women. He beat the daylights out of Bowman for slappin’ Ava.”

“Let’s talk about something else, anything else.”

“You still think I crippled Johnny?”

“No, I reckon not.”

“Why is it that you are prepared to think the worst of me?”

“Because I know you, and you’re predictable, if nothin’ else. I can count on you to always be lookin’ out for yourself, to be lookin’ for any angle to give you an advantage, no matter how it affects the people around you.”

“Don’t look now, but you just described yourself.” Boyd looked up as Tim returned. “Hallelujah! I am starving!” He reached for a sandwich. “What kind is it?”

“Since you packed the food, you ought to know that it’s ham and cheese.” Tim handed Raylan a sandwich.

“With mayo _and_ mustard?” Boyd asked.

Tim frowned at Boyd. “Yeah, I remember how you like your sandwiches, okay?” He turned to Raylan. “Has Boyd made his point?”

Raylan stopped chewing, swallowed, and nodded. “Yeah sure. Whatever. Great sandwich.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

“By some strange coincidence, that’s Raylan’s favorite sandwich,” Tim said. “Mayo on top next to the cheese, mustard on the bottom, on the whitest bread you can buy.”

“That’s what Raylan’s mama always packed for us to eat when we went fishin’,” Boyd said. “I’d kind of forgotten that.” He sighed. “I sure do miss her. She was good to me after Mama died.”

“She wouldn’t hear a word against you, either,” Raylan said, his voice thick with emotion. “She always used to say what pretty manners you had just because you remembered to say please and thank you.”

“Don’t cost nothin’ to be polite,” Boyd responded.

Raylan swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the paper towel Tim handed him. “And it don’t mean nothin’ if it ain’t—” He paused as he searched for the word he wanted and settled on one. “Sincere.”

“No matter what bad things I done in this life, I wouldn’t ever have let it follow me to your house. I respected your mama, and you ought to know that,” Boyd told Raylan.

“You didn’t need to bring trouble to my house,” Raylan answered. “It was already livin’ there.”

“That ain’t the point.”

“Then what is the point?” Raylan asked as Tim wandered not-so-casually back to the boxes of supplies. “Please tell me.”

“Sad as it may be, your mama is gone, and your daddy is in jail. They’re gone. Can you get your head around that?”

“I’m supposed to believe you care about my mental health?”

“You should.” Boyd leaned toward Raylan, and Tim held his breath. “You know me, son. You don’t always know when I’m lyin’, but you do know when I’m tellin’ the truth.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that in the end, you’re the one know’s me best, and I should’ve stuck by you like you stuck by me.”

“I’m the one that took off,” Raylan admitted. “Left you stuck in Harlan.”

“I never thought of it like that.”

Raylan looked a little shocked. After a moment, he said, “Good.” He said it very softly.

“Anyway, I doubt I’ll be stuck in Harlan much longer.”

“What about your evil empire?”

Boyd chuckled. “Son, I believe I have burnt all my bridges in this county. Hell, I blew up those bridges and watched ‘em burn.”

“Yeah, you’ve always been good at blowin’ shit up.” Raylan smiled.

“I do love a big bang.” Boyd grinned broadly but there was a hitch in his voice.

“You okay?”

“Hell no, Raylan. I wasn’t jokin’ about burnin’ those bridges. You’re lookin’ at Tap City. I am broke. I am dry as Perry County. I not only got no money; I owe money. And there is no one I can go to for help.”

“Except us,” Tim said.

Boyd and Raylan broke eye contact to look at Tim. Tim shifted his weight as he glanced from Raylan to Boyd and back again. Raylan held out his hand to Boyd. Boyd only hesitated for a moment before taking Raylan’s hand.

“So… what just happened?” Boyd asked. “Did we have a moment of clarity or some such?”

“That’s not a bad comparison,” Tim said. He smiled at Raylan.

Raylan cleared his throat. “Boyd… I have a lot of bad memories, and you’re tangled up in most of them, but I can see that you aren’t a monster. You just didn’t have a good enough reason to go against your raisin’.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t explain why right now, but if you still want a reason, I’m willin’ to be that reason.”

“You always have been my reason, Raylan.”

Raylan pulled Boyd toward him on the dusty couch and wrapped his arms around him. Boyd returned the hug with equal force, holding on like a drowning sailor clinging to a spar. Raylan stroked Boyd’s hair and held him the way Boyd had comforted him when he’d fled, bloody and shaking, from his father’s wrath. And that’s when tears began to flow down Boyd’s cheeks. Tim turned away and pretended interest in something on the other side of the cabin.

 


	20. Worms

Tim stayed on his side of the room, occasionally casting a surreptitious glance at the two men on the couch. He was thinking about making coffee when Raylan caught his eye with a beckoning look. Tim raised his eyebrows in an “are you sure?” expression. Raylan nodded, so Tim came to sit on the chair nearest the couch.

Boyd drew slightly back from Raylan, wiping his face on his sleeve. Tim tossed Boyd his bandanna. Boyd nodded his thanks. “I believe that’s what you call a breakthrough.” He smiled weakly.

“No, it’s a handkerchief, son,” Raylan said.

Tim chuckled, and then Boyd laughed. For several seconds, they all laughed at the lame attempt at humor.

“Well, now,” Boyd said, when he caught his breath. “Me and Raylan have had what you might call a cathartic moment. What about you, Tim?”

Tim held up both hands, palm out, as though warding off an evil spell. “I’m good.”

“If that’s so, what are we waiting for?”

“I’m not following you here,” Raylan said. He glanced at Tim who shrugged in a non-committal manner.

“Now that we’ve bared our souls to one another, don’t you think we ought to seal the deal with some righteous sex?” Boyd looked from Raylan to Tim. “I’ll go put the sheets on the bed.”

“Hold up, killer,” Tim said. “I’m easy, but you could at least buy me one drink first.”

Raylan stood up. “Tim, can we talk outside for a minute?”

“If you think it’s necessary to talk behind Boyd’s back, sure.”

“Godammit!” Raylan sat back down. “You know what I’m going to say anyway.”

“Pretty sure I do, and I appreciate the thought. It means the world to me that you don’t want to share me. I’m willing to sit this out, in fact, but I have to insist you sleep with Boyd. That’s non-negotiable, lover.”

Raylan loved it when Tim called him lover, but he wasn’t exactly pleased that Tim seemed perfectly willing to share _him_. “So, it wouldn’t bother you at all if I fucked Boyd? In the loft right over your head?”

“I’d be counting the seconds until it was over, but I really think it’s the best thing for both of you.” The corner of Tim’s mouth quirked upward in a bittersweet little smile. “Not that I’m some kind of relationship expert or anything, but you guys need to fuck.”

“You got a strong feelin’ about this huh?”

“In every fiber of my being.” Tim put his hand on Raylan’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “You might feel guilty about it later, but if you don’t do this, you’ll always wonder. That much I can promise you. If regret is your thing, ignore me.”

Raylan cupped Tim’s cheek and ran the ball of his thumb over Tim’s bottom lip. “Oh, I’ll do it,” he said. “But not without you.”

“Hallelujah!” Boyd said.

Raylan gave Boyd a long, steady stare before he turned back to Tim. “If we’re gonna do this, there have to be some ground rules,” he said.

Boyd grinned. “You mean like we should have a safe word?”

“Be serious for a minute,” Tim said. “Raylan’s actually right.”

“Fine.” Boyd crossed his arms and legs. “But talk fast.”

“That’s going to stop right now,” Raylan snapped.

“What?” Boyd looked genuinely surprised at Raylan’s tone.

“You know what I’m talkin’ about,” Raylan said.

“Could someone tell me?” Tim asked.

“Forgive me, if I’m too sensitive,” Raylan answered. “But I will not sit still while Boyd slobbers all over you.”

“Uh, you might have to,” Tim said. “There’s a fairly substantial amount of slobber involved, as you should know.”

“I’ve got all the slobber we—”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Tim told Raylan. “If you can’t curb your jealousy, I’m going to take your car and leave you alone with Boyd.”

“Excuse me.” Boyd raised his hand. “Would it help if I deferred to Raylan in all saliva-related circumstances?”

Tim’s lips twitched in an incipient smile, but he got them under control. “You know what would help? If you alpha-boys would just sit quietly until I’m done talking.”

“Total power bottom,” Boyd said from the side of his mouth.

“Bossy,” Raylan said simultaneously.

“That’s right,” Tim said equably. “And you’re my bitches, so…. Ready to listen?”

“You’re cute,” Raylan said. “Please, go on.”

“First, any sign of jealousy, sniping, or general bad vibes will get you flagged, and play will cease. Okay?” Tim waited for Boyd and Raylan to nod before he went on. “Second, although I’m using sports terminology, this is not a competition. Okay?” Boyd and Raylan didn’t look convinced, but they nodded. “Third, the second anyone feels uncomfortable, he ought to speak up. This isn’t about what we can endure; it’s about making each other feel good. Okay?”

“Amen, brother!” Boyd said brightly.

“Sounds good to me,” Raylan said.

“Either of you want to add anything to that list?”

“Yeah,” Boyd said. “I’m going to need a pinky-swear at least from _him_ —” He pointed at Raylan. “That he won’t do anything mean or sneaky.”

Raylan started to retort but changed his mind. “Don’t worry about it, son. When I have sex, sex is all that’s on my mind.”

Tim held up two fingers in the Boy Scout salute. “True dat,” he said.

Boyd stood up. “Mr. Gutterson, Mr. Givens, may I buy you a drink?”

 

Break

 

Several shots of Pappy later, the three men were conversing like the old friends they ought to be. Jokes were made and no offense was taken. The atmosphere was downright convivial as Boyd remarked, and then Tim toed off his boots and socks and wiggled his toes. Mesmerized, Raylan licked his lips as he blindly thrust the whiskey bottle in Boyd’s direction. Boyd smiled indulgently and took the bottle from Raylan.

“Why don’t you come on over here?” Tim said to Raylan. “I could really use a foot massage.”

Boyd aspirated a goodly amount of alcohol, but he managed to stifle the fit of coughing. “I cain’t help but notice you got two feet,” he said in a tight voice.

“It’s more like seven inches,” Tim said. “But thanks.”

“Do you really think you’re going to get both of us to rub your feet?” Raylan asked Tim. He watched Boyd sit on the floor and draw Tim’s left foot onto his lap. “Do you really think you’re going to get me to… ah, hell.” He sat and took hold of Tim’s right foot. “Do you feel like a fool yet, Boyd?” he asked.

Boyd grinned at Raylan. “Time of my life.”

“Come on,” Tim said. “We have to break the ice.”

“Baby, that ship has sailed,” Boyd purred as he ran his thumb along Tim’s instep. “And I melted that iceberg.”

Raylan slid his hand up Tim’s leg to his inner thigh.

“Ain’t you kind of jumpin’ the gun?” Boyd remarked.

“It’s just a foot massage,” Raylan said with unlikely innocence.

“That’s not my foot,” Tim drawled.

Raylan smiled. “As if I didn’t know you hang to the right.”

“As open-minded as I like to believe I am,” Boyd said. “I am not fond of the power dynamic here.”

Raylan laughed. “No, I don’t imagine you would be.”

“I just cain’t remember who put Tim in charge.”

“No one put me in charge,” Tim said. “Like my thankfully departed daddy used to say—I’m fuckin’ this cat; you just stand back and catch the kittens.”

Boyd laughed and looked over at Raylan. “Are we goin’ to put up with this much longer?”

“Only for the rest of my life, I hope.”

Boyd rolled his eyes. “You surely are cock-whipped and that’s a fact.”

“Jealous much?”

“Time out,” Tim said loudly. “You know, I believe I could slip out of here and the two of you would never notice because you’d be so busy squabbling.”

“Well, what would you suggest, since you seem to be directing traffic?” Boyd asked.

Tim grinned. “People can say what they want about you, but you always put a smile on my face. Would you do something for me?”

“You name it, baby, and it’s yours.”

“Easy, Boyd,” Raylan said. “I said that to me ex-wife once and now she’s pregnant.”

“Winona’s pregnant?” Tim stared at Raylan.

Boyd cleared his throat. “Pardon me for interruptin’, but we seem to be off on a tangent, here.”

“You’re right,” Tim answered without taking his eyes off Raylan. “We’ll talk about this later. Now, Boyd, I’d like you to kiss Raylan. No wussing out either. I want you to kiss him the way you kissed Ava when she got out of prison.”

“What do I do?” Raylan asked.

“You’ll figure it out.” Tim winked at his partner. “Just don’t do anything you don’t want to do. That’s the most important rule of all.”

Boyd fixed his green-gold gaze on Raylan. A slow smiled revealed his teeth. That he looked more predatory than seductive was not his fault. He just had a dangerous mouth and that was a fact. “Come ‘ere, darlin’,” he said.

“I’m startin’ to feel like this is an intervention,” Raylan said, but he opened his arms to Boyd. “I’m right here.”

Boyd was the one who moved toward Raylan. “It’s just me, son,” he said softly as he leaned closer. Framing Raylan’s face between his hands, he gently touched his lips to Raylan’s. After some initial hesitance, Raylan responded, putting his arms around Boyd and holding him tight.

“Wait!” Tim said urgently in a hushed voice.

Boyd and Raylan turned to look at him.

“You jealous after all?” Boyd asked.

“I heard something outside.” Tim was already moving toward the front window, careful to keep out of sight of anyone who might be looking in. “Shit!”

As Tim lunged for the holstered weapon he’d left on the kitchen table, Raylan and Boyd dove to the floor. Tim went back to the window, gun in hand, as Raylan drew his Glock. Tim glanced at them once and saw Raylan hovering protectively over the unarmed Boyd.

“Get that man a weapon,” Tim said.

“I got it,” Boyd said. He crept over to a trunk behind the couch and took out a hunting rifle. After making sure it was loaded, he worked his way to the back window. “Got some movement over here,” he said.

“Tim?” Raylan called out.

“Yeah, I got four out front making no effort to stay out of sight. These boys are loaded for bear, Raylan.”

Before Raylan could answer, a loud bang assaulted their ears and the cabin door disintegrated.

“What the fuck!” Raylan yelled.

“Those boys got themselves a rocket launcher!” Boyd yelled back, sounding more excited than scared.

“We need to leave here now,” Tim said.

“Well come on.”

Boyd ran to the loft ladder in a low crouch. By the time he reached the top, Raylan and Tim were behind him. Boyd reached up and pulled down a hatch in the ceiling.

“If we go out careful and stay low, they might not think to look up,” Boyd said.

“Last time we did this, I fell out of a tree and near broke my arm,” Raylan said.

“I’ll go first.” Tim jumped, got a handhold, and pulled himself up. He looked back down through the hatch. “Let me have that rifle.”

Boyd handed the gun up without argument. He glanced at Raylan, but Raylan was clocking the front door, ready to fire at the first sign of entry.

“Come on up,” Tim said softly.

Raylan gave Boyd a boost and then Boyd helped him up through the hatch. Tim was belly-down on the roof sighting along the rifle barrel. Three big men in ill-fitting suits were standing behind a black Excursion SUV seemingly carrying on a lively discussion. From below came the sounds of more men invading the cabin.

“You know these men?” Tim asked Boyd.

“Detroit muscle,” Boyd said tersely. “Here to take a price out of my hide.”

“Can I assume no one will mind much if I shoot them?”

“Knock yourself out,” Raylan said. He glanced at the tree branch that overhung the far side of the roof. “I am not looking forward to taking that route again.”

Boyd slapped Raylan on the back. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
